Until the Moon is Full
by YuriCherie
Summary: She was the powerful Cure Moonlight, she was the genius Tsukikage Yuri, the supposedly most fortunate type of person. And yet it seems that ever since a fateful day some years ago, she had been yearning for her moon to be full again... (Rated T because of minor violence, just in case)
1. Chapter 1: 運命の保護者、キュアムーンライト

**Until the Moon is Full**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey there, as you know (if you've read Cure Narrative chap6 or you get the idea from my pen-name), I am a huuuuuuuuuge fan of Cure Moonlight. So I have decided to start the story I have always wanted to write, a fanfic with Moonlight as the main protagonist, set in three years ago, starting when she meets Cologne. Also, this chapter is based on the first chapter of the novelisation of Heartcatch Precure, but I'll try my best to use my own words and summarise it, and change it a little, and cut some parts explaining things not related to Moonlight.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own such a splendid season of Precure nor its novelisation and its translation.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Destined Protector, Cure Moonlight! (** **運命の保護者、キュアムーンライト！** **)**

It had been the second week after Tsukikage Hideaki — Professor Tsukikage's disappearance in France during his search for the Great Heart Tree. And Tsukikage Yuri went to the Botanical Garden, where he worked at, to see if there was any news on her lost father.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri-chan," as usual, it was the curator of the Botanical Garden, Hanasaki Kaoruko, who was waiting for her, "He's still missing. Not even with the help of the Interpol can he be found."

Yuri sighed, and with a disappointed visage, she drank the rest of the tea in her cup, "I see. Thank you for the update. I should be going now, I need to cook tonight."

"Is Haruna-san still feeling unwell?"

"Mother's still not eating much, even though she just got out from the hospital..."

"Oh dear, help me give her my best regards."

"Thank you again. Goodbye," Yuri stood up and bowed, she walked towards the exit, only to stop abruptly before the door.

"What's wrong?" Kaoruko inquired.

"No... I just felt like being watched for a second..."

Kaoruko smiled and pointed at the giant, ridiculous doll in the middle of the greenhouse (Yuri never understood Kaoruko's taste, but she never showed it), "Yuri-chan, you're a beautiful young girl, maybe Coupe has taken a liking to you."

Yuri deemed Kaoruko as trying to cheer her up, so she nodded with a smile of her own and left.

After that, Kaoruko turned to the doll, Coupe, "It wasn't Coupe who was watching her, it was you, wasn't it? Cologne."

A smaller, much much smaller fairy, which looked like a white plush toy, emerged from Coupe's furry belly. In fact, Coupe had once been a fairy like that too, the partner of Cure Flower.

Cologne flew in front of Kaoruko urgently, "Cure Flower! She's the one! That girl is a Precure!"

The curator blinked a few times, then exclaimed, "You want to make Yuri-chan a Precure?! Wait a second, Cologne, don't call me 'Cure Flower' anymore, it's been almost 50 years!"

"No, I cannot do that. You cannot possibly expect me to start calling you by your civilian name after you saved the Earth from Dune!"

"Fine, suit yourself, we're getting beside the point, you want to make Yuri-chan a Precure?!"

"Yes! She's the perfect candidate! I've been watching her during your entire conversation in here, and it seems to me that she has excellent reflexes, strong legs, and she even realized that something was watching her. And above all, I'm amazed by her Heart Flower, it..."

"No, I won't allow it!" Kaoruko interrupted Cologne's enthusiasm, "This isn't the time! Have you even been listening? Her father is missing!"

"Exactly! You didn't let me finish. Even in this situation, her Heart Flower is still blooming in its full glory! With that strong heart, it's like she was born to become a Precure!"

"No! I won't let you do so! Find somebody else!"

"Cure Flower! The Great Heart Tree is in danger, the Desert Apostles are on the move, we need her! The world needs her!"

Kaoruko couldn't argue with that, Cologne being here was clear enough proof that the world and the Great Heart Tree was in need of a new guardian. On top of that, the pendant in which she sealed the power of Dune — King of the Desert Apostles — glowing a few weeks ago was an unmistakable evidence, but still, "There has to be someone else suitable to become a Precure, find that girl."

"Fine," Cologne sighed, "I'll search elsewhere."

With that, he left the Botanical Garden.

* * *

"Yuri-chan, the bath is open!" Haruna called to her daughter.

"Got it," Yuri called back. She was done washing the dishes, now she was just dealing with the extra food.

What extra food? Well, ever since Haruna got out from being hospitalized as her health deteriorated from her depression, Yuri wanted nothing more than to give her mother hope.

Each night, Yuri would cook one extra dish, and put out her father's tablewares, she told her mother that if father suddenly returned, he wouldn't have to starve.

To be honest, the more times they got extra food for the next day's meal, the less hopeful Yuri herself became.

She shook off her negative thoughts as she put the sashimi into the fridge. _I'll just go take a nice, long soak to ease myself._

But as she was relaxing in the bathtub, she suddenly had that gut feeling again, that someone was watching her on the other side of the door.

She carefully stepped out of the tub and slipped the bathroom door open by a small gap, but no one was there.

 _Silly me._ She lightly hit her head as she resumed her bath.

* * *

During the next few days, Yuri never ceased to feel the same presence spying on her, even in class, at lunch, or just taking a trip to the grocery store.

Though, on one fateful night after almost a week, the culprit finally revealed himself.

Yuri was just done with preparing for her lessons on the next day when she felt the same aura, she looked over her shoulder and saw a floating plush toy.

"Who are you?!" Yuri gasped as she caught the fairy in her hands.

"I'm sorry for alarming you. My name is Cologne and I've been observing you for the past week."

"Ah, so you're the one watching me."

"Yes, I am."

"So you were the one peeking from outside the bathroom."

"..." Cologne's face heated up as he bursted out in fury, "How rude! I'll admit that I was outside your bathroom, but in spite of how I may look in the eyes of humans, I am a gentleman! I did not and will never intend to invade a lady's privacy in such disgraceful ways!"

Yuri narrowed her eyes to assess the creature in her hands, then she laughed, "Okay, okay, I believe you, **gentleman**." She stressed on the last word.

Cologne quickly cooled down and said, "Tsukikage Yuri, I have a request for you. Would you do me the honors of becoming a Precure?"

Seeing Yuri's dumbstruck reaction, Cologne sighed, "Alright, I'll explain from the beginning." He took in a deep breath and hoped that Yuri would listen, "Earth is in danger. A nomadic race called the Desert Apostles originally lived on a planet in outer space. But a long time ago, their planet died out. They now search for planets they can call home and turn them into their ideal living environment, a desert. They possess very advanced technology, they use up all the resources in the planet and move on to the next. 400 years ago, they set their eyes on Earth. They now dwell in Castle Planet, their base in outer space, biding their time to attack. Thus, the Great Heart Tree gives birth to fairies..."

"Hold on," Yuri interjected, "Did you say the Great Heart Tree?"

"Yes, the one your father was searching for."

"How'd you know!?"

"I'll explain later. As I was saying. The Great Heart Tree is the source of all life on Earth, if all the Heart Flowers within all humans wither, the Heart Tree dies. So it gives birth to fairies, such as myself, to give girls the Precure Seeds and assist them to transform into Precure, ones who protect the Earth from the Desert Apostles."

Yuri took a second to let all the information sink in, "Right, so I have one of these Heart Flowers too?"

"Yes."

"And you can see it?"

"Of course, your Heart Flower is beautiful white lilies, in flower language they means..."

"Purity and dignity," Yuri recalled, she had educated herself on flower languages long ago.

"Is it not the perfect Heart Flower for you?" Cologne grinned.

Yuri smiled for one second, and then she went back to contemplating. Cologne felt uneasy with this silence.

 _Maybe she can't get the picture? Maybe she doesn't want to become a Precure? Maybe she doesn't believe me?_

A few moments later, Cologne was put at ease, Yuri calmly told him her conclusion, "I understand. Your request is that I become a Precure to protect the Great Heart Tree and the Heart Flowers of everyone on Earth?"

Cologne sighed in relief subtly, "Precisely, as expected from whom I set my sight on. So now..."

"Wait, not so fast," Yuri interrupted, and Cologne immediately tensed up again, "let me get one thing straight: **if** I do become a Precure, will I be able to meet the Great Heart Tree?"

"That's... um... possible. It's constantly moving to protect itself, not even us fairies know its whereabouts at the moment. But, if you become a Precure and get stronger, the Great Heart Tree will eventually appear before you."

"So I might find my father if I become a Precure, right?" Yuri looked at him with hopeful eyes.

And Cologne felt bad to tell her that it was an empty hope, "I cannot guarantee that, I'm sorry."

Yuri looked at the rueful fairy and then giggled, "In these kind of situations, shouldn't you have lied that I can meet my father so I would become a Precure?"

"Uhm... well..."

"You're quite the honest one, I like you," she tapped his nose lightly with her index finger, "Will you be the fairy that will assist me to become a Precure?"

Cologne heaved a sigh of relief again, "Yes, it would be me, and I would very much like to do that right now. However, there's someone against you becoming a Cure at the moment, the past Precure, Cure Flower. The one who sealed away the power of the King of the Desert Apostles 50 years ago."

"50 years?! That's a long time! My parents weren't even born..."

"Ah, but she is well alive and she is someone you're familiar with, in fact."

Yuri tried to search her database of all the females she knew and eventually came to a conclusion.

"No way..."

"Yes way, the curator of the Botanical Garden, Hanasaki Kaoruko."

Yuri almost choked at that.

* * *

Botanical Garden, the next day

Kaoruko was starting to worry, "It's been a week since Cologne left," she turned to Coupe, "are girls suitable to become a Precure so hard to find?"

Coupe usually doesn't move, but this time, he moved his eyes, looking right behind his partner.

Kaoruko turned around and got startled by the sudden and coincidental appearance of Cologne, "Wh— Cologne, don't you scare me like that!"

"Cure Flower! I've found one! I've found a girl to become a Precure!"

"Really?!" Kaoruko stood up, "Who?"

"Yes," he pointed at the doorway, "You can come in now!"

When Kaoruko saw that it was Yuri stepping inside the greenhouse, she glared at Cologne, "What is the meaning of this?! I thought you went to find other..."

"There is no one else more suitable than her!"

Kaoruko wanted to argue but Yuri spoke, "Kaoruko-san, Cologne has told me everything. I might be able to meet with the Great Heart Tree if I became a Cure, I might be able to see my father again..."

"Yuri-chan," Kaoruko interrupted, "being a Precure is a dangerous mission, you could even lose your life if you're not careful! You can't do this just because you might find him. I can't let you take that risk!"

"No! If I really can have such power to protect the world from being turned into a desert, then I will use it to fight. I **want** to protect the Great Heart Tree, I want to protect people's heart. Please let me become a Precure!" Yuri pleaded strongly.

Kaoruko faltered at this. She knew that if a Precure didn't arise sooner, Earth would be so vulnerable that the Desert Apostles can take over it so easily Dune didn't even need to have his full power, and she couldn't deny Yuri was indeed perfect for the job.

Still, she knew just how dangerous it could be, a small mistake could be fatal. Yuri was almost like family to her, she couldn't permit it, she couldn't cause Haruna any more sadness.

Then she arrived at a conclusion. She took a deep breath, "I see, you are serious about this. Very well then, there's no way I can get you to stop when you set your mind on something."

Cologne flew to Yuri, and she hugged him in joy.

"However, I will only allow you to become a Precure under one condition."

"Yes?" Yuri's eyes became alerted again.

"You need to learn how to fight. Let me teach you."

"I'm sorry, **what**?!" Yuri was visibly taken aback by what she had just heard. Kaoruko-san might have been a former Precure, but she was almost 65 years old already!

Sensing her insecurities, Cologne immediately stepped in, "Yuri, don't you underestimate Cure Flower. When she was a teenager, she was the youngest winner of the National Karates Championships."

Yuri blinked a few times before pushing up her falling spectacles and regained her composure, "O-oh, I see..."

"If you can survive my training, I'll let you become a Precure."

Kaoruko hadn't been doing karates since the fight 50 years ago, but she was positive that she could teach the basics of this sport.

 _If I trained her harsh enough, she might just give up on the idea._

The next day after school, Kaoruko informed Yuri of her training schedule. One hour before school, two hours after school. On weekends, she would let her take a rest.

Kaoruko assumed that Yuri would last at most one and a half week following that harsh schedule. Much to her surprise, Yuri willingly resigned from her school club and focused on her training.

Forget about giving up, in two and a half weeks' time, Yuri completely mastered every basics Kaoruko taught her, she impressed Kaoruko multiple times by almost defeating her in a practice match.

Yuri's prized attack was the Shouteiuchi, in which she'd charge up from the ground and deliver a powerful strike with the bottom of her palm. She did a little research and found that if used correctly, it can be more potent than just a punch. She grasped the attack perfectly within slightly more than a week.

 _If this goes on, I'll be the one to give in. Maybe I should enroll her in some Karates school..._ Kaoruko kept this thought to herself.

Well, she didn't have the chance to do so, because the Desert Apostles finally made their move the next day.

* * *

Kaoruko was waiting for her soba in a traditional soba restaurant while watching the TV news. Suddenly static filled the screen, then the image changed to an eerie dark place, there was a masked man sitting in a throne-like chair, in front of him were two men and one woman.

The woman, who had her long auburn hair tied into a chignon, walked towards the camera and said, "Cure Flower, your general location has already been pinpointed by Professor Sabaku," she gestured to the masked man behind her, Kaoruko could almost feel how powerful he was, even though he was all the way in Castle Planet, the woman continued, "Prepare yourself, we are coming for your pendant." She let out a haughty laugh as the screen filled with static again, then the picture turned back to regular news report.

All the customers casually continued on their meals, assuming either the shopkeeper changed the channel to mystery drama by accident or someone hijacked the TV signal to pull a prank, all but Kaoruko.

Her face went as white as a sheet. She shouted to the shopkeeper, "Something urgent came up, I need to go, I'll leave the money here!"

"But your order is ready," the shop keeper said while Kaoruko scurried out of the shop.

"Coupe!" Kaoruko shouted as she bursted open the greenhouse's doors, "Send a message to Cologne, tell him to come here with Yuri-chan, STAT! The Desert Apostles are on the move!"

15 minutes later, Yuri came running into the greenhouse with Cologne on her shoulder.

"I'm no longer against you being a Precure," Kaoruko said as soon as Yuri arrived, "Cologne, give her the Heart Perfume."

"Roger," he extended his hand out to Yuri, then a perfume bottle materialised in front of Yuri.

As soon as she took the item into her hand, she was surrounded by a silver light radiated from its centre. Her school uniform was replaced with a white off-the-shoulder one-piece dress. Even though Cologne had given her a spoiler or two about what would happen because he was too excited, she was still visibly transfixed.

"I knew it from the start! She is the one!" and Cologne's excitement wouldn't be chilling down any time soon.

Kaoruko smiled at his enthusiasm, but immediately switched back to a stern face, "Now, to transform, you..."

"Don't worry, I taught her that," Cologne interrupted, then turned to Yuri, "Ready?"

Yuri regained her composure and nodded.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!" as soon as his voice sounded, a round purple stone came flying out from his heart-shaped brooch.

Yuri caught the stone in her hand, placed it inside the perfume and yelled,

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

(Let me just skip the costume descriptions cuz we all know what she looks like.)

Kaoruko was awed by Yuri's gorgeous appearance while Cologne immediately flew to her and nestled in her embrace, "You did it! You really did it!"

She gave him a sly smile, "Oh, have you ever doubted me?"

"No... maybe a little," he replied mischievously as she giggled.

"I'm so glad for you two," Kaoruko interjected, "Now, give your Cure self a name."

"Ah, Cologne and I have already talked this over." She made the shape of a flower bud with her hand and spread her fingers open as she spoke, "A flower that glistens in the moonlight... Cure Moonlight!"

She struck an elegant pose, her transformation was complete.

"What a lovely name," Kaoruko praised, "But why 'moonlight'?"

Cure Moonlight replied coyly, "It's just because I love Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata..."

Kaoruko smiled a bit, "Alright, now all you need to know is how to purify a Desertrian."

"Rest assured, I have taught her that as well," Cologne winked.

"You gave way too many spoilers," Moonlight quipped, "The element of surprise is long gone."

Kaoruko smiled wryly, she was glad to see Yuri and Cologne getting alone so well in such a short time, however, the contentment didn't last long.

The giant doll — ahem, I mean fairy let out a howl to alert everyone.

"Cure Moonlight, cling onto Coupe, he'll teleport us to where the people need you."

Moonlight did as she was told, and the next second, she found herself and the others in a car park next to the Kibougahana Station.

 _Kibougahana Station? Mother..._

Noticing the change in his partner's countenance, Cologne asked, "What's wrong? Nervous?"

"No, not quite," Moonlight replied, she put a hand on her heart to cease its rapid pounding.

 _Mother is working inside..._

But she didn't let Cologne or anyone else know. She was anxious about her remaining parent, so much so that she would've been shaking. But she wasn't, because she wasn't Tsukikage Yuri anymore, she was Cure Moonlight, and she was expected to fight with bravery, she needed to be strong.

"It's okay," Cologne flew in front of her, "You'll be okay. I trust you."

Moonlight caressed Cologne's head, "I know. Let's go."

Shouts and screams could be heard from the station, the foot soldiers of the Desert Apostles, the Snackeys, were terrorizing the station. Leading them was the woman from the TV before.

The Snackeys weren't really strong, all they could do was chase everyone away, and so the woman pulled a facepalm. "Ay, ay... is that all you can manage? Let me, Sasorina, show you how it's done!"

She looked around and spotted a frightened woman — Tsukikage Haruna.

"Heheh... this will do," her eyes glowed golden when she inspected Haruna's Heart Flower, three rapa blossoms, one of which was about to snap off its branch. Sasorina thrusted her hand at Haruna, "Heart Flower, come on out!"

Haruna screamed as beams of light appeared under her. The next moment, she was gone! In her place was a crystal octagonal pyramid, at its tip was a sphere, and inside was Haruna, unconscious.

Within the pyramid was Haruna's Heart Flower. Sasorina broke the sphere off and discarded it like garbage, until it went flying towards the car park.

It landed in Cologne hands, who was flying next to Moonlight, arriving at the station.

"I was sure that I heard someone scream," Moonlight looked around in search of victims.

Cologne shoved the crystal ball in front of her face, and she went speechless.

"H-Haruna-san!" Kaoruko exclaimed.

"Moonlight, your mother's Heart Flower has been stolen. If it wilts completely and she's separated from it, she'll stay this way forever!" Cologne told her, and she instantly clenched her fist.

"Moonlight, cool your head," Cologne soothed, "It's dangerous to fight with anger."

Moonlight took a deep breath, "Right, thanks. I'll save my mother's Heart Flower!"

After she regained her composure, she charged towards Sasorina and sent a low kick. Sasorina swiftly dodged it and asked in surprise, "Who are you?"

"Cure Moonlight. A Precure born to protect the Great Heart Tree from the likes of you!"

"Oh, so you pests do appear every time we try to take over Earth. Let's see what you can do," Sasorina said and disappeared from Moonlight's sight.

"What?!" Moonlight was stunned, but she quickly scanned her surroundings and saw Sasorina reappear next to a postbox.

"Desertrian, it's your cue!" Sasorina exclaimed. The Heart Flower and the postbox crossed each other, then the Heart Flower disappeared while the postbox grew larger and sprouted arms and legs.

"Hahaha, let's see you fight a Desertrian!"

The Desertrian went on a rampage, and sent a lamppost flying in its path. Moonlight had to dodge the lamppost, and she was amazed by her speed.

 _Incredible! So this is the power of a Precure?_

She flashed behind the Desertrian to deliver a kick to its back. Then she dashed under it and kicked it into the sky. When it fell down, the ground caved in.

Kaoruko thought to herself in the sidelines, _she's_ c _atching on fairly quick, like she was born to become a Precure!_

Meanwhile, on the battlefield. "Why..." the Desertrian started to speak, "Why won't you call us anymore? You used to do it so often..."

Moonlight was surprised that the Desertrian could speak, while the Desertrian continued, "Do you have any idea how worried Yuri-chan is?!"

At the mention of her name, Moonlight paused, she realised that the Desertrian was speaking her mother's feeling.

The Desertrian spitted out letters that turned into explosives. Moonlight dodged most of them, but the impact threw her into a pole.

"I... I can't..." Moonlight stammered, "I can't fight my mother..."

"Moonlight!" Cologne wanted to fly to his partner right away, but Kaoruko held him back, "Moonlight! Stay strong! You need to reclaim your mother's Heart Flower! And quickly!"

"I... I will save my mother," Moonlight stood up and pointed at Sasorina and the Desertrian, "These letters are filled with the senders' feelings, how dare you turn them into weapons?!"

"Tsk, quit the blabber," Sasorina said.

The Desertrian fired another letter, Moonlight kicked it back and it exploded on the Desertrian.

"Yes!" Cologne cheered, and finally let Kaoruko pull him back, "Now, purify it with your Tact!"

Moonlight nodded and shouted, "Gather, the power of flowers, Moon Tact! PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

A silver energy ball in the shape of a flower shot out from the tip of her Tact and pinned the Desertrian on a massive purple rose.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Moonlight yelled as she spun her Tact, the Desertrian was soon turned back into the Heart Flower.

She peered into the crystal and saw that the flower was no longer wilting, she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Watch out!" she heard Cologne yell, the next thing she knew was that Sasorina's untied hair somehow found its way on her neck. She dropped the Heart Flower.

This time Kaoruko wasn't fast enough to stop Cologne, he dashed towards Moonlight.

"Stay away and help me keep the Heart Flower safe!" Moonlight ordered him.

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Taking away the crystal at least twice his size while casting worried glances at Moonlight.

"Now I've caught you," Sasorina smirked, "You fought well, but all will end as soon as the poisonous tip of my hair touches you. Heheh..." Her braid morphed into the shape of a scorpion's tail.

Moonlight was calm, and with one knifehand strike, she broke free of her assailant's grasp. Sasorina stumbled backwards.

"I will never lose to someone who toys with people's hearts like you!" With that, Moonlight sent a powerful palm strike and Sasorina was sent crashing into a wall.

"No one messes with my family! And certainly no one uses my family to bring destruction upon others!" Moonlight said, she sounded composed, but everyone could sense the anger in her voice.

"Grrrr..." Sasorina bit her lips, "I'll remember this, Cure Moonlight!" she growled as she retreated.

* * *

"Mother... mother!" was what Haruna heard as she woke up.

"Yuri-chan... what happened?"

"There was a fiasco at the station, we found you fainted there," Kaoruko explained.

"I see, sorry for the trouble, Curator," Haruna stood up and bowed, "Now then, I should be taking my leave, I should have handed over my shift."

"Oh, I'll tag along," Yuri said as she picked up Cologne — as a doll — from the table, "See you later, Kaoruko-san."

Yuri and her mother walked out hand in hand, it had been such a long time since she had last felt the warmth of her mother's hand.

Seeing Haruna smiling again, made Yuri smile too, and she asked without thinking, "Did you have a good dream, mother? You seem to be in a fairly good mood."

"Not exactly a good dream, but a funny one," Haruna giggled.

"What is it about?"

"Promise that you won't laugh at me?"

"Okay, I promise."

"I turned into a postbox and threw insults at your father."

"What?!" Yuri was shocked, "What else happened?"

Haruna tilted her head when she realised that Yuri didn't think it was funny, "Uh... I woke up."

"Oh, I see," Yuri relaxed at once, "Phew."

 _She's not avoiding to mention father anymore..._ Yuri noted.

Haruna suddenly said, "Say, Yuri-chan."

"What is it, mother?"

"I've been curious, what's up with that plush you've been carrying around lately?"

Yuri felt Cologne tense up on her shoulder, she smiled and replied, "Oh, I saw him on display in a fancy goods store and fell in love with him. So I thought I'd treat myself and bought him. You don't mind, do you?"

"It's good to treat yourself from time to time, Yuri-chan, of course I don't mind," Haruna took Cologne into her hands to look at him more closely, "Hmm... it's not as cute as I thought a girl your age would want, how about I buy you something cuter?"

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at that, "Oh mother, you know I'm not good with dolls adorable enough to be loved by everybody. He's fine the way he is, calm and cool, and a little cheeky too."

She took Cologne back from her mother as they continued to chat. Soon they arrived at the station.

While Haruna went to apologise to her colleagues and manager, Cologne flew in front of Yuri and gave her a glare.

"What?" Yuri started giggling again.

"Well I'm sorry for being cheeky!" Cologne said, obviously not sorry at all, but Yuri didn't mind anyways.

"You should be glad that my mother doesn't mind me buying a plush toy and didn't have me throw you out." Yuri looked at her mother, and her face became sedate again, "Cologne, she's really going to be okay, right?"

"Yes. You healed her Heart Flower, remember? That should've lifted some stress off of her mind."

"Well then, I guess I should be thankful to have her back."

"So," Cologne returned to his spot on her shoulder, "how do you feel after fighting your very first Desertrian?"

"It was harder than I thought, but not something I can't handle."

 _Fate was cruel to you,_ _Moonlight._ Cologne thought. _It wasn't fair having you to fight your one remaining parent for your first time._

 _On the bright side though, you coped with this fight just fine, which means you should have no problem with the ones yet to come._

Even so, Cologne chose not to speak his mind, "Don't you get cocky now, the fight has just started."

"I know. There's still so much I don't understand, the Desert Apostles' powers, my powers, and the Heart Seed and Heart Pot just now..."

"Don't worry too much either," Cologne would've given her a thumbs up if he had fingers, "you'll do fine, I just know it."

Yuri smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Castle Planet

"Sabaku-sama," Sasorina reported, bowing in front of her superior, "Just as we thought, a new Precure did appear."

With Sasorina are the two men on TV earlier, the blue haired one, Cobraja, clapped his hands, "Bravo!"

"So, how strong was she?" The other man, named Kumojacky, questioned.

Sasorina rose from bowing, "Well, I was just testing the water today so I can't say for sure..."

"Or, you probably ran back here with your tail between your legs."

"Damn you, Cobraja."

"Sabaku-sama, let me go next time!"

"No, me!"

"Hey! She's my prey!"

"Silence!" red light flashed in Sabaku's eyes, "I will decide who to go, independent actions without permission shall be condemned."

The three generals of the Desert Apostles stopped arguing, though nothing stopped them from casting impudent glares at each other, "Understood."

Sabaku returned to his private chamber after that. As the right hand man of Dune, he had access to all the technologies in Castle Planet, so his chamber was more laboratory than bedroom.

In fact, Sasorina, Kumojacky and Cobraja were his work too. They were fusions created by a human's primarily wilted Heart Flower and the DNA of animals in the desert.

Sasorina used to be a nursery teacher. But when an accident took the life of one of her students, the society didn't give her much of a choice other than a psychological breakdown. Sabaku used a scorpion's genes to create the humanoid Sasorina.

Kumojacky had been a martial artist aiming for nothing but strength. However, he wasn't exactly a good embodiment of sportsmanship. He was self-centered, and he deemed those not as strong as him to be trash. As a result, when his infamousness was spread, he was denied by most other martial artist. He was turned into Kumojacky with the genes of a spider.

Cobraja used to be a fashion designer. He abused models of whom he thought wasn't beautiful enough, insulted other designers whose designs weren't to his taste and much more. He was fused with the genes of a nonvenomous cobra.

Sabaku wouldn't doubt the capability of his creations, he was only tired of their pointless bickers.

He walked up to the main cultivation tank in his chamber, inside was a teenage girl, beautiful yet cruel, wearing a black off-the-shoulder one-piece dress, a black wing sprouting from her back.

This wasn't a creation like any other, this was special, she was special.

"Hurry up and be born, my daughter," Sabaku pleaded, "My new daughter."

Slightly, just slightly, so subtle that not even Sabaku noticed, the girl had spoken one inaudible word, "Fa... th...er..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: Thank you for reading today, everyone! [Dips into a bow politely] From this day forth, I will protect everyone's heart as Cure Moonlight.

Cologne: [flies in front of her] And from this day forth, I'll support you as your fairy and your friend, always.

Yuri: I'm glad that I got to be your partner, Cologne.

Cologne: Though, as I've mentioned, [suddenly turns around] the fight has only just begun. Next up on Until the Moon is Full, **The Dark Greeting (闇の挨拶)** , will you be alright?"

Yuri: (nods) I'll do fine. Anyway, see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2: 闇の挨拶

**Author's Note: Just reminding you that Yuri is still 14 now. And informing you that I will make up a lot of new names, so don't think too much about who did I use.**

* * *

 **Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Although depressed after the disappearance of her father, Yuri, with the help of her partner Cologne, rose as the legendary warrior, Cure Moonlight. Her first battle was as triumphant as could be.**

 **Meanwhile in Castle Planet, what is Professor Sabaku planning? Who is the girl in the cultivation tank?**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Dark Greeting (** **闇の挨拶** **)**

"Hinata?" the class teacher, Miyato-sensei called when taking attendance.

"Here!"

"Kurumi?" the teacher called again but no one answered, "Oh dear, Kurumi is absent again?"

"Psst, Moonlight," Cologne whispered from Yuri's bag, "Who is this 'Kurumi'? Why did your teacher say she was absent **again**?"

"Kurumi Momoka, a charisma model," Yuri whispered back, "she's often absent because she has to attend photo shoots and different events."

"Eh? She has to miss school? What a shame,"Cologne commented.

"Tsukikage?" Miyato-sensei called.

"Here!" Yuri was pulled back from her conversation with Cologne.

"Great! Everyone who's suppose to be here is here," the teacher said, "now we can start class. Has anyone solved the level-up factorisation equation I gave last time?"

"Yes," Yuri raised her hand confidently, despite the fact that most of her other classmates sighed, apparently unable to solve the challenging question.

"Very well, come show your solution on the blackboard."

She didn't even need her notebook with her actually, but she took it out nonetheless. At the blackboard, she wrote down the solution swiftly, it all came very natural to an academic prodigy such as herself.

"Done," she put down the chalk, and Miyato-sensei applauded lightly.

Most of her classmates took notes, but many of them also openly threw shades at her, as usual.

She neglected them, as usual, the last thing she needed was to be involved in a redundant fight.

She strolled back to her seat. And she meant to focus on the upcoming new maths chapter, but instead, her eyes never left her solution on the board. She contemplated, then glanced at her opened bag.

She crouched down and took out Cologne, without anyone noticing. She sat him on her lap, caressing his head with her left hand, while her right hand jotted down lesson notes.

"I thought you said I shouldn't leave your bag at school," Cologne pointed out curiously.

"I changed my mind," Yuri responded flatly.

* * *

After school

"Where are you going?" Cologne asked.

Yuri answered, "To the library, I'm on librarian duty."

If he could, he would be jumping up and down right then, "A library? There's a library here? Can we get something to read?"

"Sure, haven't you ever been to a library before?"

"I came from a Tree, remember?"

"Oh, right. Okay, just keep calm when we go in."

Yuri honestly didn't expect Cologne to like reading, and so she chuckled as she saw his eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Ah, Tsukikage, you're here," the library teacher said, "Please help me put those books back on the shelves."

"Sure, Amano-sensei, " Yuri replied as she reached for the book cart.

As soon as she pushed the cart behind a shelf, Cologne flew out of the bag and landed on her shoulder.

"Well, take you pick," Yuri giggled.

"Yes!" Cologne cheered, "Ah, don't mind me, I'll just choose a book and read under some random table, you go back to your duty." Yuri watched as he picked a story book then hid under a corner of a table, she resumed her duty as she smiled.

* * *

An hour and a half later

"The school library will be closed in five minutes," the public announcement system sounded.

"Tsukikage," Amano-sensei said, "go check if there are still any students here and ask them to pack up their things."

Yuri closed her book and walked out from behind the book check-in/out counter, she looked under a certain table and said, "Cologne, it's time to go."

"Already?" Cologne pouted quietly, "But I'm only on chapter 5..."

Yuri reached out for her bag and put her own book inside, "Alright, bookworm. I'll borrow the book for you tomorrow," Yuri giggled lightly.

"Why not now?" Cologne handed her his book.

"Amano-sensei will get suspicious," Yuri replied and put the book back where it belonged, "now we really need to go, okay? Come along." Cologne reluctantly flew to her shoulder.

She eyed a majorelle haired girl sitting not far from them, probably the only one other than them who was still in the library.

"Excuse me, the library will be closed in three minutes, please hurry up and pick your things," Yuri spoke to the girl, the girl turned around, and Yuri gasped silently upon realising that she was none other than Kurumi Momoka.

"Ah! Is it this late already? I'm sorry, I'll pack now," Momoka said, she reached to pick up her maths homework which she had been struggling with.

Of course, seeing that, Yuri couldn't help but step in, "Oh, you are using the wrong formula, this is the perfect square identity, which means you have to expand it like so," Yuri quickly scribbled down the next step of the equation, "the teacher taught us that this morning, you didn't know since you only came back for the afternoon, did you?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, you're in my class, aren't you? I remember your name was… um…"

"Yuri, Tsukikage Yuri."

"Well, nice to meet you, Tsukikage-san, I'm..."

"Kurumi Momoka," Yuri interrupted her introduction, "I know, everyone knows."

The young model suddenly paused, but she quickly resumed, "I see, well, thanks again," she paused again, then she offered, "Say, do you want to walk home together, maybe?"

"Ah... sure," Yuri couldn't think of a good excuse to refuse, "Just as soon as I check the library one last time."

"Okay."

* * *

In Castle Planet

"His newest creation is complete!" Those words were rapidly spread around Castle Planet today.

But Sabaku's own excitement could rival the sum of every inhabitants' on Castle Planet.

She was born! His new daughter was finally born!

 _Eh?_ He thought to himself. _What new daughter? New?_

Sabaku shook it off as he receded into his private chambers (or private laboratory) 15 minutes prior to when the timer was supposed to sound, waiting for the cultivation tank to open.

And at long last, Sabaku could hold his created daughter for the first time.

"Dark Precure," he spoke softly, "Wake up."

The girl woke up from her comatose state, opening her left eye, a beautiful sapphire, only.

His most beautiful creation, an artificial life without a heart.

"Father..." she muttered.

 _Father? That's..._

But before he could reply anything, it felt as though he could not control himself. He let go of Dark Precure, and commanded in a voice he himself didn't recognize, "Do not call me 'father'! You are now part of the Desert Apostles, and you shall refer to me with respect!"

Dark Precure's tone became solemn after that, she bowed, "I understand, Professor Sabaku."

"Very well. Dark Precure, go find Cure Moonlight, and give her a greeting."

"Yes," Dark Precure rose up, creating a red energy ball in her right hand.

Much to her dismay, Sabaku extended his hand and nullified her magic, "No! You are not allow to fight her unless you were ordered to do so, understand?"

"U-understood."

"Good. Now go."

Dark Precure opened her black wing and flew away. She looked at her own hands, thinking. _Why is it that I shouldn't fight Cure Moonlight now, father? I could easily demolish her..._

Sabaku watched Dark Precure depart, he turned away and sat down, right hand clutching his head and his mask. _What is this? I've been saying all those things without thinking it through. Why...?_

* * *

"Don't you walk home with friends?" Momoka broke the silence.

Yuri hesitated, then she shook her head.

"Well, you're the same as me," Momoka remarked.

"Really? I thought you are very popular with all the girls in our school."

"Popularity is different from friendship. Everyone always leaves me out of group activities, they always assume that I wouldn't like those 'lowly' fun things, no one understands me," she replied.

"Being a model is tough, huh?"

"You're the first person to even remotely try to understand that sentence."

"Well, maybe not as much as you," Yuri shrugged, "but I do think I understand it a little too."

"Yeah, I remember that you got 98 marks on last week's History test, are our classmates...?"

"Exactly."

"Do you feel lonely?" Momoka inquired, "Like, you have no one to talk to when something goes wrong in your life. Don't you feel like that?"

"No, not really," Yuri didn't know if her answer was true, "Being by myself doesn't bother me that much."

"Oh..." Momoka murmured, disappointed, "Silly me, I was just thinking that we could become friends..."

Yuri kept silent, but somehow she felt obliged to give a reply, though quietly, "...I won't mind either way..."

They arrived at a fork in the road, Momoka pointed at Fairy Drop, "I live there."

Yuri pointed in the opposite direction, "My home is that way."

"I see, well, tomorrow morning I don't have work to do, do you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure."

"25 minutes before school bell, here?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

They continued on their own way, Cologne immediately flew out after Momoka was out of sight, "You don't wanna be her friend?"

"Not that, and I do feel sorry for her, but I'm not so sure that we could actually be friends. She and I are so different."

"Well, am I your friend?"

Surprised by his question, she paused, but she answered a moment later, "Yes, of course you are."

"Then are we not very different?"

 _It's a rhetorical question_ , Yuri told herself.

Yuri took him into a hug, smiling, "Okay, you win, I'll give it some consideration. Thank y..." She stopped as she saw a black object flying in the sky, obviously not the size of a bird.

Cologne noticed too, "Moonlight..." his voice was shaky, "That, that enemy... is brimming with dark power! Be careful."

Yuri held him closer, not knowing if she was comforting him or comforting herself.

She sprinted after the object and arrived at a park. As it landed, Yuri saw a teal haired girl wearing a black dress who was around her age, but she was sure that the girl was bad news, the black wing on her left shoulder was a conspicuous enough clue.

"Who… what are you?" Yuri questioned.

The girl turned around, with her right eye closed, she said with an expressionless countenance, "Greetings, Cure Moonlight." She nodded lightly.

Yuri enfolded Cologne even more tightly, giving the girl a cold glare.

"I am Dark Precure," the girl continued, "I have but one purpose, to destroy the warrior of light. To destroy you, Cure Moonlight!"

Before Yuri could react, Dark Precure opened her right eye, golden in colour, unlike her left, blue one. Yuri was instantly tossed into a tree trunk by a flurry of strong wind, "ARGH!"

Her bag was blown away too, but not before she took hold of her Heart Perfume.

After making sure that Cologne was safe in her arms, she stood up without faltering, "Cologne, let's go."

"Roger," she let Cologne flew out from her embrace, he was about to produce her Precure Seed.

"That will not be necessary," Dark Precure interrupted, she extended her wing, "I didn't come to fight, not today. But someday, for sure, I will destroy you!" She threatened, and then she flew away, disappearing into the evening sky.

Yuri leaned against the tree, heaving a soft sigh.

"Moonlight, are you okay?" Cologne asked, flying back to her side.

"I'm fine," Yuri assured him, "Let's go home." She picked up her bag and walked, but stopped abruptly.

"On second thought, let's go pay Kaoruko-san a visit."

* * *

In the Botanical Garden

"Dark Precure?!" Kaoruko exclaimed.

"Yes," Cologne replied, worried, "she said she exists solely to destroy the Precure."

"Oh dear, there weren't any powerful beings like them back when I was Cure Flower," Kaoruko said, "First Sabaku, now Dark Precure. Yuri-chan..."

Yuri held out her arms and Cologne flew back into her embrace, "I won't lie, this is quite the distressing predicament. But I will be fine."

"However…"

 _It's not like I have a choice._ Yuri kept that in mind. _Cologne, my mother, my town, this world, and everyone in it, the mission of protecting them rests on my shoulders._

But she didn't speak it out loud, "I won't lose. I can't afford to and I won't allow myself to. Until all hearts are full, I will keep on fighting." She swore with unwavering eyes.

Yet, she felt so insecure.

 _Father... if only you were here, I miss you..._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Cologne: Well, today was... surprising, so to speak.

Yuri: Dark Precure...

Cologne: Look on the bright side, she probably won't come out until a few more chapters later.

Yuri keeps quiet and frowns.

Cologne: [lands on her shoulder] Hey, you'll be fine, I trust you. I'll be here by your side even when that time comes.

Yuri: Thank you, Cologne. [closes her eyes and strokes his head] Next time on Until the Moon is Full, **The Fight has just Begun (戦いの始まりばかりだ),** see you next time


	3. Chapter 3: 戦いの始まりばかりだ

**A/N: Timeskip will be in play between most of my chapters, so this isn't set immediately after last chapter. And just so you know, the Hayato from this chapter is the one from Heartcatch episode 42, not Nishi Hayato from Fresh. And also, I've been delaying the Heart Seed scene for three chapters but I can't do it anymore, if you find it disgusting, just skip that paragraph.**

* * *

 **Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Dark Precure was a formidable nemesis to Yuri, but she just abruptly retreated. Yuri vowed that there was no way she'd lose, and yet such a mission on the shoulders of a 14 years old girl must be stressful...**

 **On the other hand, she seemed to be getting along with another isolated girl in her class, Kurumi Momoka. Where will a bit of friendship bring her to?**

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fight has just Begun (** **戦いの始まりばかりだ** **)**

"Yuri!"

Having heard her name, she closed her novel and turned around to greet the caller, "Good morning, Kurumi-san."

"Stop calling me by my last name," the young model sighed with her arms akimbo, "We've known each other for two days, that's enough time for calling first names."

Yuri was about to reply but she was cut off by someone calling her, again, "Yuri-neechan?" They noticed a little boy who then dashed in front of Yuri.

"It's been a while, Hayato-kun," Yuri said.

"Are you okay lately?" he immediately asked, and tried to make himself seem taller by tiptoeing (yeah, we get you Hayato, standing in front of Yuri-san of all people), "Are you feeling better already? Auntie Haruna told me that..."

"I'm fine, Hayato-kun, don't worry," Yuri interrupted before he said too much to her liking.

"Oh, I see," Hayato was skeptical, but he then asked, "Do you wanna hang out this afternoon? Like usual?"

"Okay, sure. I'll come by your campus and pick you up?"

"Sure! See you later!" he yelled as he rushed off to school.

Momoka, who had been silent for a while, finally found the chance to speak, "Who is he?"

"My neighbour," Yuri replied, "I've known him since he was three and I was eight."

"Eh? Is that so? He's such a sweet child."

"Aren't all nine-year-olds like that?"

"Well, my sister, an eleven-year, has a very sharp tongue."

"I think she's just doing that to you because you're her sister. I don't know, I'm the only child."

"I'll introduce her to you when I have the chance, I can't guarantee that she'd be such a sweet child though."

* * *

"Eh? You want to come with me?" Yuri was surprised.

"Yes," Momoka replied bitterly, "But as much as I want to be properly introduced to that adorable little boy, I've got work to do right now."

"It's fine, you'll get another chance eventually."

"Ah, one more thing, Yuri..."

"Just call me if you need help with homework."

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver! Bye bye."

"Bye, take care."

So Yuri waved as the car zoomed down the road, then she quietly walked towards the elementary school, recalling what Hayato had said.

 _Am I feeling better already?_

 _I don't know... maybe?_

 _Is it normal that feel better so quickly? It has only just been a month._

 _Then again, it's been more than a month already. No news at all. It was like father disappeared into thin air._

She arrived at the elementary school and so she shook off all her insecurities.

Because she didn't want others to know that she wasn't fine, and also because she saw something happening.

"I just told you, you can't play with us, you always drag us down," said a boy.

"This time I won't!" said another smaller-built boy.

"You're always the party pooper, it's no fun when you're around!"

"But I just wanna..."

"Stuff it, I don't want to lose yet another game because of you!" The first boy said as he kicked his football, hitting the smaller boy and leaving a graze on his chin.

"Argh..." he fell onto the ground.

The first boy turned to his friends and said, "Let's go play somewhere else, where the dwarf can't bother us!"

Yuri was about to step in, after all, those words were too cruel, but she stopped when she saw Hayato-kun approaching the smaller boy.

"Hiro, are they bullying you again?" Hayato offered a hand to help Hiro up.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," Hiro rejected the offer and stood on his own.

"But..." Hayato started, but stopped when Hiro gave him an anger glare.

"Fine," he sighed, "But at least take a bandaid with you, okay?"

Hiro took the bandaid and left, "Thanks."

Yuri watched Hayato come out, and also deciding that she'd ask after they arrived at their usual place, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Kibougahana Hill

The two were laughing as they sat down on the soft grass, tired after a game of tag.

Hayato looked at the older girl, who was filled with laughter then. But for one entire month, Hayato had seen Yuri several times, though he didn't let his presence be known. He had seen Yuri depressed and grieving, crying silently when she thought no one was there.

"Are you really okay recently?" Hayato asked, "I heard that your father still hadn't returned from France."

No reply.

"Yuri-neechan, you can always talk to me, I don't mind."

Yuri patted his head, "Thank you. But there really isn't much to talk about. I'm fine."

Hayato was doubtful, but Yuri didn't give him a chance to get to the heart of the matter, "Say, the boy at your school just now, Hiro, was it? Is he always bullied?"

"He's shorter than most of us, so many boys in our class don't like to play with him."

"I see, that's what the other boy meant when he said 'drag us down', since Hiro is smaller-built and has less strength..."

"That's not true!" Hayato raised his voice, his sudden outburst startling the thoughtful Yuri, "Hiro is strong! Before those boys started picking on him, he was the best player in the field! Now, it's like he's always tired and can't mutter up any strength. And recently, he's been refusing people's help! You saw it yourself!" he sighed, "I just want to help him, but he doesn't let me."

"You're always so kind, Hayato-kun," Yuri comforted, "It's okay, he's just upset."

"And that's why I want to help him!"

"Not everyone is ready to accept help at once, Hayato-kun, that's why all you can do is stay by him and wait until he is willing to be helped."

"Oh... I see." He nodded and gave an affirmative grunt, then he gazed at the sky, tinted orange by dusk, "Yuri-neechan, it's getting late, let's go home."

"Sorry, can you go home on your own today? I suddenly feel like watching the sunset."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"You can't," Yuri gave him a slightly stern look as she stood up, "we called your mother and told her you'd be back at 6:15, remember? It's 6:10 now, you're already running late."

"But..."

"Don't make your parents worry." he was told gently, but he felt a necessity to obey, especially when it was said by Yuri.

"It's so good to be a big kid like you," Hayato complained as he stood up, "You don't need your parents monitoring your every move."

"Hey, they're just doing their job, taking care of you."

Sensing the slightest hint of resentment in Yuri's voice, Hayato was quick to apologise, "I'm sorry! Oof! I shouldn't have said that."

"What? Hayato-kun? I didn't mind."

"I'm still sorry," then he wrapped his arms around Yuri (her waist, to be exact, he wasn't tall enough XD) for a quick hug, "And just so you know, Hiro is not the only person I want to help." With that, he let go and left, "See you around."

"Bye."

Cologne exited her bag and floated in front of her once Hayato was gone. He gave her a displeased stare.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"You do realize that when Hayato-kun said that, he meant that you were the other one he wanted to help, you got that, right?"

"Duh."

"Then why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I did tell him the truth! It's been more than a month, Cologne! I've long since accepted the fact that... that..."

"Lies!" Cologne exclaimed, "You were weeping last night! I saw you, heard you!"

Yuri looked stunned by this, "You... you were supposed to be asleep by then..."

Cologne blushed, "I was reading one of your books and I couldn't put it down..."

"...jeez... you are one impish fairy."

"Anyhow, I digressed. Why didn't you talk to us?!"

"I..."

"Don't hide from us!"

Yuri sighed, then pulled Cologne into a warm hug, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Cologne. If I have a problem next time, I promise I'll talk to you, okay? This time, I want to leave things the way they are, please."

"... i-if you say so..."

* * *

Castle Planet

Sasorina pleaded, again, "Sabaku-sama, this time..."

"I'll go!" Kumojacky interrupted her.

"Hey! I asked first! You..."

"Silence!" Sabaku demanded on his throne, "Kumojacky, you go."

Kumojacky gave Sasorina a smirk and teleported away.

He arrived at a playground near Kibougahana hill, and found the victim he was looking for.

Hiro was passing by, mumbling to himself, "Why can't I be as strong as everyone else?"

Of course, Kumojacky wouldn't miss the chance, he jumped in front of him, startling the poor boy and shouted, "Heart Flower, come on out!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Hiro shrunk and was trapped inside the crystal sphere as his Heart Flower was taken out.

The bandaid dropped, and Kumojacky picked it up, "Heheh, this will do," he broke the crystal ball off the Flower and threw it away, then he shouted, "Desertrian, it's your cue!"

* * *

Yuri was running her fingers through Cologne's silver head ornament when he suddenly broke out of her hug.

"Moonlight, there's a Desertrian!"

"Ready when you are," Yuri's serious mode instantly switched on.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

Moonlight smiled, "I'm really getting the hang of this, let's go!"

She bounced from roof to roof towards where Cologne was pointing her to, but who knew she was going to confront Kumojacky in the sky.

Having sensed something, she ducked just in time as a sword brushed an inch above her head.

She did a backflip and stood opposite to her assailant, staring at him with stern eyes.

"Not half bad," Kumojacky remarked as he sheathed his sword, "Would you do me such honours of letting your name be known?"

She couldn't tell if he was earnest or just mocking her, but she answered all the same, "Cure Moonlight."

"Cure Moonlight, huh? Not a strong name as I had hoped."

"Are you not going to return the favour?"

"Heh, let's see if you're a worthy enough opponent for me to speak my name," Kumojacky jumped off the roof, and Moonlight followed, landing in front of a giant bandaid monster with arms and legs.

Cologne went to pick up the crystal ball and showed it to Moonlight.

"Hiro-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you know him?" Kumojacky said, "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Fun?! I don't see how messing with a little boy's emotions could be fun!" She leapt, wanting to land a kick on the Desertrian, however, its elastic properties bounced her away.

 _I should've thought of that before I acted._ She took a quick mental note when she crash landed.

Almost instantly, she rose back the her feet. The Desertrian charged at her. She summoned her tact and aimed it at the Desertrian, a dozen of silver energy balls gathered in the air.

"Haaa!" She thrusted her Moon Tact as the energy balls rocketed at the Desertrian.

She took a mental note again as the Desertrian took damage and stopped in its track. _I see, so it can only ricochet physical attacks, and not attacks with magical properties. Make sense, it's a bandaid after all._

"Why can't I be strong?!" the Desertrian howled as it stood up again, "Then I won't be rejected all the time!"

It propelled itself at Moonlight, she avoided touching it lest being ricocheted again, but that put her at a disadvantage. The Desertrian kicked her into a wall, then it produced two huge bandaids and threw it at her, sticking her to the wall.

"What a stupid boy," Kumojacky jeered, "Weak people can never change, strong people will always stay above them."

"You're mistaken!" Moonlight shouted while struggling within her bounds, "Strength is something everyone builds up inside! And yet it's something easily demolish, just by someone's hurtful words."

"The only way to be strong is to defeat and destroy everything and everybody that stands in you way! Go, Desertrian!" Kumojacky commanded.

"No!" the bandaids confining Moonlight were suddenly slashed in half, she landed, holding her Tact, a white blade of light extending from the tip, "To become strong is to believe in yourself and not the worthless blabber of other people. Their words should mean nothing to you! What matters most is how you're going to react! Staying weak because they say you're weak, or standing up because you aren't what they said?"

The Desertrian stuttered, "I... I..."

"Your friend is supporting you too! You won't fall!"

"I... want to stand up." The Desertrian hung its head.

"Now's your chance!" Cologne cheered.

"PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

The Desertrian was purified into the Heart Flower and the bandaid.

"What you said, is an excuse for weak people!" Kumojacky unsheathed his sword and charged at Moonlight.

She parried with her Tact while holding the Flower safe with her left hand, "And what do **you** know about true strength?"

Moonlight was doing her best, but she was no fencer, and certainly no match for Kumojacky, who was a top-notch swordsman. She yelped as he knocked her Tact out of her hand.

"At least I know that true strength isn't what you are now," Kumojacky grinned victoriously, thrusting his sword at her throat.

She slipped down, and with one legsweep, Kumojacky fell hard on the ground.

Moonlight retrieved her Moon Tact and readied herself for the next skirmish.

But when Kumojacky stood up, he invaginated his sword, "Well played, Cure Moonlight. Remember well, my name is Kumojacky," he said as he retreated.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Hiro woke up seeing a purple haired girl sitting next to him on a bench, "Who are you?"

"A friend of Hayato-kun," Yuri said and then asked again, "Are you alright now? I found you fainted here."

"I feel fine."

"What about your chin?" Yuri pointed at the graze there.

Hiro rubbed his chin, then looked at the bandaid in his hand, he applied it to his chin, "It will be fine."

Yuri gave him a smile and walked away, holding Cologne in her hands, "I'm sure that he will become strong again, like how Hayato-kun remembered."

"Oh? Why is that?" Cologne asked.

"Didn't you see his Heart Flower? It's a hepatica, and the flower language of hepatica is..."

"Confidence," Cologne finished for her.

"He had what he needs to be strong all along."

"A Heart Seed is about to be born," Cologne suddenly said and pushed out a light blue Heart Seed.

Yuri put it into the Heart Pot and smiled, thinking to herself about how happy Hayato would be if he saw Hiro standing up for himself and willing to accept help again.

Meanwhile, Cologne brought his thoughts back to — no actually, that thought never left his mind.

 _Moonlight, when will you accept help as well? Until when do I have to stay beside you, not knowing anything about the flurry in your heart?_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Behind the scenes and spoilers:

Yuri: Today's opponent was strong.

Cologne: Kumojacky, his swordplay a force to be reckoned with.

Yuri: Seems like having a fencing trick or two up my sleeves won't hurt.

Cologne: I believe Kumojacky is the only one who uses a sword, you'll meet someone else next time.

Yuri: Perseverance, Inspiration and Support (頑張り、鼓舞と応援), see you next time everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: 頑張り、鼓舞と応援

**A/N: This time, I'm not only making up new names, I also made up a new attack. Because it has always bothered me that there's BLOSSOM SHOWER! MARINE SHOOT! and SUNSHINE FLASH! but no such attack for Moonlight. Also, this chapter is just filler, i needed an excuse to give the goofball villain a debut.**

* * *

 **Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Hayato, a childhood friend of Yuri's had made an effort to comfort her, same as Cologne. Though she had no intention to open her heart. Then the blatant brute of the three generals of the Desert Apostles, Kumojacky, crossed swords with Cure Moonlight. Only one of the three generals had yet to show himself, what kind of person is he?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Perseverance, Inspiration and Support (** **頑張り、鼓舞と応援** **)**

Yuri idly strolled down the staircase. She didn't have much to do at home today so she could relax on the way there.

 _Don't hide from us!_ Her brain had recalled Cologne's words for the sixth time today.

 _No! I'm not hiding. I am really fine._ And that was what she kept telling her brain. _I really don't need help._

Zoning out, she bumped into someone and their yelp cut her thoughts short.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Yuri apologized once she regained her balance.

"Oh no," the girl she crashed into said, "I'm sorry for staining your bow."

If she hadn't pointed that out, Yuri wouldn't have noticed the spilled can of drink on the floor and a few drops of it on the bow of her uniform.

"It's alright, I'm the one who bumped into you, it's my fault. I'll buy you another drink," Yuri offered, "Are you in a rush going somewhere?"

"No, just the rooftop."

"Great, the rooftop has a vending machine, let's go."

* * *

"Here you go, Maita-san," Yuri handed her a new can of soda.

"You really didn't have to, Tsukikage-san."

Yuri smiled at the girl — Maita Tori — as a reply, then continued their conversation, "So, what were you going to do on the rooftop?"

"I just wanna go somewhere without people."

Yuri asked skeptically, "Without people? Why?"

"..."

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me."

"No, no, not that! It's just..." Tori blushed lightly, "Promise that you won't laugh at me?"

"Okay...?"

Tori inhaled deeply, "I wanted to dance."

"Oh, and you didn't want people to see you."

"No, not all people! I love dancing and I love the stage. I just don't want specific people to see me dancing, and that doesn't include you. So do you wanna see?"

"Sure."

Tori put down her drink and rose from her seat, she bowed and started her dance routine.

 _Oh, ballet club people,_ Yuri quickly comprehended, _not bad, she has the grace she needs._

Dancing wasn't something Yuri usually watch, but she enjoyed watching it all the same.

Unfortunately, after a few sets twirls and steps, when Tori leapt into a jété, she lost her balance when she landed, letting out a short "AH!".

"Maita-san!" Yuri immediately rushed over to help her up, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, I just fell, typical," Tori said, "Shouldn't have attempted the jété wearing uwabaki, heheh..."

As they sat back down, Yuri asked, "Are you in the Ballet Club?"

Tori nodded.

"I heard that you guys have a contest coming up next month."

"Yes, it's the second biggest contest for the Ballet Club in the whole school year."

"You're going?"

"Yes, I've practised hard."

"But then... why didn't you want 'some specific people' to see you dance?"

"Because they think I'm not good enough, that's what they always tell me."

"Must've been harsh on you, huh? You've practised hard and..."

"Wow, am I surprised to hear that from you, Tsukikage-san," Tori said, "I thought for sure someone like you would never understand."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Come on! We aren't in the same class but everyone in this year's 8th grade knows you're a prodigy in academics. You've aced every single test since middle school started. You don't seem like the type to know what the word 'struggling' means."

Hearing no reply, Tori added, "Sorry, I was just saying what I thought."

Yuri seemed to be spacing out, recalling something again, so Tori spoke, "Tsukikage-san?"

"Oh, oh, sorry," Yuri was pulled out of her trance, "Maybe you're right and maybe I really don't understand, but well, maybe if you tell me, I would. That is... i-if you want to."

"Sure, you know, I could use someone to talk to and not judge my dancing. I feel frustrated at times, when everyone in the Club says that I'm not good enough," Tori took a deep breath and continued, "But I'll keep on moving forward, I love dancing, and I know I'll get better with time. Besides..."

Tori suddenly reached inside her bag, "When I want to give up, I have this amulet to root for me."

She took out a small velvet box and showed Yuri the silver swan headdress adorn with an blue crystal inside.

"It was the headdress from the costume of my first ever performance, though it's too small right now so I can't wear it. It saw my passion for ballet in my early years, just keeping it close refills the passion. That's why, some criticism can't hold me down. I'll train as hard as I can, because nothing can change how much I love dancing."

Yuri smiled whole-heartedly as she put a hand on Tori's shoulder, "Now, the amulet isn't the only one rooting for you."

* * *

The next day after school Yuri was wandering about again, since her librarian duty wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. But she found herself arriving at the hall, where the ballet club is practicing.

"Why did you come here?" Cologne asked.

"I didn't even realise I came here," Yuri mumbled.

She watched from the entrance as the dancers recited their routines on the stage.

"Maita-san! That's not right!" a girl — seemingly the club president — chided.

"Sorry..." Tori peeped.

"Everyone try that part again."

"What did she do wrong?" Cologne asked Yuri.

"Honestly, I don't know. But she must've done something wrong or else the others wouldn't scold her," Yuri responded.

"I thought she was dancing fine," Cologne said.

"Me too, but I guess we don't really understand ballet so we can't challenge them."

The dance routine was going smoothly, and the song was ending.

"Just a little bit more..." the president encouraged.

Suddenly, Tori's left leg twitched. She broke out of her dance routine and fell.

"No, no, no!" the club president facepalmed, "Why can't we run the routine smoothly for just one time?! Maita-san!"

"I'm so sorry, let's try again."

The president sighed, "Take ten everybody, there's no use continuing like this. Especially you, Maita-san!"

Tori half-staggered off the stage to fetch her water bottle and heaved a very long sigh.

Suddenly, the Desert Apostle, Cobraja showed up right in front of her.

"W-who are you?" Tori gasped.

Cobraja threw her a picture of himself, "I am Cobraja, please, save the swooning, right now, show me your Heart Flower." His eyes glowed blue as he inspected her Heart Flower, "I see, beautifully wilted. Bravo! Heart Flower, come on out!"

The other dancers inside the hall screamed and ran away as Tori's Heart Flower got stolen. As soon as all the students are out of the hall, Yuri dashed inside. "Stop right there!" she yelled.

"Ah, so you're thee Cure Moonlight, I take it?"

"Give her Heart Flower back!"

"No can do," Cobraja shrugged then he proceeded to shuffle through Tori's bag. "Ooh, what's this?" he took out Tori's swan headdress, "Looks fabulous."

"Put that down this instance!"

"Heh. Desertrian! It's your cue!"

The headdress turned into a huge silver swan with an sapphire crown. It squawked as it flew outside, trashing the hall's wall in the process.

"Cologne!" Yuri called.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART! The flower that glistens in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!"

"My! Such a beautiful form! Surely your abilities won't disappoint me!" Cobraja smirked.

Moonlight simply rolled her eyes and followed the Desertrian.

Outside, feathers were raining down on the campus, really really sharp feathers that were made of steel.

"Why am I still not good enough?!" the Desertrian shrieked — or rather, squawked.

Moonlight fired a few random blasts at the swan. Out of the blue, it suddenly took flight and dodge all the attacks.

Moonlight launched herself at it. As soon as she reached a close enough distance, "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!" A powerful blast flew out from her palm and forced the Desertrian to back away a little. But that was all the damage she could make before gravity pulls her back to the ground.

"How can you fight without footing?" Cologne asked.

"You just read my mind," Moonlight replied bitterly while trying to contemplate.

Suddenly, Cologne's heart-shaped brooch started glowing.

"What is that?" Moonlight inquired.

Cologne smiled, "Your answer." He turned into a beam of light, then he flew surrounding Moonlight's neck and shoulder, finally turned into a cape.

"A cape is my answer?" Moonlight said skeptically.

"Not just any cape, a flying cape," the cape — I mean, Cologne — spoke, "Just watch." Moonlight found that her legs were no longer touching the ground, she was flying!

"What?!" Cobraja exclaimed from the school hall, "she can fly?!"

"Incredible, right?" Cologne bragged to Moonlight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll listen to you blowing your own trumpet later, right now we got more important business," Moonlight said as they flew up to the swan. She sent barrage of punches, aiming mostly at the swan's wings. The swan lost its balance a few times but that wasn't enough.

"I love dancing, but I'm sick of everyone telling me how incompetent I am all the time!" the Desertrian squawked again, "Why can't I be good at the things I like?!" Then it rained feathers again.

"Maita-san, the solution to the problem has always been there!" Moonlight exclaimed while retaining a silver rampart against the feather arrows.

"And just what do **you** know?!"

Moonlight was rendered speechless for a moment, and that was all it took for the Desertrian to break her shield and flung her into a wall of the campus.

"Hahaha," Cobraja cackled, "That's the way, Desertrian. Trying your hardest to do something you're not good at is futile and unsightly, like a filthy ant trying make a stand, waiting to be trampled on."

"Cobraja, you are mistaken!" Moonlight yelled, her voice confident now as Cologne brought her back into the battlefield. "Maita-san, yes, maybe I don't know your struggling, but what I do know is that you love dancing more than anything else, then it really shouldn't matter whether you are good at it or not! You know you've done your best, even if everyone else doesn't see it, at least you need to appreciate yourself!"

"I love... dancing..."

"Remember when you said that a little criticism can't hold you back, bring out that determination and optimism now too!"

"Grrr, Desertrian, don't listen to her!" Cobraja commanded.

"Cologne, bring me up, I'm gonna end this," Moonlight said.

"Roger, what's your plan?" Cologne asked.

"You'll see."

As soon as they were in front of the Desertrian's face, Moonlight drew a circle with her hands and yelled, "MOONLIGHT SPARK!" She struck the centre of the circle and countless tiny blasts were emitted, they surrounded the swan's head and exploded like flashbangs. The Desertrian blacked out and fell to the ground.

"What... uh...um... how?!" Cobraja freaked out.

"Any birds would be stunned for a long while after experiencing sudden bright light," Moonlight shrugged like it was nothing, "Common knowledge." She then materialised her tact, "Now, to end this. PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

The Desertrian reverted into the Heart Flower and the headdress, which Moonlight carefully caught as not to break it.

"ARGH! Remember this!" Cobraja groaned and teleported away.

* * *

"Oh, Tsukikage-san?"

"Ah, so you've woken up."

"What happened to me...?"

"You sorta got turned into a monster but the Precure saved you."

"I see... ouch!" Tori clutched her left ankle.

"Oh, it must be that time when you were dancing on the rooftop..."

"It's fine. Just like all those disapprovals, this will heal. From now on, I'll do my best and continue dancing ballet, I don't need to be good enough to do what I love."

Yuri smiled and nodded.

"Now then, I think I'll be taking my leave," Tori said.

"Goodbye," Yuri said out loud, and added as a whisper, "and good luck."

Watching Tori walking away, Cologne flew out.

"The flower language of laurel is perseverance, it describes Maita-san perfectly."

"Yes, that girl is unstoppable."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: I didn't know you can turn into a cape, Cologne. What else are you hiding from me?

Cologne: Nothing, I swear! I just couldn't find the chance to tell you, okay? It's not like I'm hiding it on purpose.

Yuri: [giggles] Okay, okay, I was just joking. Anyhow, what's next chapter going to be?

Cologne: It'll be fun, I think, and good for you too. **Thank You, my Dear Friend... (** **心の底からありがとう** … **大好きな友達** … **)**

Yuri: I see... wait, am I supposed to say that title?

Cologne: [shrugs] We'll find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5: 心の底からありがとう… 大好きな友達…

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **The last member of the three generals of the Desert Apostles made his debut, Cobraja who was a... somewhat goofball. Turns out, Cologne had the ability to turn into a cape to give Moonlight the power of flight, are there any more powers he is hiding?**

 **Anyhow, it seems that Yuri still had something on her mind...?**

* * *

 _Italics: thought_

 _ **Italics+Bold: flashbacks**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Thank You, my Dear Friend... (** **心の底からありがとう** … **大好きな友達** … **)**

"Yuri," Momoka asked, "Are you okay? You seem really really busy recently."

"Of course," Yuri replied without looking away from her notebook, "Who isn't busy during exams?"

"You were busy before exam period. You sometimes looked even busier than me! What in the world is troubling you?"

"I'm sorry if I gave you such an impression. But it really is only because of stress from revision, I assure you."

"Okay, well how about the two of us go out on a shopping trip together after the exams? That is... this Saturday!"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll tell you the details later," Momoka said as they parted ways on their own path home, "See you tomorrow!"

Yuri waved her goodbye while continuing to stare at her notebook.

Cologne — perched on Yuri's shoulder — spoke, "You're busy because of Precure stuff, aren't you?"

"What else?"

"I'm really sorry," Cologne hung his head.

"Hey, it's alright," Yuri finally averted her eyes from her notebook to pat Cologne's head, "I won't let anything stand in the way of my studies, not even fighting a Desertrian a day can do that."

Then a clear scream shot through the air.

"Speaking of the devil..." Cologne rolled his eyes.

Yuri chuckled, "Let's go."

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

As Moonlight dashed towards the battlefield, Cologne was lost in his own thoughts.

He trusted his partner and he had no doubt in her aptitude, and yet sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she really was so ready when mental preparation was taken into account.

After all, the girl had practically lost her father mere months before now...

Her Heart Flower didn't wither, and that meant her emotional strength was pretty remarkable. But Cologne was starting to think that such a strength came with a price.

 _A price such as forcing herself to hide her melancholy from everybody._

Yuri was quite the lone wolf. That was why Cologne was happy for her when she and Momoka became friends. But it seemed no matter what, Yuri couldn't find it in herself to confide in someone else.

Cologne shook off his distress. _It's okay! I'll just let the chips fall where they may. Sooner or later, she will have to tell Momoka more about herself, and when that time comes, surely it will help with the small, obscured chink in her heart._

* * *

"You seriously never gotten out shopping with friends before? Ever?!"

"Nope," Yuri answered, using her left hand to cover her mouth as not to be impolite while eating lunch, "You know, I don't have many friends."

"Even I go shopping at least once in every two weeks! And you know my social circle isn't much better than yours."

"You have a sister! I bet you two go shopping all the time."

"Sometimes, yes."

"I'm the only child, so I don't have anyone who'll go shopping with me."

"Welp, now you do," Momoka grinned, "Where should we go next? I see you've almost finished eating."

"I don't know," she gave an unhelpful shrug, "someone with shopping experiences should decide."

"Hmm..." Momoka looked around, then she stopped on Cologne, sitting still in Yuri's bag, "I know! How about we go to some fancy goods store? Like the one you bought your plush from? What did you name your plush again?"

"Cologne."

"Yeah that, what's up with that naming sense? Isn't cologne a male's perfume?"

"Don't judge my naming sense," Yuri said, giggling inwardly because Momoka just took a jab at her fairy without even knowing it, and Yuri knew he heard her.

"Anyway, we can get matching plush, it'll be like friendship charms. Of course, mine will be cuter, and less... saucy."

Yuri refrained from giggling, but she couldn't control her smirk, it was just too funny, especially when she glimpsed into her bag and saw Cologne fuming.

"Sure, we can go to fancy goods stores," Yuri replied Momoka, "But the one I bought him from relocated, and even if we did find the store, we can't buy matching plush anyways. The shopkeeper told me that Cologne was handmade, one of a kind."

"Whoever made him has excellent craftsmanship, he looks seamless."

Yuri was surprised that Momoka used the pronoun "he", she asked, "Why do you refer to Cologne like a living creature? Even my mother uses 'it'."

"Because you like it," Momoka said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I can tell that you took great affinity in this plush, that's why I'll follow you and call him Cologne."

Yuri smiled sincerely, Momoka understood her much more than she imagined.

"Alright! Let me quickly finish my lunch and we can set off!" Momoka exclaimed and continued eating.

Taking this chance, Yuri mouthed to the fuming Cologne, "What? It's not like you want to be called 'cute' anyways."

"Yes... but being called saucy..."

Yuri smiled, "You're good just the way you are. I don't need a cute fairy, I need a good partner."

Cologne stopped crossing his arms and grinned at her, "I know you'd say that."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Yuri?" Momoka called, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Yuri looked back at Momoka, "Finished eating?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Wow, this is pretty big for a fancy goods store," Yuri remarked as Momoka led her to a bright store at the end of the wide corridor.

"You've never went here before?!" Momoka gasped, "But your home is like a 10 minutes walk away!"

"I've went to this mall many times before, I've told you," Yuri tried to calm down her shocked friend, "I just don't usually come to the third floor, because the grocery stores and the bookshops are all on the first and the second floors."

"Yuri, you are a 14 years old girl, your life has more than your home and your books."

"Believe me, I know that," Yuri chuckled lightly as the duo stepped inside the store.

"Oh look, Yuri," Momoka exclaimed as she pulled Yuri in front of a bunch of hairclips.

"Barrettes? But I already have..."

"Your usual red barrette doesn't look good with your hair," Momoka pointed out, "You should wear a colour that's less vivid, and a rounder hairclip would look better too, for that matter. Besides, red symbolises power and firing passion, I don't think that matches."

Momoka proceeded to scrutinise all the barrettes on display and picked a white one with a small bow, "What about this?"

"I... I like plain ones..."

"Oh, I see," Momoka put down the white one and handed Yuri an azure one, "This one's good too, it's round-edged, and it's plain. And blue does suit you, putting aside that it can also mean nonchalance and coldness, blue represents trust and wisdom in general. Just. Like. You."

"It's... nice."

"I'll give you some time to decide," Momoka smiled and walked further into the shop.

Yuri looked at the azure hairclip in her hands, she took off her original one and tried this one on. Looking into the mirror, she attempted to smile.

"She's right, you know?" Cologne suddenly spoke, "You do look cuter with this one."

"N-no..." Yuri quickly took off the barrette and played with her locks coyly, "That's not true..."

She put down the azure hairclip and gave it one last look, "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Say, Yuri," she suddenly heard Momoka call to her, "Come over here, I found something nice!"

"Yes?" Yuri walked behind the shelf next to her, "What is it, Momoka?"

"Since getting matching plushies is not likely, how about friendship bracelets?" Momoka gestured at all the lovely bracelets on display.

Yuri heaved a silent sigh, "Momoka, if you like it, then buy one for yourself, I don't usually wear accessories."

Momoka ignored her and continued, "Look at this amethyst one, it'd really suit us. Purplish colours can mean mystery, which could also be interpreted as possibility, right?"

"You're not giving this up, are you?"

"Nope," Momoka replied firmly, "Don't fret, you don't need to pay."

"Momoka, thanks for the offer but things aren't exactly cheap here, at least let me pay for my own one."

"No, it's fine, besides, my birthday is coming up so I can ask mom and dad to get us a pair of bracelets as my birthday present."

"Oh, I see," not that Yuri had much interest before, but now her voice was clearly flat.

"So let's pick a pair!" Momoka turned to the displays while Yuri turned to her thoughts.

" _ **Sorry, it's confirmed that I won't be able make it back for your birthday, Yuri. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you once I come back."**_

 _In the end, you didn't make it back at all..._

Yuri didn't know she was crying until she felt something cold on her cheeks, and she immediately spoke, holding back her trembly voice at all costs, "M-Momoka, I want to go to the washroom for a bit, sorry."

As Momoka stood up, Yuri turned away, and accidentally bumped into someone, dropping her handbag and spilling everything out.

"Sorry," she helped the person up before quickly crouching down to pick up everything. "Wait for me here, Momoka, won't be a sec," Yuri scurried away.

It all happened in a flash that when Momoka knew what was going on, all she saw was a fallen pack of tissue paper on the ground, "Wait, Yuri!"

Yuri was already far off. So Momoka picked up the tissue and gave chase, "Yuri, what are you gonna do without tissue?!"

Yuri was long out of earshot, though she wouldn't have stopped even if she had heard.

She hastily locked herself in a toilet stall and finally let out the sob she was holding in.

"Moonlight, what's the matter?" Cologne squeezed out of her bag and asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." she wheezed through sobs, "I-I'm fine..."

Cologne could think of a million methods to tease his partner right there, but he refrained from using any, "Come on," he said gently, "tell me what's on your mind."

"Go back inside m-my bag, Cologne," Yuri said with the sharpest voice she could manage while weeping, "This is the g-girls' toilet, it'd be b-bad if someone h-heard you."

Cologne was about to retort, but then they both heard, "Yuri, you dropped your tissue!"

Yuri tried to collect herself, but the tears were unstoppable now. The next thing she heard was Momoka's worried voice, "Y-Yuri... are... are you... crying?"

* * *

"Here," Momoka offered her a cup of warm water she took from a small cafe.

"Th-thank you, M-Momoka..." Yuri took a tiny sip. She didn't dare to drink anymore than that, in case she'd choke.

Momoka sat down next to her on the bench, she wrapped her arm around Yuri's shoulders and let her continue to cry. Yuri had just told her half of the story, but she didn't want to rush her.

"I'm sorry, for not knowing that what I said could be so sensitive," Momoka whispered.

"D-don't be," Yuri sniffed, her voice hoarse, "I never l-let you know s-so it's not y-your fault, g-guess the c-cat is out of the b-bag now though."

Yuri drank a little more water before she proceeded, her tears still running, "The l-last time f-father called was on my b-birthday, he told me that he hadn't f-found me a present yet, and that he w-would keep looking for the b-best one. I remember t-that I s-sulked then, though I w-was joking, h-had I known that h-he would n-never come b-back, t-that I would n-never see him a-again..."

"No response from the phone or email?"

"No. I think e-even the Interpol has g-given up s-searching by now. I think... father is already..."

"Oh no! No! No! No! Don't you say that, Yuri!"

"W-why not? It is highly p-possible..."

"That doesn't mean it's true!"

"Momoka, you won't understand!" Yuri barked.

Shocked, Momoka let go of her friend. Yuri sensed her mistake instantly, "S-sorry... I... I'm... forgive me, Momoka..."

"It's... it's okay, Yuri, it's fine."

"It's n-not..." Yuri buried her face in her hands, "You shouldn't have to h-hear me blabber on about my n-nonsense, and I even s-snapped at you t-too..."

"Yuri..."

"I'm s-sorry that you have to s-see me like this... crying... it shouldn't have c-concerned you..."

"But Yuri... it does concern me," Momoka took Yuri's hand away from her face, "How can it not concern me when you're weeping like this?"

"Momoka..."

"Look, you're right, Yuri, I won't understand your grief. But I'll stay here and help you alleviate it as much as I'm capable of," Momoka squeezed Yuri's hands lightly, trying to calm her down, even for just a little bit, "You're my best friend, that's why."

"...Momoka..." Yuri sobbed, "...f-forgive me..."

Momoka felt Yuri's hand trembling in hers. _Was Yuri this much of a crybaby?_

"S-sorry..." Yuri repeated.

Momoka smiled subtly as she pulled Yuri closer for a hug, "It's fine, Yuri... it's alright."

Yuri had been trying to dam her tears for a while now, but to no avail. Instead, now she cried her heart out, she cried on Momoka's shoulder, she cried all the tears she held back for the past months.

And so, it continued on for minutes. Yuri didn't stop until she had no tears left. She had finally found a friend and an opportunity to freely confide in, the clouds were finally lifted as the moon shone through.

"Feeling better?" Momoka inquired as Yuri calmed down.

"Yes, much better," Yuri smiled, then she took off her glasses, "Oh bother... I'd better go clean these."

"I'll be waiting here!" hearing that her friend's voice was no longer trembling with sorrow, Momoka replied gleefully.

Yuri picked up her handbag and went into the nearest restroom.

As she washed her glasses, Cologne, taking advantage of how the restroom was completely empty, flew out to talk, only to find that he didn't know what to say.

Yuri noticed this, she smiled and said, "It's okay, Cologne. No words is perfectly fine. I only need you to be here for me, that alone suffices."

 _Even though I couldn't do anything...?_ Cologne kept that in mind, but he didn't speak.

He flew to her head, tenderly and silently, he helped her brush her messed up hair, while she washed her face, relaxing her bloodshot eyes and red nose.

Yuri took pleasure in this tranquility, her tears dried, her troubles known, her grief alleviated, her friend and fairy right by her side, supplying her with warmth and comfort.

Unfortunately, as the old saying goes, this was "the calm before a storm".

It vexed Cologne to tell her then, but it wasn't a choice, people needed her, "Moonlight... I feel the Desert Apostles..."

Yuri frowned, but she turned off the water tap all the same. She dried her glasses hastily and put them on, prepared for her sworn duty.

"Are you okay, Moonlight?"

Yuri nodded, and Cologne made no further protests.

"Come forth, Precure Seed."

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

Good news and bad news. Bad news, the Desert Apostles were terrorising the mall as they marched on. Good news, "they" referred to Kumojacky and an army of Snackeys, which basically meant only the former.

In less than a minute, Cure Moonlight wiped the floor with the fleet of Snackeys, evacuating everyone at the fight scene too while she was at it.

However, one voice caught her attention among all the chaos. "Yuri! Where are yo— AH!"

Moonlight turned around at once when she heard Momoka's short scream as she found herself surrounded by Snackeys. One glare from Moonlight was enough to make the Snackeys loosen their grasp on her friend, but she kicked them away nevertheless.

"Are you unscathed?" Moonlight asked.

"Y-yes, I'm okay," Momoka replied, "But I can't seem to find my friend."

"They have most likely evacuated if you can't find them."

"That is... probably not the first thing she'd do..."

"Look, if they had already escaped, then there's no point in worrying them, please, you have to keep yourself safe too," Moonlight gave her a stern look to speed things up, she hadn't the time to argue with Momoka over this, "Run along, now. Go!"

"That's reasonable... I guess..." Momoka ran away with the crowd reluctantly.

It wasn't the first time Moonlight had to dissuade someone to escape and not stay to find their family or friends, but it was the first time it happened to her.

"What are you smiling about?" A male voice demanded.

"Kumojacky!" Moonlight shouted as she turned, tense, but when she saw that his hand wasn't on his sword, she relaxed a little, "Heh. Something you won't ever understand."

She put her right hand on her brooch nonetheless, if he made a move, at least she would be able to defend herself without wasting a second.

Kumojacky snapped his fingers, the fallen Snackeys were sent back to Castle Planet, at the same time, a Heart Flower that he had stolen beforehand appeared next to him.

He scanned everything around him, and eventually went with a gashapon machine, "That works. Desertrian, it's your cue!"

"Cologne," Moonlight whispered, "How wilted was the Heart Flower?"

Cologne focused, "Severe. Half of it looks like it would crumble to the slightest touch."

"Okay, not a good sign..." she hesitated whether to summon her Moon Tact, but decided against it. If she did it right now, she might just provoke Kumojacky to join the fight, which would be best if avoidable.

She scrutinised the monster, not quite wanting to make a move before it. She couldn't predict its technique, let alone its weakness.

"Gasha!" For better or worse, it started first, firing transparent gashapon capsules as it yelled.

Albeit the capsules were twice the size of her head, she had soon come to learn that they were mere plastic. Deflecting them with effortless sweeps of her hand, she advanced while shooting them back at the Desertrian.

Despite taking damage from time to time, the Desertrian didn't falter, it continued to fire more and more capsules.

 _I knew it won't be easy!_ Moonlight took a mental note. _The Heart Flower is severely wilted, strengthening the Desertrian!_

She didn't pay much attention to the capsules while thinking, not even noticing that her hand was touching a red one, not a transparent one.

Kumojacky's victorious grin was the last thing she saw before she felt the heat emanated from the red capsule. In a split second, she heard a detonation and suffered a searing sensation, burning her starting from her arm to her whole body. She screamed before she knew it.

"Hahaha! We're just getting started!" Kumojacky laughed, "Go, Desertrian!"

"Gasha!" it charged at Moonlight, sending a punch. She blocked with one arm while kneeling, but the Desertrian didn't seem to care either way, it just kept punching, "No one will ever understand me! No one! My friends don't even know how I feel! They just assume they can comfort me when they really can't!"

It discharged a brown capsule, Moonlight braced herself for another explosion. But no searing sensation came this time.

Instead, the Desertrian's next punch had much, much more force, sending her colliding into a sports supply shop.

 _A power-up!?_

That didn't stop her though. Six consecutive silver blasts shot out from where she fell, bashing the Desertrian, forcing it onto its knees.

Moonlight sprang up and darted at her enemy, sending a roundhouse kick, followed by a Shouteiuchi, "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!"

This time, it was a short-range attack, silver magical energy charged from her palm and blasted the Desertrian away.

"Gasha..." the Desertrian's voice was noticeably frailer, but still not much, "I am tired of this! No one helped me! No one tries harder to make sure I feel better!"

It launched a green capsule this time. Seeing it rocket at her, Moonlight deduced that it was an attack, thus she took three steps away from where the capsule would land.

Much to her surprise, there was no explosion as the capsule touched the floor. However, before she could react, the capsule completely vanished.

"What?!" Moonlight muttered in astonishment, trying to sense where it could be.

She suddenly heard Cologne shout from the sidelines, "Beneath!"

It was too late, several green chains shot out from the ground, binding her and yanking her down as she gasped.

She struggled, but she couldn't move. Worse, she immediately picked up on what was happening when she felt her stamina being depleted and saw the Desertrian rise as if no damage had been made.

She struggled in vain again and again, only to pant in exhaustion after each trial.

The Desertrian finished healing itself, and let go of Moonlight, but most of her strength was sapped away already. She could stand, but probably not for long.

The Desertrian fired a blue capsule.

 _I can't afford to test out what this one does...!_ Moonlight thought. _There has to be some ways to predict their abilities..._

 _ **Blue can mean nonchalance and coldness...**_

 _Ah! That's it! It's my best bet right now._

She scanned the shops around her, and made a run for the supermarket.

"You think we'd let you escape?!" Kumojacky yelled. The capsule changed direction and homed in on Moonlight.

 _Bonehead, I'm not running away._ Moonlight spotted what she needed — a pot of boiling water in the free samples section.

She hurled the water at the blue capsule, it turned into harmless steam.

 _Yes! It really was an ice attack! I can't believe Momoka's color analysis is actually this useful!_

She stepped out of the supermarket and faced the Desertrian once again, delivering her speech, "And how would people understand you if you don't tell them what you want?! Surely everyone around you wants to help you..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR!" The Desertrian interrupted her with a shriek, plus a purple capsule.

 _Purple?_ _ **Purple... mystery...**_ _Okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess._

She deflected the capsule back at the Desertrian, not so easy now after the green attack.

The capsule dispersed into a thick purple mist surrounding the Desertrian, obscuring its sight, "Gasha?!"

"I thought so too," Moonlight continued her speech, "I thought no one would understand, talking to someone would only make me feel worse, but that's not true! I know that dearest comrades will —!"

She gasped as a dark orange capsule shot out from the scarcely remaining mist. Reflexively, she set up a shield in front of herself, bracing herself for an impact.

Out of the blue, the massive capsule scattered into countless smaller ones, firing in vastly different directions, bypassing her shield, and ricocheting off walls all around.

They hit her all over, exploding like pressurized air pellets. They weren't enough to do critical damages, but they were enough to throw her off-balance and further weaken her.

She summoned her Moon Tact, slicing through the air, shattering most of the remaining air pellet capsules. In spite of that...

She almost saw it in slow-motion, the one capsule heading straight for him.

"COLOGNE! Look out!"

Not fast enough.

She watched him tumble across the air with the impact of the assault and skidded to a brake next to her.

"Cologne!" she almost screamed. Kneeling down to pick him up, she saw reddened scrape on his tiny arms and his chin.

Even Kumojacky was taken aback by this, but being an honorable swordsman, he gave his Desertrian a command, what's left of the capsules faded into thin air.

"Are you alright, Cologne? Does it hurt?" Moonlight asked. She put down her Tact and held Cologne gently, caressing his cheek.

"This... isn't too bad..." Cologne moaned. Though the capsule couldn't do much damage to Moonlight, to the size of a fairy, it could be much more dire, getting nothing but a few abrasions was lucky. He gave her a little smile, "I'm fine."

Moonlight held him more tightly, closer to her chest, she bended down, completely enveloping him, "Thank heavens..."

A few moments later, she slammed her hand on her Tact and picked it up.

"You'll PAY for this!" she hissed while rising to her feet, pointing her Tact at the Desertrian and Kumojacky, her other hand still holding Cologne close to her.

"It wasn't on purpose..." Kumojacky tried to clear things up.

"PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

"Okay..." Kumojacky shrugged and evade her attack, and just letting his Desertrian be purified.

She retrieved the Heart Flower, but not smiling one bit like she usually did, she didn't even lower her Tact.

"Listen," Kumojacky, on the contrary to his usual booming voice, he sounded soft, apologetic even, "it really was an accident. I never intended..."

"Get lost!" Moonlight spatted, "An apology won't fix this! Accident or not doesn't matter!"

Kumojacky returned to his usual voice, "You should've taken the apology when you could. Next time things won't end like this!" He sent her a glare and retreated.

She detransformed, fetched her hand bag, returned the Heart Flower, laid the victim on the closest safe surface she could find, and hurried away.

"Moonlight... where are you going?"

Yuri didn't answer, she reached for her phone and replied one of the miss calls from Momoka.

"Hello? Yuri!" Momoka's voice came, hearing that it wasn't a wheeze or anything like that gave Yuri some degree of relief, "Yuri, where were you?"

"Momoka, are you unharmed?"

"Yes, what about you? Do you have any idea how worried I am when I can't see you among these escapees?"

"When I wanted to escape, all the routes are already blocked by those monsters, so I had to hide here. But the Precure showed up and took down the monster just now, tell everyone over your side that."

"Roger. Do you want to meet up later and continue our shopping trip?"

"Sorry, something urgent came up, so see you on Monday for school, alright?"

"Wait, Yu —!" She had already pressed the "end" button.

Within a few minutes, she reached home, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

She set Cologne down, "Take it easy, okay?"

She took out bandages, scissors, cotton balls, sterilizing alcohol and other stuff, "This might sting a bit, bear with me here." She started treating his wounds carefully.

"Why did you lie to Momoka?" Cologne asked, "You two could've continued shopping, I could wait."

"I didn't lie," Yuri said while softly dabbing his injuries with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball, he flinched from time to time, "How is this not urgent? My dearest friend was thrown across the air by an air bomb, which part of this is not urgent?"

"I..."

She started applying bandages, and she didn't look him in the eye, "I'm sorry, Cologne... how come I didn't realize earlier? You were the one staying by my side for the longest time, my most beloved friend, more than Hayato-kun and Momoka, much much more..."

"Moonlight, that's..."

"...I'm sorry... thank you..."

She finished up the bandage (which had to be cut in half to fit Cologne). Cologne flew up to her, "Me too, Moonlight. You're my bestest friend too. I'm proud to be your partner."

She smiled, then she held him up and kissed his forehead softly, "Thank you... I love you, Cologne..."

Hearing her quivering voice and sensing a teardrop on his head, he knew, "You are such a crybaby, you know...?"

* * *

For the first time in months, Yuri actually felt anticipation towards walking to school with Momoka, "Did I keep you waiting, Momoka?"

"Yuri!" Momoka sounded cranky, "You'd better have a good explanation for Saturday! What was so urgent you can't come and assure me that you were safe first?!"

"O-oh... I was, uh..."

"I was so afraid when you were nowhere to be found! I almost..." Momoka stopped suddenly, her eyes shot a glance at Yuri's barrette, her expressions softened, "Yuri..."

"Huh?"

"T-that..." Momoka stuttered for a bit, then she threw her hands up in the air, "Ugh! Anyway! My point is, don't you walk out on me like that! Seriously! How do you not notice so many missed calls!?"

Yuri gave a short giggle, "Okay, okay."

They continued walking while Momoka continued complaining.

What did Momoka saw? You might ask. Well, clipping Yuri forelocks behind her right ear that day, was a lovely azure barrette.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I am well-aware that Yuri-san had been wearing that azure barrette since she was small as shown in episode 42, but there's such thing in the world called plot convenience. And also, starting from this chapter, most chapters will have cover fanarts drawn by me, but dont have this function so just go to read the same story in Quotev, trust me, you need to see these photos!**

Use this link and replace the space bar with dots: www quotev com/story/11494748/Until-the-Moon-is-Full/5

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: Cologne, are you injuries really okay?

Cologne: Yes, really, don't worry.

Yuri: Next time on **Until the Moon is Full, A Miracle of a Determined Heart; I want to Save You! (** **決意の奇跡** ⁉︎ **僕は君を助けたい！** **)** , I hope that you can be unscathed.

Cologne: I think you should worry about yourself more in this case, Moonlight. Anyway, see you next time, readers!


	6. Chapter 6: 決意の奇跡⁉ 僕は君を助けたい！

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Yuri, after such a long time, finally opened her heart. A small incident made her acknowledge just how thankful she was to her dearest friends.**

 **Regardless, things had been rather simple for a while, will it last?**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasize**

 _Italics: thoughts_

CAP LOCK: SHOUT/ TECHNIQUES

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Miracle of a Determined Heart; I want to Save You! (** **決意の奇跡** ⁉︎ **僕は君を助けたい！** **)**

Something had been bugging her for a long while.

It was the fifth time this week (and she lost track of how many times this month) that Dark Precure found herself completely lost in thought.

There weren't much to do or think about on Castle Planet, so she knew with certainty what were bugging her.

She wandered off and arrived at the great library on Castle Planet again, she'd lost count of how many times. She had taken this strange liking towards books that she couldn't explain, and knowledge wasn't something she would deliberately avoid anyway.

The library was empty, as usual, since most Desert Apostles there were airheaded morons. Which was a shame, because there are plenty of books about combating skills there.

 _Maybe that's why Cure Moonlight keeps winning._ She would've said it to Sasorina and the others in the face, but she didn't like to talk much to her underlings.

Might as well do some research on the same topic for the millionth time since she was here.

Each time, she'd venture to find new aisles of books, and to find out more on the matter at hand.

By now, you should've guessed. There are only two things she cared about, and only one would be available for research on Castle Planet's library.

Her father.

She was curious about many things: why was she so eager to call Professor Sabaku by a paternal title? Why didn't he allow her to do so? And less importantly, why did he sound so... concerned whenever she proposed to annihilate Cure Moonlight?

And to start, she wanted to know more about her father (he told her not to call him father, but he didn't control how she thinks. Teenagers these days...).

She referenced and cross-referenced different huge tomes each time, but she could find nothing about her father. No birth record, no past achievement records. She had even looked up a tome of records of cultivated artificial life, which even she herself was enlisted in.

But there was nothing about her father.

This had further proven her suspicions too, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, her father might not have been born or created a Desert Apostle.

She had once came across a book on the subject of "Foreign Desert Apostles" (though no names were ever mentioned there to prevent discrimination). She had found several records of Desert Apostles joining in recent months.

And she had always felt that her father's dark aura was different from everyone else's.

She ended up rejecting every possibility because there was no way anything could make her believe that her father had possibly been an alien, or even a mere human.

"Ugh!" Dark Precure growled, for the millionth time, she was presented with the same inconclusive conclusion.

Normally, after this frustration, she would leave for her training grounds and find some hundreds of Snackeys to lash out on. But she wasn't in the mood to do so today, there were too many mysteries in Castle Planet that she didn't want to think about.

No, she didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go to Earth.

Her father was never keen on her talking about Cure Moonlight, but he would never deter her diligence to assist in searching for the Great Heart Tree, right?

Besides, he wouldn't even noticed if she'd gone out anyways.

And so, she teleported away without a second thought, arriving at the skies above Japan.

She started her aimless search, though it was pretty much hopeless because there was no way a giant tree could be floating in the air and she couldn't see it.

Instead, she glimpsed a familiar purple head when she flew past Kibougahana.

 _Cure Moonlight! No, Tsukikage Yuri!_

She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she was too curious to resist. If she couldn't find out anything about her father, at least maybe she could find something here, be it relevant to her curiosity or not. She would've set off to investigate Cure Moonlight's weaknesses anyway if her father had allowed her.

She landed, and folded her wing tightly. One good thing about Kibougahana is that there was no lack of trees or small buildings for her to hide behind.

She watched Yuri walked out of... a building made of glass? Because it was sort of transparent? Whatever, it didn't matter to her.

Cologne was talking to Yuri, laying on her shoulder, "You really aren't going to tell your mother?"

"No," Yuri replied, her voice a bit saddened but strangely, her lips curled in subtle hopeful smile, "I don't want to give mother false hope. They said it's only someone who reported that they saw a man similar to father's photo in the missing person posters, there's still a possibility that the police would be after the completely wrong track. Besides, I really don't believe we could just find him so easily after half a year."

"Well, you could say that..."

"Not to mention that we **overheard** all this, Kaoruko-san specifically told her colleagues not to tell me, most likely for the same reason. That's why I can't tell mother, I'd rather see her surprised to know father is found than seeing her break down again because he's not. I'll be disappointed too, let alone mother. Something isn't logical about his disappearance, you know? For instance, how come he still can't find or still won't give up on finding the Great Heart Tree? And why won't he contact us?"

"Moonlight..." Cologne inched closer to her, lightly stroking his cheek against hers, "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. Don't lose hope! Maybe the heavens want to thank you for protecting the Earth for..."

She interrupted him by taking him into her hands, nuzzling him fondly, "The heavens have already sent me their thanks, my dear angel."

What else happened didn't matter to Dark Precure, she had needed to calm herself down after what she heard.

She repeated what Yuri said in her head time and time again, trying to convince herself that it was a coincidence.

But she knew it wasn't. What Yuri said completely matches with a chapter she read in the "Foreign Desert Apostles" tome.

A male botanist, France, in search for the Great Heart Tree, about half a year ago; and of course, Professor Sabaku looked like he was in his late thirties to mid forties too.

 _If this assumption is correct, then everything falls into place._

 _Even though he is now a part of the Desert Apostles.._. she avoided thinking about the word "brainwash". _Even though he shouldn't even have emotions anymore, why!? Why does his paternal instincts still remain!?_

Dark Precure didn't find herself clenching her fist until she heard Cologne talking to Yuri, "I just felt something over there!"

She immediately forced herself to calm down.

"Huh? Maybe I was imagining it..."

"Oh... I see. Come on, let's go."

Only did Dark Precure turn to look when she heard footsteps going away.

 _It's a lie! How can father also be Cure Moonlight's father!?_ She sat down on the ground, shaking her head violently.

But as time went by, the more she thought about it, bit by bit, she felt something more than disbelief.

Something boiled inside of her, something powerful and seething...!

 _NO! He's not your father anymore! He's my father! And MINE ALONE! Stop hogging him! Stop taking him away from me!_

Before she knew it, she growled and screeched, her voice raging with hatred, "CURE MOONLIGHT!"

She flew out from her hiding place, outpacing Yuri in less than a second. She grabbed Yuri's scalp viciously, hauling her behind for a good few seconds before throwing her onto the ground.

Yuri's body reacted to the foray before her mind did, letting out a heavy cough and a short scream, all before she could identify the figure in front of her, "D-Dark Precure!?"

"Transform! Now!" Dark Precure rasped, she couldn't care less about obeying Sabaku right now, "So that I can settle the score with you!"

Yuri panted as she got to her feet, Cologne safe in her arms, but sweating and trembling. "Are you hurt?"

Cologne shook his head silently. He gulped before he did his part, "Come forth, Precure Seed."

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART! The flower that glistens in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!"

"Cologne, stand back, best to find something to hide behind," Moonlight said to him, but her eyes didn't leave Dark Precure.

Cologne obeyed, despite that Moonlight was not using her usual strict and commanding voice. Others may not notice it, but he did, she was afraid. This was a predicament in which even the mighty Cure Moonlight couldn't hide her fear.

"Heh. Scared?" Dark Precure taunted.

Moonlight kept quiet, awaiting her enemy's onslaught.

An onslaught indeed, however you look at it, Dark Precure was definitely attempting to rip Moonlight apart.

Moonlight sought to test Dark Precure's ability, last time was too short a skirmish for her formidable nemesis to showcase her power. But when Dark Precure lunged for her throat and she barely evaded it, she saw that staying put would get herself killed.

She slid downwards nimbly to evade the ongoing attacks, and slam Dark Precure with her shoulder, and then elbow, finally a kick, pushing Dark Precure a few steps away.

She aimed both of her palms at Dark Precure, a silver blast charging up. Dark Precure pretended that didn't exist, when it hit her, she didn't even care, just continuing her onslaught at Moonlight.

Moonlight caught Dark Precure by the wrist and tried to hurtle her onto the ground, but Dark Precure found footing and reverse their roles.

She raised her foot, preparing to stomp on Moonlight, Moonlight slipped out of the way and sent a legsweep instead. She rose, as Dark Precure fell.

"Unforgivable...!" Dark Precure gritted her teeth and uttered fiercely, she put her hand on the gem on her chest as she stood up, "Gather, power of darkness, Dark Tact!"

It sent shivers down Moonlight's spine as she gazed upon a crimson and black replica of her Moon Tact, but she followed suit nonetheless, summoning her Tact of light, "Gather up, power of flowers, Moon Tact!"

They circled around each other, the tension was immense.

Dark Precure raised her Tact first, a blade the colour of blood protruded from the jewel at the tip. She charged at Moonlight, "DIE! DISAPPEAR! I'll never forgive you!"

Moonlight created a small barrier with her left hand and prevented the blade from impaling her, then used her own Tact-blade to push her enemy's towards the ground, "What are you talking about?!"

"DIE!" Dark Precure just repeated, slipping her blade out.

Moonlight saw no point in further questions and focused on the fight again, she advanced, making swift blows.

Dark Precure did an empty fade to gain back the upper hand. Her blows were not as swift, but they were much more bloodthirsty.

Meanwhile, from the sidelines, Cologne was watching with a heavy heart. He wanted to dash to his partner's side every time he heard the clash of swords, but he knew he would only be a burden.

He was only a fairy, that's why.

Never meant to do anything more than cheering on his partner...

Their blades clashed again. And he took an uneasy peek at the battlefield again.

He was paralyzed with fear as he witnessed Dark Precure knocking the Moon Tact out of Moonlight's hand. If it weren't for the shield on Moonlight's left hand, she would've just been beheaded.

Moonlight was persistent even without her weapon, protecting herself with one hand, the other firing a blast at Dark Precure's shoulder.

Dark Precure endured the pain that shot across her arm, she couldn't afford to drop her Dark Tact. She steadied herself and thrusted her blade again, of which Moonlight blocked.

But the sword wasn't her main aim this time, instead, copying Moonlight, she used her other hand to blast Moonlight's legs.

With her aching legs, it wasn't easy to stand, and harder to dodge Dark Precure's merciless blows. She bit her lip as the crimson blade pierced her ruffled sleeve, lightly scraping against her shoulder, she felt it leave a thin line of blood.

Dark Precure added a kick on top of that, Moonlight tumbled backwards and fell down.

"Goodbye!" Dark Precure yelled, her blade dissolved into thin air as she aimed her Tact at Moonlight, "DARK FORTE WAVE!"

"NO!" Cologne exclaimed, though his voice couldn't reach his partner.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Moonlight's dreadful scream rang across the air.

 _No! Please! No!_ Cologne pleaded in his heart as he found himself shivering in despair.

"It's over!" Dark Precure smirked confidently after panting for a few moments. _Would father be happy that I eliminated the Desert Apostles' mortal enemy? Would he praise me? Would he be proud?_ She was expecting that if Moonlight wasn't dead, she would be gravely injured as mere Tsukikage Yuri.

Her prediction was not accurate, though it wasn't far off.

As the smoke settled, they saw that she was down, feeble, wounded, but she was not yielding.

Her hands curled into fists, her visage wrenched but determined, Cure Moonlight was standing up. Slowly, unstably, but with certainty.

"What?!" Taken aback, Dark Precure readied herself for another fight.

"Hah... uu..." Moonlight's legs were shaking as she panted, but she kept her poise, not allowing herself to fall.

Suddenly, her form shifted, from her transformed self into when she was wearing the white dress before transforming. But only for one second, before she caught herself and stopped trembling.

"Huh?" Dark Precure was slightly fazed, "You..."

 _Don't tell me..._ Cologne observed the change in his partner's form and gasped. _She's impelling her Precure form to stay solely with her willpower...!_

Cologne half-screamed, half-cried, "Moonlight! This is reckless! Fighting any longer like this is suicidal! MOONLIGHT!"

Her form shifted again, but she clutched her rose-shaped brooch, stopping it once and for all.

Cologne saw her lips moved, but he didn't hear anything, maybe standing was already taking a toll on her.

"CURSE YOU!" Dark Precure opened her golden eye, a gust of wind immediately headed for Moonlight.

"MOONLIGHT REFLECTION!" Cure Moonlight produced a shield in front of her, the wind shot back at Dark Precure as soon as it touched the shield.

Being caught off guard, Dark Precure suffered damage, but only turned out to become more aggressive.

"So you can still fight?!" Dark Precure exclaimed, "So be it then! Let's see just how long you can hang on like that!"

Moonlight heard Cologne, and she wasn't stupid, she was well-aware that in her current state, Dark Precure could essentially tear her limbs apart in half a minute or less.

But she still had to take her chances. It was a battle of life and death, yielding was not an option.

Dark Precure was too blinded by anger then, she used nothing but direct attacks, so Moonlight doubted that she had any tricks up her sleeves.

If Moonlight could find the chance to deliver one crippling attack, she might just survive.

And so, as Dark Precure recover from the wind, she retrieved her Tact and prepared for another sword fight.

Once again, the sound of swords clashing, except this time it was much more worrying to Cologne.

Even though he knew she didn't have a choice but fight... _You can't... no more blood should be shed... don't..._

Another clash.

 _It's too dangerous... you won't make it...!_

Yet another one.

 _Someone please! Help her! Please! Save her! Anyone!_

And another, this time, it sounded like one side was bashing the other.

 _No one will come._

 _What was I thinking? Of course no one will come. There's only her._

 _But... if this keeps up, she—_

He heard her scream, and saw Dark Precure swung her blade at Moonlight's arm.

As Dark Precure drew back her sword, Moonlight dropped to her knees, blood dripping down her left arm slowly.

 _No! NO! This can't happen! I can't let this happen!_

"This time, for sure!" Dark Precure aimed her Tact.

 _I'm sick of staying put way over here! She needs me... I need her!_

"DARK FORTE WAVE!"

 _MOONLIGHT!_

* * *

Cure Moonlight couldn't believe her eyes when she opened them.

Someone came to her rescue.

She looked up, at the young man carrying her away from the red blast that was sure to have killed her this time. He had short, light violet hair and a sharp silver headpiece on the left side of his head. He wore a white shirt and black suspender pants, and on top of that, a purple circular cape with jagged edges and a silver heart-shaped brooch in front of his chest. Despite the difference in his appearance, he was just the same, she could tell.

"Cologne...? It's y-you... isn't it?"

"Yes, it is me," Cologne assured, now a human, though he didn't have the time to marvel at his new form and power, he had to carry her further away from the attack before landing.

"B-but... how?" Moonlight asked upon landing, but her legs gave in and she collapsed immediately, Cologne quickly knelt down to support her.

"I... don't actually know," Cologne admitted, he didn't try to help Moonlight up, she needed some well-deserved repose, be it just a minute, "I know that we fairies can change into humans at some point... Coupe-sama can do it, but I didn't know I could."

Moonlight didn't respond.

"Don't reply if you can't," Cologne knew she was exhausted, "Just listen then." He leaned closer, almost whispering into her ear, "I was so worried. Do you realise how horrifying it is for a fairy to see his partner practically being tortured? I was praying to be strong so I could save you, and now here I am, by your side. I need you, stay with me..."

Moonlight leaned back, resting her head on his chest, feeling at ease, "I'm right here..." And though seeing Cologne bigger than her felt strange, it didn't make her feel any less of his warmth, "Thank you..."

Alas, the peace couldn't last long, at least not now, when the fight was still in play.

Moonlight moved, and Cologne held her hand to help her stand. "Ouch!" she yanked at his sleeve as a sudden pain shot across her left arm.

"Can you still fight?" Cologne questioned tentatively, eyeing the gash on her upper arm, it wasn't too deep to cause a major blood loss, but it still looked excruciating.

She let go of him, reached down and ripped a part out from her long silver dress, tying it on her arm to staunch the blood flow temporarily, "This'll have to do for now."

Both of them turned to face Dark Precure.

"What difference will it make?" Dark Precure scoffed, "He's just a weak fairy."

Before Cologne tried to retort, Moonlight grabbed his hand, her fingers intertwining with his, "All the difference in the world."

Cologne smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze before charging at Dark Precure. He aimed a punch at her face, which she blocked, but he added a long knee to her stomach. He pulled his fist free and did a roundhouse kick, leaving a safe distance between him and Dark Precure.

Moonlight raised her Tact, dozens of silver blasts gathered in the air, and once Cologne was far away enough from Dark Precure, she launched them all at once, "Hya!"

Dark Precure repelled half of them with her wing, but not so fortunate with the other half, "Argh!"

But she regained composure quickly, and lunged back into the battle. Cologne was quick to put up a fighting stance, but Dark Precure threw him off balance with a throat thrust, then added a kick to the side, she quickly bypassed him and flew at Cure Moonlight.

"Oh no!" Cologne muttered under his breath.

Moonlight raised her Tact to defend, unfortunately, all Dark Precure has to do was grab her left arm.

"AHH!" she couldn't help wailed in pain as Dark Precure tightened her grip.

"Now I've got you!" Dark Precure grinned wickedly, she lifted Moonlight by her bloodied arm and threw her onto the ground savagely.

Moonlight screamed, her arm felt like it was ripped apart under the pressure of the grip. She couldn't get up after hitting the ground, the agony was paralyzing. She held back her tears as her form shifted again.

Dark Precure raise her Tact and swung it down.

"No!" Cologne rushed between them, materializing his own weapon — a purple sabre — with his brooch shining, blocking Dark Precure's blade.

"Out of my way!" Dark Precure yelled, enraged.

"Not a chance!" Cologne gritted his teeth as Dark Precure pushed him back. _A fairy's power is no match after all...!_

He saw his sword of light cracking, and the crimson blade sinking in. Dark Precure was smirking victoriously, but that suddenly gave Cologne an idea.

He jerked his sword towards himself, and in the one second Dark Precure lost her balance, he threw his sword away, along with the Dark Tact stuck inside of it. His sword dissipated, but his aim was only to get the Dark Tact as far away as possible.

"Damn you!" Dark Precure growled, wanting to retrieve her weapon.

"I don't think so!" Cologne mimicked his partner's prized palm strike, charged with magical energy, sending Dark Precure tumbling a few metres away.

He turned to Cure Moonlight immediately after that, kneeling down, "Moonlight..."

She was panting, but at least she was able to sit up. Her transformation was terribly unstable, changing to Yuri once in a few tens seconds, "I have... have to f-finish this with the next attack... or e-else..."

Cologne nodded solemnly, offering his hand to help her stand. When his hand touched her right hand, which was holding her Tact, the jewel of the Tact suddenly glowed brilliantly.

"W-what...?"

Cologne smiled and held her hand with both of his, "Go on, this is a sign for your new finisher!"

Moonlight was confused, but she didn't have much time left, she stood proud and pointed the Moon Tact at her enemy, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

She felt like she could fly at the speed of light, shooting at Dark Precure.

"What?!" Dark Precure opened her wing and tried to evade the attack, but Moonlight followed, she was clearly faster.

Dark Precure noticed, so she stopped, making a crimson barrier in front of herself. Moonlight hit it, Dark Precure was being repelled.

 _This can't be!_ Dark Precure's mind yelled.

She was just about starting to fret when suddenly a stern voice boomed across the air, "Dark Precure! Return this instant!"

Dark Precure was stunned and scared, and she felt obliged to obey. She snapped at Moonlight before teleporting away, "We'll settle this someday! And that day will be the day where darkness engulfs the moon!" She disappeared from their sight.

When she arrived at Castle Planet, the first thing she saw was Sabaku towering over her.

"Fa— Professor Sabaku."

Before she had had the chance to bow down, Sabaku had already started berating her, "You were not supposed to go out without permission! What were you thinking!?"

"I was only trying to seek out the Great Heart Tree..." On the contrary to earlier, now her voice was only a soft whimper.

"Is that so? And why did I find you in a battle with Cure Moonlight then!?"

"That... I... I apologize," Dark Precure blurted out, but remorse wasn't even close to her feeling right now, "But I was only trying to take out the enemy! What was wrong with that!?"

"You disobeyed me! We can't have Desert Apostles neglecting orders here and there now, can we!? And you are no different!"

"But..."

"Go to your chamber immediately! I will devise a fitting punishment!"

She was far from feeling sheepish, but looking right into Sabaku's blazing red eyes, she conceded begrudgingly, "Yes, Professor."

She entered her room and heard the door lock down. She wasn't upset, not in the slightest. All she felt was fury, more than ever, "Unforgivable... Cure Moonlight...!"

* * *

Cure Moonlight made a small turn to land beside her partner.

"You did well," Cologne approached her.

"... sorry..." she murmured, collapsing as her transformation faded.

Cologne barely caught her by the waist, "Moonlight! Hang in there!"

"I'm... j-just exhausted... that's all..."

The temporary bandage on Yuri's arm vanished along with her costume, now there was a visible gash under her short-sleeved blouse. Cologne was careful not to touch it when she shambled towards something she could lean on.

Mere seconds after Yuri settled, Cologne reverted to his fairy form, in surprise, "Huh? But I... uh! I can't change back..."

"Don't force it, Cologne," Yuri said weakly, "How did you manage to change in the first place anyway?"

"I really have no clue. I only wanted to... save you, back then, and the next thing I know, I was filled with mysterious power and became a human. But now..." he tried concentrating again, "I can't change."

"Don't worry about it. You've done plenty today and we're both tired after the battle, so take it easy."

"I just want to help you more," Cologne lowered his head, not looking at Yuri, "I don't want to be a useless fairy that just stands by and does nothing when you are in pain, Moonlight."

"Cologne..." Yuri lifted his head with her right hand and crouched down a bit to look him in the eye, "You're my most loyal friend, you listen to me and understand me, you give your all for my sake, and you just saved my life, twice. You're the best fairy a girl can ask for. I appreciate you for who you are, my best friend, did I really need to remind you of that?"

"Moonlight..." Cologne threw himself at Yuri for an embrace, "How will I ever thank you enough?"

Yuri smiled as she stroked Cologne's head softly. Then suddenly, she asked, "Cologne?"

"Hm?"

She looked at him, "You will always, always stay by my side, won't you?"

Cologne nodded with certainty, "Of course, forever I'll stay with you, I promise."

Yuri smiled, continuing to caress her fairy, "Then that alone is more than enough for me..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: This time was seriously dangerous!

Cologne: Well, the next chapter, **The Danger Intensifies (** **戦いは更に激しくになった！** **)** , will be set further into the future. Regarding the title, however...

Yuri: We're gonna be fine, aren't we? You did incredible today. Surely both of us will get better with time.

Cologne: [nods] Yes, we'll be fine, we'll always have each other.


	7. Chapter 7: 戦いは更に激しくになった！

**A/N: So, my friend designed a human form for Cologne and I did make it into a fanart, so once again, go to this link** www quotev com/story/11494748/Until-the-Moon-is-Full/7 **(and replace the space bar with .) to see it. Oh and i changed the cover image.**

* * *

 **Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Dark Precure confronted Cure Moonlight in battle, she turned out too formidable for Moonlight to handle alone. Dark Precure would've ripped her into pieces, had Cologne not miraculously transform into a human and rescued her.**

 **Time flies, it's been almost two years since Yuri's father disappeared, same goes for her time as a Precure, will her enemies be more and more menacing?**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Danger Intensifies (** **戦いは更に激しくになった！** **)**

Sasorina, Kumojacky and Cobraja were all called upon to the main hall in Castle Planet, clearly Professor Sabaku had something to say.

For the last two months, Sabaku rarely stepped out of his personal lab. He even went as far as to leave Dark Precure in charge of things, which mainly meant solving disputes between the three generals.

Rumours had it that he was hatching some master plan, there is no leader in the world that wouldn't do so after almost two years of failure.

And that would not be far off.

The three generals were both thrilled and nervous when Sabaku stepped out of his recluse state and sat upon his throne.

"Report. How's the situation of Earth?" Sabaku demanded.

All three of them kept the lips sealed.

Sabaku sighed curtly, "As I expected, but, things will change as of today." He took out a case from his pocket and a red jewel within it, "I have spent much time on these, the Jewels of Ire."

The three generals could feel the dark aura as they rose up from their bowing position.

"How will we use it?" Sasorina inquired.

Sabaku shot the Jewel in his hand at Kumojacky, it embedded itself onto the hilt of his sword. He took out two more from his case, one for Sasorina, as a headband, one for Cobraja, as a pendant.

Kumojacky placed a hand on his sword, "I feel great power from this, Jewel of Ire."

Cobraja scrutinised his pendant, "Magnifique! Beautiful!"

Sabaku raised a hand to quiet them down, "The Jewel of Ire will enhance your Desertrians' power, resilience and other special effects. Now, the Jewel itself can already do that, but to fully utilize the Jewel's capability, you only need to enrage your Desertrian, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, Sasorina."

"Yes?" Sasorina stepped forward.

"You may go once you get used to your new power. Bring me some results this time," Sabaku paused, "That goes for all of you!"

"Understood."

* * *

"Rehearsal starts in 5 minutes! Final rehearsal of the day, everyone pick up the pace!" the leader of the backstage staff shouted to everyone within earshot.

The School Festival for Myoudouin Academy was just around the corner, the entire school was already bustling about, let alone Yuri, who was a part of the backstage staff members.

She was running through a checklist in her head when she suddenly saw a boy looking for something frantically, she called out to him, "Takahashi-kun, if you're looking for the music USB for the rope skipping team, try to ask Hinata-san, she had had it last."

The boy stood up straight, calmed down and gave her a look, "I know what I'm doing, Tsukikage!" Then proceeded to look for the girl named Hinata.

Yuri shrugged and sighed. Some people will forever see her in an unfair way, and she refuse to let it hinder the progress of her job.

Those 'some people' were the ones who sent death glares at her when Momoka came over to the backstage and offered to walk home together after her work was done, and she accepted as usual.

"I miss junior high school," Momoka sighed.

"Where did this suddenly come from?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, I just went to the junior high division to pay my sister Erika a visit, and I felt like I miss junior high. We could be more childlike and carefree then, but now everything's changed."

"Is that so?" Yuri wondered. She started reminiscing.

In the past two years, her academic results remained the same — at the top of her grade. Though high school was a whole new level, she had absolutely no trouble coping with it.

Leisure time, well, just the same, reading and visiting the Botanical Garden, sometimes shopping with Momoka.

Social life... nothing worth mentioning there.

And news regarding her father? No change there either, it was hardly even saddening now.

Even her mission as Precure didn't change much. The Desert Apostles got stronger, she got stronger, nothing especially dangerous happened. In fact, the only thing that had even remotely changed was Cologne.

Of course, he had grown bigger, the space on Yuri's shoulder was getting a tad bit cramped now. But the main difference had to be his new ability. He had been practicing changing into human form for a while now. Although he couldn't quite match the level of his first fight, at least now there wouldn't be any unexpected reversions.

"I don't feel like anything has changed," Yuri said.

"Easy for you to say," Momoka grimaced, "High school maths doesn't quite agree with me, so hard compared to junior high!"

"Well, you still have me to teach you."

"Teehee, thanks for that, as always."

As the Botanical Garden came into view, Yuri waved her hands at Momoka, "I'm going that way today."

"Going to the Garden again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

After several more minutes of walking, she reached the Botanical Garden, "Good afternoon, Kaoruko-san."

"Welcome, Yuri-chan," Kaoruko quickly poured her a cup of Darjeeling tea and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thank you as always," Yuri sat down, she also picked Cologne up from her shoulder and put him on the table, only then did she realized that Cologne had been asleep all along.

Yuri and Kaoruko exchanged glances, and then both started giggling, but softly.

"How he managed to not fall off my shoulder was a wonder," Yuri commented.

"My goodness, he must be really tired," Kaoruko took out a relatively big handkerchief as a blanket for Cologne.

Yuri stopped giggling. She took a sip of tea, "He must've been practising behind my back again."

"He's doing it for you, Yuri-chan."

"I know... And I could never thank him enough for that."

"Looking back, it really was magical," Kaoruko said, "I've told you, Yuri-chan, fairies can't change to human this early on. At the end of the day, that time had to be a miracle, especially considering the fact that his second transformation was 9 months after that."

"It was a miracle that he himself brought forth," Yuri smiled at her fairy partner, "He... he did it with the desire and determination to help me — save me. He is such a little hero."

Kaoruko smiled too. The friendship between Yuri and Cologne didn't change, if not, strengthened in these two years.

The serene atmosphere was interrupted by a shining light, emanated from the heart mark on Coupe's belly.

Kaoruko sprang up and took the Heart Pot out from there, the light was from the many Heart Seeds inside.

"What is this?" Yuri gasped, a little too loudly.

"Huh? What?" Cologne suddenly woke up.

"Oops, sorry," Yuri apologized sheepishly when she realized she woke him up.

Cologne completely ignored her apology and just flew straight at the Heart Pot, "Cure Flower, does this mean...?"

Kaoruko nodded, "Something is happening at the Great Heart Tree."

"What shall I do then?" Yuri inquired thoughtfully.

Kaoruko looked at Coupe for a few seconds, communicating with him, then she turned back to look at Yuri, "Sorry if I startled you. It's not something bad, this is actually good news."

"Good news? What kind of good news?"

Cologne caught on as well, "You'll get it when the time is ripe, it —" he was cut off when he let out a long yawn.

Yuri chortled, "Alright, alright, sleepyhead, let's get you back home." She reached for him and held him in a position that was comfortable to sleep in.

She took one last look at Kaoruko, and the Heart Pot, Kaoruko nodded at her, assuring her. She smiled and bowed her head lightly as a goodbye and exited the greenhouse.

* * *

Yuri didn't detect anything out of the usual the next day at school, yet.

She was on break from backstage duty and was strolling around the campus when she suddenly spotted two small white figures whooshing across the sky. She let out a tiny gasp in alarm.

"What's the matter, Moonlight?" Cologne asked.

"Nothing... it's just," Yuri tried to follow the peculiar figures, but lost track all too soon, "Ugh, I lost track!"

But something else, something not so relevant now caught her attention. She heard a rapid tapping sound just behind the corner. Driven by her curiosity, she peeked from the edge of the building, and saw a boy practising rope skipping.

 _He's on the rope skipping team if I recall._

Upon seeing the advanced moves the boy was practising, Yuri recognize that he was not just a part of the team, he was also the chosen performer for the solo virtuosic verse.

Suddenly, the boy tripped over the rope and fell down with a yap.

He cast his rope aside, then examined the abrasion on his knee. It was very minor, but he didn't seem like he wanted to stand up again.

Just as Yuri was wondering why, she witnessed Sasorina teleporting in front of the boy.

"Who are you!?" the boy recoiled in alert.

"Just stay still and let me see your Heart Flower," Sasorina smirked as her eyes glowed golden, "Yes, this will do."

Yuri rushed out at once, almost screaming at the boy, "Run away! NOW! QUICKLY!"

Of course, Sasorina noticed her. She just extended her braid and bashed Yuri by the stomach, slamming her against the building.

"Now I've got you," she turned back to her victim, "Heart Flower, come on out!"

The boy hollered and was shrunk into the crystal ball, which Sasorina discarded without a second thought. She picked up the skipping rope, "Desertrian, it's your cue!"

Yuri recovered fast, soon, as Cure Moonlight, she started battling the massive rope with a pair of detached legs (I know it sounds ridiculous, just bear with me here and use your imagination).

Cologne picked up the crystal ball and backed away, a mere Desertrian could not compel him to join in the fight, he was confident in his partner.

Moonlight grabbed one of the Desertrian's legs at lightning speed and then threw it outside of school grounds, fighting here was too risky for her taste.

Then she waited for the Desertrian to stand up and attack her, "Show me what you can do!"

The Desertrian stood up with next to no struggle, it swung its two handles around like enormous nunchucks, "I'm scared..." it started yelling, "Everyone thinks highly of me, but I can't do a solo verse! I'm afraid! I'm afraid to let everyone down!" Its swing attacks were powerful, however, it could not keep up with Moonlight's speed at all.

At one point, Moonlight jumped up to dodge the assault, and the Desertrian followed suit, showcasing exceptional jumping strength.

But Moonlight immediately turned around and let herself fall, she drove her knees into the Desertrian's middle, plunging it back to the ground.

"I practised so hard! But it's not enough..." the Desertrian whined weakly.

Sasorina was confident however, she pointed at Moonlight, "You think this is over? Ha! Not today! Think again!"

She put a hand on her chignon, assured that her Jewel of Ire wasn't a dream, she willed it to glow an eerie red light as she extended her hand at her Desertrian, "Stand up!"

The Desertrian obeyed with ease, its eyes glowing the same red light.

Moonlight shot a glance at the crystal ball in Cologne's arms, the boy inside was clutching his head, his countenance contorted as though he was being tortured by some earsplitting noise.

"What did you do to him!?" Moonlight demanded, shouting at Sasorina.

"Oh, just a little something to touch up my Desertrian," Sasorina cackled, "Go!"

Moonlight was alerted by the boost in the Desertrian's speed, now they were on par.

She had to leap to dodge an attack again, and that immediately put her at a disadvantage.

Before Cologne had the chance to provide support as her flying cape, the Desertrian already gave pursuit into the air, reaching her in half a second, delivering a swing attack to her upper body, and instantly adding another at her back, sending her crashing into a barbed wire fence excruciatingly.

She felt pain shot across her right shoulder as she stood up again, "Argh..." She assumed it to be a major bruise or a minor bone fracture.

 _Can't deal with it right now._ She thought to herself. _I need to find out what she did with the Desertrian and how to retaliate._

Meanwhile, Sasorina started jeering at her Desertrian, "Trying hard doesn't make a difference, you are a disappointment, and you'll always be!"

The Desertrian snarled, exasperated, it lashed at Cure Moonlight again. She charged her left hand with magic to counter each attack, but with just one hand, it was impossible to keep up.

The handle thwacked at her already wounded right side, she crashed into a thick tree trunk and hit the back of her head.

She fell down, unable to stand up, instead, the Desertrian bound her with its rope and lifted her into the air, in a position where her shoulder was twisted, it took all her self-control to not wail in agony.

Unable to struggle, it seemed like all was lost when the Desertrian secured a more delicate part of its rope around her neck, attempting to suffocate her.

"Keep going, Desertrian!" Sasorina was actually very thrilled, but she had to continue mocking her Desertrian, "If you can't even achieve this, you're just a letdown, a useless disappointment!"

"I'm... I'm not useless!" The Desertrian shrieked as it tightened its grip around Moonlight's neck, she let out a painful wheeze, tried as she might, but she couldn't free herself.

Cologne saw the need to help her now, he changed into human form and was ready to jump in. But something suddenly caught his attention.

Out of the scarce consciousness she still had, Moonlight glimpsed two white figures zooming towards her. _Birds...? No wait! They are the ones I just saw...!_

It took a few seconds for everyone to process what happened, they heard a "Let go of the Precure-desu!" sounded and saw two white creatures ram themselves into the rope bounding Moonlight neck, in hopes of helping her. To no avail, of course, they plummeted to the ground without even budging the rope.

Cologne was the quickest to react. He leapt and sent a heavy kick to the rope confining Moonlight, freeing her, also catching the little creatures in his arms when he passed them.

Moonlight let out a few coughs as she landed on her knees, but she was primarily unscathed, thankfully.

She looked at Cologne, eye contact was sufficient communication between them, "Thanks, Cologne."

"I can still help, you know you need it."

"I can see you've got your hands full," she regarded the little ones in his arms, she had quite a number of questions to ask, but she knew it wasn't the time, "Just keep them safe when I finish the fight, okay?"

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Don't worry, I've worked out how Sasorina powered up the Desertrian, and I have a theory as to counter it."

"Alright, I believe you know what you're doing."

Moonlight turned to face the Desertrian once again, "Don't give in like this! Nobody ever said that you were useless! No one thought of you as a disappointment!"

"No... Liar!" the Desertrian swung both of its handles at her.

"MOONLIGHT REFLECTION!" She created a barrier with her right hand, deflecting the attack back at itself, the Desertrian took damage, giving her adequate time to continue.

"Don't be afraid to stand on stage! You've tried hard, and that's already admirable. No one saw you as a disappointment, now you can only disappoint your team by backing down! So don't give in! Show them all you've got!"

The Desertrian trembled, muttered a soft whine and yielded.

"What!?" Sasorina exclaimed.

"Gather, the power of flowers, Moon Tact!" Moonlight smiled with pride, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

After the sound of an explosion, the Desertrian was purified. A recovering Heart Flower and a skipping rope fell into her hand.

"Grr... I'll remember this!" Sasorina bit her fingernails and whined as she retreated.

Cologne handed her the crystal ball confining the victim for her to return the Heart Flower. She carried the boy back to the school campus, with Cologne following suit.

She laid the victim down on a bench and placed the rope next to him, she whispered, "Edelweiss, courage and devotion. Your Heart Flower has convinced me that you'll do great, now it's up to you to convince yourself."

She detransformed, turned around and walked to Cologne, "Now, give me a gist of all this."

He said simply, "The Great Heart Tree gave birth to new fairies, just as the Heart Pot had foretold yesterday."

Yuri took the two small fairies into her arms, she smiled genuinely, "Aww, you're both so adorable! What are your names?"

"My name is Chypre-desu," said the one wearing a pink bow, "It's an honour to meet you-desu, Cure Moonlight!"

"I'm Coffret-desu," the other one said, "You were incredible-desu, Cure Moonlight!"

Yuri giggled as she cuddled them gently, "You two really are cute, and lovable! Unlike Cologne over there."

"Hey! Excuse me!" Cologne feigned chagrin, "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

The three laughed, and Cologne did too.

"Chypre, Coffret," Yuri ceased laughing after some time, her tone now solemn, "I appreciate that you wanted to help, but please don't do anything like that again, you could've gotten hurt. Please, promise me."

The fairies looked at each other, then back at her, they nodded, "Okay, we promise."

"Good," Yuri stroked their heads.

Cologne walked up to her, "Moonlight... I'm sorry I wasn't of much help."

"What are you talking about, Cologne?" Yuri replied, "You saved me, thank you."

"I, well..." he gazed at her right shoulder, "Is it alright?"

Yuri tried to move her shoulder backwards, and she winced, "Ow... I think it turned out to be a hairline fracture, but it'll be fine after some treatment."

"Okay..." his anxious visage finally relaxed into a soft smile.

* * *

"Done!" Yuri grinned as she showed Chypre and Coffret a wide basket with two cushions inside, "See if it's comfy enough."

The fairies flew inside and laid down, they sighed in delight, "Thank you, Cure Moonlight."

Yuri also took out a blanket she made from an old t-shirt and tucked them in 'bed', "Sleep tight, Chypre, Coffret."

"Goodnight."

The tranquility brought a smile upon her lips as she finished any work left for the day and her nighttime routine.

She sat down in front of her desk mirror and combed her hair, Cologne sat on her desk, facing her, and spoke, "You are so biased, why don't I have my own basket pillow?"

"That's because you sleep on my pillow," Yuri chuckled, "What? Are you jealous?"

"No, I was just saying," he chuckled along, "You are just too cool when you give your all to take care of others, I love that part of you so much."

"Same goes for you, Cologne," she gave a quick but sincere reply.

He smiled, but he turned solemn soon after, "Moonlight, you do understand the meaning of this, right? Chypre and Coffret being here implies..."

"New Precures?"

Cologne nodded.

Yuri looked thoughtful, then she shook her head.

"Moonlight?"

"No, at least not yet," Yuri said, "Chypre and Coffret are still newborns. I want them to enjoy life and know more about this world before they make any decisions."

"I understand, but you know the Great Heart Tree has a rationale for this, I think..."

"The Desert Apostles' power up."

"I'm afraid so."

Yuri shook her head again, "Comrades can wait. I can still — well, with your help — we can still handle our enemies."

Cologne looked skeptical.

Yuri put down her comb and placed a hand on her fairy's cheek, "Don't worry, we won't fall, I trust us. Do you not trust me?"

He snugged against her hand after some seconds, "I do trust you."

She smiled, then picked him up from the desk and took off her glasses, "Come on, it's getting late."

She switched off the lights and got into bed. Placing Cologne on her pillow, she gave him a light peck on the forehead and tucked him into the blanket before covering herself, "Goodnight, Cologne."

"Goodnight, Moonlight."

She shut her eyes, Cologne didn't. He watched his partner's serene repose, he pursed his lips as he tried to banish the thoughts about Desert Apostles from his mind.

 _Sweet dreams, Moonlight, may respite befall you in dreamland the way it can't in the real world._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: Today was so special, Chypre and Coffret were born. You gotta live up to the title of a "senpai", Cologne.

Cologne: Just count on me, I don't doubt myself on this.

Yuri: [sniggers] Well, they can definitely learn how not to be cute from you, not that I want them to learn such a thing.

Cologne: Ugh! Are we going over this again?

Yuri: [ignores his obvious agitation] Next time on **Until the Moon is Full** , **Ballroom Dance Party, What is this Feeling? (** **優雅なダンスパーティー、何なの？この気持ちで？** **)** , look forward to it, see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: 優雅なダンスパーティー、何なの？この気持ちで？

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **For more than two years, Yuri had been fighting the Desert Apostles, there were difficult times, but she always turned out victorious. That's why Professor Sabaku invented a power up for Sasorina and the others.**

 **In response, the Great Heart Tree gave birth to two new fairies, Chypre and Coffret. And yet, Yuri refused to let them go find other their own Precure partners, just how will their stories unfold?**

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Ballroom Dance Party, What is this Feeling? (** **優雅なダンスパーティー、何なの？この気持ちで？** **)**

"Ballroom dance party?" Yuri asked, surprised.

"Yes! It's a fundraising Halloween event," Momoka was beaming as she showed Yuri the poster, "I can't believe there's such a big event going on for Halloween! Yuri, let's go!"

"Momoka, you know that me and social events are two words you don't put in the same sentence."

"You are a 16 years old young girl, Yuri, you have to know and attend these kinds of formal — or at least semi-formal — activities eventually!"

"Main point being 'eventually'."

"You don't have anything to do on 31 October anyways, come on, pleeeeeeease, come with me!"

"But... but I don't even have a costume." Yuri only realised how bad this excuse was after she said it.

"Oh, is that all?" Momoka scoffed, "Please, your best friend is the daughter of the owner of Fairy Drop, that is not a problem."

"I... uh..." Yuri's mind went blank, no other excuses came to her brain.

"Pleeeease! You don't even have to dance, you can just be there and chat with people, and dance only if it interests you, that is, if you don't intend to bring a dance partner along."

"Do you intend to bring along a dance partner then?" Yuri asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, another friend of mine."

"Then why do you want me to go?"

"Because it doesn't feel right, we're best friends and we never hung out together aside from shopping trips? That sounds wrong, doesn't it?"

Yuri sighed, knowing that her friend was not going to concede, "Okay, fine, I suppose I can tag along."

"Yes!" Momoka clapped her hands, thrilled, "Then let's head to my place and let's get you a costume!"

* * *

At the night of the dance party

"There you are, Yuri!" Momoka, in a mermaid costume, called out to her friend, "I knew this gothic Lolita outfit would look great on you!"

"Hi," Yuri greeted, then noted that her friend wasn't alone, "Oh, who's this? Your dance partner, I presume?" She gestured at the tense young man following Momoka.

"This is Kaito-kun, and yes, my date tonight," Momoka introduced, "We worked for the same modelling company, so that's how we met. Kaito-kun, this is Yuri, my best friend I told you about."

"Nice to meet you," Kaito, in a pirate costume, nodded to Yuri, relaxing a little.

"You too."

"What about your dance partner?" Kaito brought up a subject Yuri didn't want to touch on.

"Yeah, is he late? That's kinda a definite no-no," Momoka said.

"Actually," Yuri started, "I didn't..." she stopped short when she glimpsed a familiar light purple haired head in the crowd. She tried to focus and confirm, but the person was too far away, it was hard to see without her glasses (because Momoka said glasses can't go with her costume).

"Sorry, excuse me for a second." She followed the person, and even though he was wearing a mask, she knew there was no mistaking it. She tapped his shoulder and then pushed him to a corner of the venue, "Cologne, what are you doing here?!"

"Ah, I was just looking for you, Moonlight," Cologne smiled.

"Don't dodge my question."

"What? I figured that if you're going to a Halloween ball, you'd probably need a dance partner."

Yuri's mouth fell open for a bit but no words came out.

"Don't tell me you gave no consideration to that," Cologne flashed her a sly smile, "You're not going to let this festival go to waste, are you?"

"You're okay with staying human for so long?"

"Well, this would be great practice."

"What if someone recognises you? You've been fighting Desertrian with me lately."

"I really don't think anyone would, but that's why I've got this mask just in case, I dusted it out from a forgotten drawer in your room," Cologne winked.

"What about Chypre and Coffret?"

"They're just getting along with your bookshelf. Stop worrying, nothing can happen."

"Gosh, I'm starting to hate how well-prepared you are," Yuri muttered and blush lightly, "Come on, let's go back to Momoka and Kaito-kun."

"Yuri, is that your date?" Momoka asked gleefully upon her return.

Yuri sighed, "Apparently yes, he is..." but she quickly realised she couldn't possibly call him Cologne.

Luckily Cologne was prepared for that too, "My name is Hanajima Tsukiya. Childhood friend of M... Yuri's."

"Nice to meet you, Hanajima-kun. Sorry, let me borrow your date for a bit," Momoka beamed, then dragged Yuri a few metres away and whispered to her, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you have such a good-looking boyfriend?"

"W-what makes you think he's my b-boyfriend?!" Yuri almost shouted back.

"Well, for starters, he called you by just your first name. And blushing so hard sort of gives it away, you know?"

Yuri immediately tried to cover her face, "Uh... I put on makeup blush..."

"Don't lie, last week you didn't even know how to use a mascara... you didn't even know it's called mascara."

"Ugh... never mind! I mean, no, he's just... I mean..."

The music started playing.

"Oh, the dance is starting!" Momoka clapped her hands, she walked back, "Come on! Kaito-kun!"

"Ladies first," Kaito replied with a charming smile.

They joined in the dance as every other pair did.

 _Thank goodness she let the matter drop, I can't believe she actually let the matter drop..._

"May I have this dance too?" Cologne walked to her, "You can say 'no' if you really don't want to."

"Well, since you're here and all," Yuri replied coyly, fiddling with a tread of her hair, "I guess, perhaps, I do want to... dance."

Cologne smiled, he took hold of her right hand gently and planted his lips on her knuckles, "As you wish, m'lady."

Her heart raced as they occupied the spot next to Momoka and Kaito. His right hand now on her waist and her left hand on his shoulder... which suddenly reminded her of something, "Wait, you can dance?"

"Nope, never dance in my whole life. But I'm a fast learner, you'll see."

The dance was just an andantino so they had no trouble keeping up, in fact, Yuri forgot about how worried she was that they'd make a scene and instead soaked herself in the festive mood around her.

Cologne watched her smile, he was happy too. Ever since the three generals got their power-ups a month ago, Moonlight was anxious, but now she was relaxed and really enjoying the moment. He knew he was right to come so she would have no excuse to back out from the dance.

Unfortunately, duty pulled them away from Halloween.

Out of the blue, Kumojacky appeared on the stage with a pack of Snackeys by his side. Many people started panicking and running away as the Snackeys jumped down from the stage and pounced on people.

"What is this stupid festival?" Kumojacky commented, "Why is everyone wearing these impractical clothes?! Snackeys, wreck it!"

"Why is their timing so so very bad?" Cologne complained.

"I think I hate them for more than just bad timing," Yuri's fight mode switched on.

"You can't transform now, you have to go with everyone else!" Cologne whispered.

"I know," Yuri whispered back, then she turned around to grab Momoka's hand, "Come on! Let's go! You too, Kaito-kun!"

Momoka went along and Cologne followed, however, Kaito was completely paralyzed.

"Kaito-kun!" Yuri yelled.

Momoka let go of Yuri's hand and went back to get Kaito, while Kaito snapped out of it when his name was called.

"Are you okay?" Momoka asked him.

He nodded.

Suddenly, a few Snackeys leapt at the two. Momoka let out a short scream. Kaito moved between her and the Snackeys, but he just stood there, trembling and on the brink of hyperventilation.

Cologne jump-kicked the Sunackey closest to Kaito, then he threw a few back elbows at the other ones to fend them off, "Go!"

"Kaito-kun?" Momoka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah... sorry."

"Let's go!" Yuri urged as she flipped a Snackey over her shoulder. Then she ran behind Momoka and Kaito to push them until they started moving.

They reached the edge of the hall, Yuri was about to shove Momoka and Kaito into the escaping crowd, however, it seemed that Kumojacky had found his victim. His eyes glowed red as he observed the wilted Heart Flower of Kaito's, "Yes, that'll do. Heart Flower, come on out!"

Kaito screamed and got trapped in the tiny crystal ball, the Heart Flower and him floated over to Kumojacky.

"Kaito-kun!" Momoka cried.

Yuri increased her speed and pushed Momoka into the crowd without a sliver of hesitation, while she and Cologne stayed behind, trying not to be noticed by any civilians.

"Alright, that's the last of the people we need to evacuate," Yuri walked up to Cologne, "Ready?"

"You bet!" he turned into fairy form, "Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART! The flower that glistens in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!"

"There you are, Cure Moonlight," Kumojacky separated the Heart Flower from the crystal ball, "Desertrian, it's your cue!"

The Heart Flower merged with a decorative wizard statue, it grew in size and became a massive humanoid Desertrian in a deep blue robe, a scepter in hand, "HALLOWEEN!"

A close quarters battle quickly broke out, when Moonlight wasted no time to deliver a strong kick to the Desertrian's middle, followed up by her prized palm attack, shoving it a few meters away.

"I hate this!" the Desertrian whined, "I hate feeling scared!" It spun its scepter around, blocking Moonlight's aggressions.

Then its scepter shone, a large banner slipped under Moonlight's feet, the sides of the banner gathered above her, trapping her inside like a butterfly in a net.

 _Levitation!?_

She was unfazed, however, cleaving the banner open with a swift swing of her Moon Tact and landed with a light tap.

The Desertrian shook its head in frustration as it cried out its worries, "Why am I always so afraid of everything!? Why am I born such a scaredy-cat!? I hate this! I want to be brave, be strong, but I was useless! Unable to do anything because I was too busy trembling in fear!"

"Pull yourself together, Kaito-kun!" Moonlight shouted.

"What a pathetic boy," Kumojacky remarked, he touched the Jewel of Ire on his sword. The Desertrian turned more aggressive as before.

"Such weakness," he started to provoke his Desertrian, "If you're not fearless, then you're a failure, a coward, worthless garbage! Now wallow in your own spinelessness and make your Heart Flower wilt even more!"

Moonlight almost couldn't dodge when dozens of magical blasts flew out from the scepter, once she found safe footing though, she countered them with her own attack, "MOONLIGHT SPARK!"

As a screen of smoke generated from the opposing attacks, Moonlight put the few seconds to good use.

 _Its means of offense and defense are both its scepter, if I can destroy it, I'll win._

She leapt into the air, ready to deliver a powerful kick to shatter the scepter, little did she expect that the Desertrian was waiting for her.

When she noticed, it was already too late, she plunged right into the bubble generated from the tip of the scepter with a yelp.

 _A trap!? Curse it!_ She punched the bubble, but it already turned into a solid sphere the second she fell inside, it was no use.

She backed away, trying to contemplate, until her back hit something. She spun around, and was faced with a familiar apartment.

She read the nameplate. _My home... but why? How?_

She checked her appearance — now in her casual civilian clothes — before she stepped inside.

She froze in place.

"F-father...!?"

Her father was there, sitting at the dinner table, smiling and reading like he always did so long ago.

But he disappeared as she walked closer.

 _Ah... I was just seeing things... there's no way—_

Her brain denied it, but her heart told her to believe.

So she sought confirmation, "Mother, are you here?"

There were sounds from the kitchen, her mother was there, boiling water with the kettle.

"Mother," Yuri called out and walked closer, reaching to tap her shoulder, "I know I'm silly for asking this, but did you just..."

She cut herself off with a gasp, when she touched her mother's shoulder, her mother started to fade away.

"MOTHER!" Yuri screamed, her mother disappeared completely, the water kettle back to where it should be before use.

She ran out of the kitchen, then proceed to open every door in her small apartment, but there was no sign of her mother.

She wasn't the only thing that vanished, a pair her shoes, her jacket, her daily necessities, all gone. It was as if her mother just...

 _Left._

Yuri collapsed weakly, she sobbed, "Mother...?"

* * *

"Moonlight!?" Cologne gasped when he witnessed her being trapped inside the sphere.

"Hahaha!" Kumojacky boasted, "She will never come out again! Now I can make Heart Flowers wilt as I please!"

Cologne gritted his teeth as he turned human, materializing his sword from his brooch, charging at Kumojacky. Of course, the enemy was quick to unsheathe his own sword and parry.

"What did you do to her!?" Cologne demanded while fighting.

"A fear simulation," Kumojacky replied, "That sphere will realise her greatest fear. If she's strong enough to overcome it, then maybe she will come out. But I'm willing to bet that no such human has such strength, no human is fearless!"

Cologne was being pushed back by Kumojacky's blows.

"Now I'll go destroy some more Heart Flowers with this power!" Kumojacky cackled.

"I won't let you!" Cologne slipped his sabre out, "Moonlight will return! For the time being, I need to stall for her."

"Dumb fairy, it doesn't matter whether you let me or not," Kumojacky brought his sword towards Cologne's side, he blocked it, but was thrown off balance. Kumojacky added a kick to his stomach, forcing him crashing into a wall.

"Moonlight will never give up..." Cologne used his sabre to help him stand up, "and neither will I!"

"So persistent," Kumojacky grumbled. With his brawn, he knocked Cologne's sword of light away without breaking a sweat. Then he made a swift cut on Cologne's right thigh, drawing blood.

"Argh..." falling onto his knees, Cologne groaned in pain, red staining his leg.

"There, now you can't try anything funny," Kumojacky mocked. He carried on with his Desertrian, stomping to wherever the majority of the escapees was situated in.

Cologne clutched his wound as he tried to stand, but it was too painful, the only result was more blood gushing out.

"Please, Moonlight, stay strong, people need you here!" he pleaded, "You will come back, I trust you!"

* * *

Yuri was shaking, she never thought she would feel so insecure in her own home.

"Mother... where are you...?"

Tears dripped onto the floor.

"Don't l-leave me... alone... I'm sca—"

Suddenly, a voice rang in her ears, "Moonlight..."

She looked up, "Cologne?"

"Stay strong."

"Cologne? A-are you there?"

"People need you here."

She stood up slowly, in spite of the numbness in her legs. _That's right, I was fighting just now, I can't stay down over here!_

She panted, trying to steady her shuddering self.

 _I-I'm scared... I'm a-afraid... but I cannot back down!_

His voice rang again, "I trust you!"

 _Because Cologne is waiting for me, everyone is waiting for me!_

She became Cure Moonlight as she stood up straight, she found her surroundings cracking.

 _It's an illusion, of course, why was I getting so apprehensive?_

She clenched her fist. _Wait a bit more, Cologne, I'm coming right now._

She punched the biggest crack, the illusionary world vanished around her.

"Moonlight!" Cologne grinned in relief upon seeing her escape.

She wasn't relieved however, as she saw him having to lean on a wall to stand, "Cologne!"

She rushed in front of him, inspecting the gash on his thigh, "You're wounded! What happened?"

"I'm fine, at least I can walk, but running, fighting and dancing are all out of the question."

"Let me help staunch the blood," Moonlight suggested, concerned.

Cologne shook his head, "There are people who need you more than I do, Kumojacky was planning to trap everyone who escaped into those bubbles!"

"That's... horrible," she knew what would happen in the sphere, she knew not everyone could take it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him..."

Moonlight put a hand on his cheek gently, "It's not your fault, you tried your best."

"Moonlight..."

"Now, rest. I'll come back as quickly as possible, hang in there."

Cologne nodded, she dashed out of the venue. Soon she found where the enemies were, and the sight shocked her.

There were countless of spheres, but not a single person in sight.

"Such cruelty..." she clenched her fists in anger, now she couldn't care less about tactics, she just charged with her Moon Tact in hand, blasting the Desertrian into the air.

Kumojacky exclaimed with incredulity, "No way! She broke out of the fear simulation!?"

The Desertrian stood up with little struggle, but Moonlight didn't give it a chance to fight back, "Hear me, Desertrian! Don't listen to Kumojacky! Everyone has fears, everyone, no matter how strong they are, there is no such thing as fearless! But fear isn't weakness! Succumbing to fear and giving up on yourself is!"

"What are you talking about?" Kumojacky scoffed, "Fear is paralysing. When you are afraid, you can't fight. Defeat will be the only outcome!"

"Shut up!" the Desertrian screamed, generating magical energy with its scepter, launching it at Cure Moonlight.

"That's wrong!" she continued, "Standing up despite your paralysing fear is what it means to be strong! So don't give in, fight!" She extended her hand at the attack, a silver barrier forming in her palm, "MOONLIGHT REFLECTION!"

She deflected the blast back at the Desertrian, shattering its scepter. And before it even had a chance to retaliate again, she brought her finisher upon it, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

Kumojacky retreated, the Heart Flower fell into her palm, the spheres started shattering one by one, releasing confused but mostly unscathed civilians, Moonlight felt relieved.

"Everyone," she announced to the civilians, "I'm sorry for your involvement in tonight's battle, but everything is okay now, the enemy has been eliminated. Please do enjoy the rest of your night."

She returned to the dance venue with a head start to give back the Heart Flower — a posy of fennel.

"Fennel, it means strength in flower language," Moonlight detransformed and smiled, "I'm sure Kaito-kun will overcome fear little by little in the near future."

Soon, people started pouring into the venue, she blended in with them and found Momoka, pretending that she discovered the unconscious Kaito and the injured Cologne (or "Tsukiya" as far as Momoka is concerned) by chance when she came back.

"Oh dear!" Momoka was aghast at this, "Are you guys alright?"

After a little chat, Kaito decided to return home for the night, and Momoka left with him, she wanted to escort him halfway just to be safe.

With Yuri's help, Cologne managed to stand up and stagger to the first-aid station. Yuri was glad to see that there were little to no people inside, the guilt that her carelessness made Cologne bleed was already enough to get her worked up for days. She couldn't even look at his injury without feeling a knot in her stomach.

"Can you still walk?" Yuri held his hand, she was against it but he insisted he want to walk around after bandages were applied.

She wouldn't let him go any further than a few minutes though, and forced him to sit down. He only gave a resigned smile at how worried she was.

"By the way," Cologne asked as the both of them settled down on a bench, "I'm curious."

"Hm? About what?" Yuri responded.

"I want to know, what is the mighty Cure Moonlight's greatest fear?"

She didn't speak a word.

Cologne knew her well, though, "It's about your family, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well... what's left of my family," Yuri admitted, "But because I only have half of my family left, it's all the more precious to me."

She clenched her fist on her lap and continued, "What if one day mother... left...? As sudden as father's disappearance. Just the thought of being left all alone frightens me."

He held her fist in his hands.

 _She's trembling..._

Yuri looked at him, she faked a smile, "It's so uncanny, usually I could've sworn that loneliness never bothers me, and yet," she looked away, "here I am, shivering because the notion of being by myself daunts me..."

"..." Cologne placed a hand on her cheek, making her face him.

"C-Cologne?"

"Moonlight..." he peered deeply into her eyes, "you'll never be left alone. There are so many people who love you by your side."

"But..."

"I know I can't call myself your family or anything, Moonlight, but, if it's any comfort, let me make this promise again: I'll stay by your side, forever."

She put one hand on top of his, her expression softened into a true smile.

 _She... stopped shaking._

 _He's so warm..._

He was left in astonishment when she suddenly leaned into his shoulder, her lovely face right next to his own, "...?!"

She spoke, "Thank you... just what will I do without you...?"

That night, she reckoned that she had little to fear.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Author's note: Remember to go see the fanart on quotev, i am especially proud of this one!**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

A/N: Hihi! It's your dear author here!

Cologne: I'm here too.

A/N: Anyway, Cologne, there is a dialogue I thought you'd say, but you didn't.

Cologne: Oh? Was it something of importance I forgot to mention?

A/N: Well, it is quite important. Why didn't you tell Yuri-san something like "You look so beautiful tonight."?

Cologne: [blushes] Eh...? Saying something like that...?

A/N: Yeah, isn't that always what boys say to girls in these kind of events?

Cologne: ...

A/N: Shall I give you a chance to say it next time? [hiding a smirk]

Cologne: No, thank you! Next chapter isn't even that focused on me! [still blushing]

A/N: Hmm... I suppose you have a point, alright. Next time, **Memories of Father, and a girl named Tsubomi? (** **お父さんへの記憶、と、つぼみという女の子？** **)**. See you next time, readers! [grins]


	9. Chapter 9: お父さんへの記憶、と、つぼみという女の子？

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

 **Cologne was worried for Yuri and therefore joined her on a Halloween dance party in hopes of easing her mind of constant thoughts about her battle.**

 **Afterwards, when Cologne was hurt in the fight, it seemed that both he and Yuri realized something.**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Memories of father , and a girl named Tsubomi!? (お父さんへの記憶、と、つぼみという女の子？)**

"Thanks for the lunch, Momoka," Yuri smiled as she stepped out from Momoka's home, also known as Fairy Drop.

"It's the least I can do, Yuri," Momoka responded, "after you taught me all about Monday's mathematics test, now at least I am confident in getting a pass."

"You're exaggerating, it's nothing. Anyway, good luck on Monday's test, if you have any more questions in the meantime, feel free to call me, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks so much! See you on Monday!"

"See you!"

As soon as the automatic door closed behind Yuri, Cologne spoke up on her shoulder, "Moonlight, look over there."

Yuri followed the direction of his hand and looked at the building next to Fairy Drop, she recalled it had been an unused building since two or three months ago.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kaoruko-san," Yuri walked over to the elderly lady standing outside of the building.

"Ah, Yuri-chan, Cologne, Chypre and Coffret, hello all," Kaoruko was slightly startled, but then she nodded at Yuri and Cologne, and smiled at the two smaller fairies in Yuri's bag, "Why are you here?"

"I was helping Momoka with her maths next door," Yuri gestured at Fairy Drop, "What about you, Kaoruko-san?"

Just when Kaoruko was about to speak, a young voice called out from inside the building, "Grandma!"

A girl with magenta hair came running out from the building, grinning, but when she noticed Yuri was there, she halted in her steps and hid behind Kaoruko.

Kaoruko patted her head, "It's okay, Tsubomi. Yuri-chan is a nice girl, come on, introduce yourself."

The enthusiasm in her voice died down, Yuri even had to lean forward to hear her, "I am Hanasaki Tsubomi, nice to meet you."

Yuri nodded, "Tsukikage Yuri. Pleased to meet you too."

Tsubomi seemingly loosened up a little, but continued hiding behind Kaoruko when speaking to her, "Grandma, dad said he had something to tell you, can you come inside?"

"Alright, just a second."

"Okay," Tsubomi walked back to the building staring at the ground.

"Sorry, Yuri-chan," Kaoruko gave her an apologetic look, "Tsubomi is very introverted, she always does that when she sees someone new."

"No, don't worry about it. At any rate, I think you've once mentioned that your granddaughter and her family live in Kamakura, what are they doing all the way here in Kibougahana?"

"Long story short," Kaoruko heaved a subtle sigh, "Tsubomi's parents plan to quit their old job and move here in the coming spring, so that the family would be complete."

"Quit their job? That's quite the resolution! Why? Did something happen?"

"You could say that, they plan to open up a flower shop right here, but well..."

"Well?"

"Ah, it's nothing you need to be concerned about, Yuri-chan, sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have asked so much. Then, I should take my leave now so that you can carry on, goodbye." Yuri didn't wait for a reply for Kaoruko, she just excused herself at a fast pace.

"That girl seems like a nice person-desu," Chypre suddenly popped her head out from Yuri's bag and grinned.

"I don't know-desu, all I can say is she was shy-desu," Coffret shrugged.

"Well, I think she's a nice person-desu," Chypre persisted.

"If she moves to Kibougahana then maybe you'll meet her again," Yuri patted Chypre's head.

"I will look forward to that-desu!" Chypre beamed cheerily and dove back into the bag with Coffret following suit.

"So, where are you going now, Moonlight?" Cologne enquired, "Now there's not much point to go to the Botanical Garden, is there?"

"Silly Cologne," Yuri chuckled, "Appreciating flowers can be done any time." She put a finger on her chin, "But, I guess not today, let's go home for now, I can still revise maths."

She changed her mind as she arrived home though, her hand was on her keys, but she put them back, "On second thought, Cologne, how would you feel about a practice battle?"

Cologne nodded.

Yuri smiled, she bolted down the stairwell in the apartment complex, "Let's head to Kibougahana Hill then!"

"Wait," Cologne flew away from Yuri's shoulder as they reached the ground floor.

He changed into a human in front of her, "Let me warm up too." Then he grabbed her hand and started running, "Now let's go!"

They arrived at the top of the hill in a few minutes, panting and laughing. They decided to start the practice battle after resting for a while.

"Shall we make a bet again?" Yuri asked, "I'm looking forward to you cooking for me if I win again."

"Then I won't lose this time!" Cologne retorted, "Though I don't know what I want you to do yet."

"We'll see!" Yuri stood up in a fighting stance.

Cologne sprang up and sent a punch, Yuri locked his wrist with her arms, then she turned around and attempted to flip him over her shoulder.

However, Cologne yanked his arm out and jumped away. Yuri didn't retaliate, so he pressed on with a high kick.

Yuri dodged by crouching down, then slammed her knee into his chest since the position was favorable.

He did a backflip and then aimed a punch back at her chin. She evaded to the side while he continued his advances.

Both stopped when Yuri managed to capture his fist, she jerked Cologne closer before kicking him away.

Cologne leaned back, landing on his hands, he turned around and knocked Yuri down with a swift legsweep. Then he grabbed her right wrist and held it to her back, "I predicted you would try to grab my fist, now I've got you!"

He let her go after a few moments, she sat up and flicked her wrist, "Yeah... you win. Hm... why is it that you always know my next move?"

"Hey, are you okay? Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? I'm fine, why?"

"You, of all people, not wanting to study was a bit abnormal already. Not only that, your fighting style changed too, you tend to be less passive than today. What's going on?"

"I... I don't really know if there's anything going on with me..." Yuri grasped her wrist with her other hand while looking away, "I'm not feeling any specific sentiments, I just... ugh I can't put my finger on it."

"Moonlight, I..."

"You don't have to help me, Cologne," Yuri replied, predicting what he wanted to say, "I don't know how to help myself either."

Cologne walked in front of her and dropped to one knee, "It's okay, I'm always here, that's why. Whenever you feel like it, we can talk, I'll always listen."

Her visage melted into a smile, "I know..."

He offered her a hand and they stood up, she suddenly leaned forward, slightly brushing her lips against his right cheek.

"Cologne, you give me strength whenever you are by my side, thank you."

Cologne went speechless as Yuri backed away, "Ah..."

"So," Yuri smiled, "You won the practice match, what is it that you want this time?"

He continued spacing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as usual, Yuri would allow Chypre and Coffret to fly off and have their own fun while she sparred with Cologne.

This time, Chypre wanted to see Tsubomi again, and Coffret complied. They gleefully flew over to Fairy Drop, planning to peek into the next building.

But the sight sent chills down their spines. There was no one inside the house, only a crystal ball.

After making sure the coast was clear, the two fairies muttered up all the courage they had and flew inside.

Chypre picked up the crystal ball shakily, and they saw the sturdy male caged inside, "No way-desu... is this..."

"He may be that girl's father-desu," Coffret deduced.

"We need to tell Moonlight-desu, as soon as possible-desu!"

They rocketed off into the sky, flying to Kibougahana Hill. Little did they know that a certain magenta haired girl caught a glimpse of them.

"What are those!?" Tsubomi pondered, afraid but curious, she eventually decided to give pursuit.

* * *

"Moonlight!"

Yuri and Cologne turned around as they heard, planning to welcome Chypre and Coffret back casually, like always. But they froze as they saw the crystal ball in Chypre's possession.

Wordlessly, Chypre gave her the crystal ball.

"This is..." Cologne started.

"Mr Hanasaki," Yuri finished that thought, then asked the fairies, "Where did you two go? Was there any sign of casualty?"

"No-desu. No one was there-desu," Coffret replied.

"What of his family then?"

"We don't know-desu."

"Moonlight, look! There!" Cologne called out.

Overlooking half of the town from this height, they saw a Desertrian rising to life in the distance.

"Unforgivable..." Yuri stared at the Desertrian, made off vines and thorns. Her grip over the crystal ball tightened.

Cologne placed a hand on her shoulder, he changed into fairy form, "Let's go. You'll save him, you always do."

Yuri gave a curt affirmative grunt.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

Cologne turned into Cure Moonlight's cape, she flew toward the Desertrian, Chypre and Coffret followed.

Meanwhile, Tsubomi continued her chase, she was too curious to give up halfway, and even more curious when she saw a human figure join the fairies.

Moonlight made her entrance at the battlefield known by bringing a kick down on the Desertrian hard.

Cologne changed back into a fairy and stood aside with Chypre and Coffret.

"We've been waiting," Sasorina was commanding the monster, "Crush her, Desertrian!"

The Desertrian flung its arms around, they were stout vines with thorns all over them, painful to the slightest touch.

Moonlight created a barrier with her left hand to withstand blows while advancing, she sent kicks at the body of the Desertrian whenever she found an opening to.

The Desertrian hollered out its worries as it endured her attacks, "I'm sorry, Tsubomi, I want the best for you! I really do! But I'm worried! We have a stable job now, what if we can't earn an income here in Kibougahana!? I know you'll be happy here, but is moving here really the right choice!?"

Its thorns couldn't harm her with the barrier, but its force was starting to repel her.

 _Change of plans._ She slid the barrier between her and the throned vine when it attacked, using it as a platform, she leapt at the Desertrian and plunged her knees into it.

Of course the Desertrian wouldn't yield so fast, it recovered after several seconds, it stood up and faced Moonlight.

Both of them stood still, waiting for the other to make a move.

A sharp gasp broke the tension. It was from an exhausted voice, frightened as well.

If it were a mere passerby, Moonlight wouldn't have felt as uneasy. Alas, it wasn't.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Moonlight turned her attention to the girl arriving at the battlefield, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Oh, someone you know?" Sasorina's lips twisted into a wicked grin, her hair extended and wrapped itself around Tsubomi's neck, smothering her, all before the poor girl could even let out a scream.

While Moonlight was distracted, the Desertrian shot out a huge leaf to slam her against a lamppost.

Moonlight was quick to summon her Tact, she easily cut open the leaf even with her limited movements. She didn't waste a single moment once she was freed, she immediately sent a blade attack with her Tact, slashing Sasorina's hair into two.

Catching Tsubomi in her arms, she held her breath when she realised Tsubomi was unconscious, but let it all out when she put a hand on Tsubomi's wrist and felt her pulse.

 _Phew... she's alright, thank heavens!_

"Moonlight!" Cologne exclaimed, she looked up and saw the Desertrian's thorny vine swinging towards Tsubomi.

 _Not on my watch!_ She thought as she turned around, her back facing the assailant so that Tsubomi would be safe.

She inhaled sharply as she felt the vine lashing against her back and the thorns digging into her skin. Then, when the Desertrian drew back its vine, Moonlight was swung across the air with it, screaming, and finally thrashed into the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Cologne floated to her, turning into human form to help her up.

"I'm fine," Moonlight raised a hand to stop him and sat up herself, "Go protect Tsubomi-chan and bring her to a safe place!"

Cologne grimaced when he saw the bloody marks the thorns left on her back, "No, I can't just leave you here to fight alone!"

"And risk Tsubomi-chan's life?!"

"Moonlight, you're bleeding... don't force yourself!"

"No! Tsubomi-chan is powerless and unconscious, she needs to be protected," she ignored Cologne wanting to retort, "You are to keep Tsubomi-chan safe, that's an **order** from your partner!"

"Fine!" Cologne gritted his teeth, but when he took Moonlight's hands in his, she felt nothing but tenderness, "Please, don't do anything too reckless!"

"I..."

"Promise me!"

Startled by his abrupt outcry, Moonlight stuttered, "O-okay... yes, I promise."

"Good," Cologne squeezed her hands lightly before he let go, rushing to Tsubomi, carrying her and leaping away.

Sasorina didn't seemed to care much about letting Tsubomi slip through her fingers, she only sought to defeat Moonlight now that she was wounded.

Unfortunately for Sasorina, Moonlight rose to her feet in no time, "Unforgivable..."

Sasorina threw her a glare of contempt, "Huh?"

"You planned to make this Desertrian attack Tsubomi-chan..."

"So?"

"This Heart Flower belongs to Tsubomi-chan's father! His worries are all because he loves his child! And you! You turned that heart into a monster! You twisted it into attacking its owner's daughter!" She gripped her Moon Tact tightly, "You shall not toy with his heart any longer!"

"Ha!" Sasorina laughed, "We'll see about that!" The gem on her headband glowed dark red, and so did the eyes of the Desertrian.

As a Precure, Moonlight's injuries always heal fast. Albeit she felt that the blood around the edges of her wound was already starting to clot, she knew that if she got hit on her back again, she would pass out from blood loss.

 _I need to stay out of its reach, otherwise, it's over._

 _...I have to predict its move perfectly...!_

Before she had enough time to devise a strategy, the Desertrian charged at her, its vines ready to attack.

"What should I do!?" it shrieked, "What's best for my family!? I don't know!"

"What is there not to know?" Sasorina taunted in a disdainful voice, "What's so important about family anyway? Just find a solution that's the easiest for you, isn't that the most important thing?"

The Desertrian let out a mad screech, shooting out two giant leaves, attempting to trap Moonlight. She escaped by a hair and leapt at the Desertrian.

It tried multiple times to viciously knock her down, but she was extraordinarily brisk for someone who was injured.

 _It always attacks from above with its left arm and from the sides with its right arm..._

When she dodged, she always tried to land in different positions, so that she could see from different angles.

 _If it couldn't hit me, it would delay for two to three seconds before drawing back the vines._

 _With that in mind, I should be able to calculate a slim opening between them to slip through and attack its upper arms._

She set up a shield, just in case. It took a few risky trials, but she eventually found the perfect chance.

With finesse and poise, she propelled herself up from the ground and in between the vines at the right moment. Then she turned around and aimed at the Desertrian's right upper arm, "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!"

The Desertrian groaned in pain as she landed behind it victoriously. _Alright, it won't be using its right arm for at least a few minutes._

Just as she was about to follow up with another attack, pain suddenly shot across her back, forcing her onto her knees.

 _Did I... overexert myself...?_

She gripped her upper arms, trying to stand up, but the pain was so severe she almost shed tears.

"Now's your chance, Desertrian!" Sasorina commanded.

It raised its left arm, ready to squash her with it.

 _No... I can't lose this fight!_

She generated a blast on the tip of her Moon Tact, seething the Desertrian's vine as it touched the magic.

She yelled at the Desertrian, "Mr Hanasaki! Which of your choice is correct, I cannot tell! But you can discuss with your family, that will make them happy! Whichever you choose in the end, you'll make it through as a whole, a family! So please, Mr Hanasaki, you have to pull yourself together now! At least, do so for Tsubomi-chan's sake, please!"

"..." the Desertrian halted, "Tsu... Tsubomi..."

"Moonlight!" she heard, and she saw Cologne came running back.

"Cologne?"

He looked distressed, "Hang on, I'll come help you!"

"Don't worry," Moonlight shouted, she stood up slowly, "I'm alright."

She aimed her Tact at the Desertrian, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

The Desertrian was purified, the Heart Flower landed on Moonlight's palm as she sighed in relief.

"Grr... I'll remember this!" Sasorina stomped her feet like a spoiled child and retreated.

Moonlight looked inside of the crystal to see the Heart Flower, "Gardenias, symbolising family and love for a child, eh?" A rueful look flashed across her eyes, but she smiled, "Tsubomi-chan must be a lucky child."

"Moonlight," Cologne walked up to her. She expected him to hand her the crystal ball confining Mr Hanasaki, instead, he secured her into his arms and pulled her into an embrace abruptly.

"Cologne...!?"

"You're... safe..." he said softly, his voice quivering, almost a whimper.

"O-of course I am, did you doubt me?"

"I was... afraid."

Moonlight's startled visage softened into a warm smile, "Cologne... I assure you, I'm fine."

"I know, I know..." he didn't loosen up, "...I'm sorry, Moonlight... But please, just let me stay like this for a while..."

 _Just a little while... let me just be reassured that... you're still here with me..._

"Um... alright..." she replied coyly.

In all honesty, the bloody mess on her back was stinging in this posture, but she didn't care. When she thought about it, it was always her arms that wrapped around him, but never his arms around her, and so she closed her eyes and immersed herself in his warmth.

* * *

"Mother, I'm back," Yuri said as she returned home.

"Welcome back," Haruna's voice came from her bedroom, most likely folding the laundry.

Yuri didn't need to tell Cologne what she wanted to do, he left her shoulder without asking, retreating into her room as Chypre and Coffret followed suit. She was grateful.

"Mother," she whispered as she entered her parents' bedroom. Yes, Haruna was folding the laundry. Though it didn't matter much to Yuri what she was doing, Yuri just hugged her mother from the back wordlessly, she didn't care about how the wound on her own back was aching, this was more important.

She didn't know what her mother felt, didn't seem like she was surprised though, which was good.

Eventually, Haruna turned around and wrapped her arms around her daughter too, without questioning anything.

Yuri was merely a few centimetres shorter than her mother, but at that moment, she felt like a young child again, one that was shielded from everything in the arms of her parents.

Parents. That word didn't exist in her world anymore. She only had one parent left.

It didn't matter to her much in the past two years, why did it now?

Yuri wanted to cry, and she very much could, she was Tsukikage Yuri now, not Cure Moonlight, she didn't have an obligation to be strong to the world.

She didn't though, she still have an obligation of such to herself and to everyone who loved her, she couldn't cry for their sake.

Thankfully, Haruna understood her daughter. She started running her fingers through Yuri's lovely long hair, "It's okay, Yuri-chan, tell me what's wrong."

"I..." Yuri choked, she had to put up a brave face in front of Haruna, she knew her mother suffered more than she did.

"You can say it out loud, Yuri-chan, whatever is on your mind."

"I... I miss father..."

Silence followed, and it frightened Yuri, what if she just called back her mother's most painful memories?

To her surprise though, Haruna just continued stroking her hair rhythmically, "Me too, Yuri-chan. Me too."

Tears fell silently, Yuri didn't cry out loud, nor did she sob, she just let her tears stream down her face freely.

Haruna held her close.

And that made her smile, even when crying.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Yuri: Sorry, Cologne. I worried you today, didn't I?

Cologne: [sighs] Yes, you totally did.

Yuri: Sorry...?

Cologne: Please don't do that again...?

Yuri: I'll try. Anyway, for next week: **A Perilous Christmas! What did Cologne Discover? (** **危険なクリスマス！コロンは何を気づいた？** **)**

Cologne: [facepalm, whispers to himself] I really do hope she's going to be safe... really...


	10. Chapter 10: 危険なクリスマス！コロンは何を気づいた？

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

Yuri had a brief encounter with Kaoruko's granddaughter — Hanasaki Tsubomi, whose family planned to move to Kibougahana for her sake. The familial love she witnessed reminded her of her long lost father, she wept in her mother's embrace.

Also, Yuri was injured in the battle with the Desertrian, in order to protect Tsubomi. What will this lead to?

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Perilous Christmas! What did Cologne Discover? (** **危険なクリスマス！コロンは何を気づいた？** **)**

"Okay, mother. Yes, bye," Yuri hung up on the phone.

"What did she say?" Cologne asked.

"She's eating out with her colleagues tonight, they're having a Christmas party," Yuri swung her head around to look at Chypre and Coffret napping on their cushions, "So it's just us tonight."

"What a shame, it's Christmas Eve, and you have to stay home alone."

"I'm not alone," Yuri tapped Cologne's nose lightly with her finger, "You're with me, and Chypre and Coffret."

"Well then, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She walked to the kitchen with Cologne on her shoulder.

"It's not too late to tell Momoka and the others that you can join their party."

"..." Yuri halted in her steps for a moment, then continued to the kitchen.

"You do realize that when I told her I need to cook for the night, I was just making up an excuse, right?"

"But now you're completely free, why don't you go join them?"

"Nah," Yuri replied as she started cutting vegetables and then soaking them in water, "I'm just going to cook an early dinner for myself tonight plus lunch for two tomorrow, then enjoy a nice long bath, it's been a long time since I could do that. Hey, Cologne, can you help me with the rice cooker? One and a half mugful of rice please."

"Jeez, Moonlight, you're such a slave driver," Cologne complained as he reluctantly left her shoulder.

"If you help, you can eat earlier."

"It's not like I eat a lot of human food anyway."

"I'm making my version of yasaiyaki," Yuri taunted in a singsong voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm helping! I'm helping!"

"You always have a soft spot for my cooking, don't you?" Yuri giggled.

"You're just lucky I like to eat vegetables more than meat," he retorted.

* * *

"Gochisousama," the two of them chanted as they finished eating, well, for Cologne, it meant finish drinking his Cureful Mix.

Cologne helped to do the dishes while Yuri prepared the Cureful Mixes for Chypre and Coffret, so they wouldn't have to be hungry if they woke up, then, she could finally go to bath.

"Cologne, the new white dishes are going to the brown overhead cabinet, do you know that?"

"Copy that, boss."

"Haha, very funny." By this time, Yuri was shouting from the bathroom, she was tying up her long hair for the bath.

She sighed softly as she submerged herself in the warm water. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a soak.

 _Feels so good... how I miss just relaxing and having some time to myself..._

 _Something like parties... don't suit a lone wolf like me... I'll end up reading my book in a quiet corner anyways..._

 _And I've told Momoka so many times too... just when will she learn?_

Yuri couldn't help but smile when she thought about her best and only friend aside from the fairies. She and Momoka had grown so close that they were almost like sisters.

But looking back, it seemed so ridiculous that they even became friends in the first place.

Her, whom most students view as a boring academic prodigy; and Momoka, a charisma model and the most famous girl in school.

Sometimes she would hear other students gossiping about how she was getting close to Momoka to get fashion tips and other incredible privileges. She usually shrugged them off.

 _We're friends because we understand each other, unlike most of you who knew nothing but fame and appearances._

They were friends, but that doesn't mean they weren't still different.

As much as Momoka said she didn't have real friends other than Yuri, other students paid no mind. They would invite her to shopping trips or parties. Every time, when she accept the offer she would ask Yuri to go with her, and every time Yuri would refuse.

 _I wonder if we could still call ourselves friends..._

Yuri closed her eyes and leaned back. Her thoughts now shifting from Yuri's to Cure Moonlight's.

 _Chypre, Coffret. Born so that I don't have to fight alone...?_

She let out a short chuckle.

 _No. Not right now. I can handle things myself. I can handle things better myself._

She proceeded to tell herself to just take it easy and enjoy her bath. She was so relaxed that she almost didn't hear the noise outside, almost.

 _Desertrian?!_ She stood up.

"Moonlight!" She heard, the next thing she knew was that something — someone bumped into her bath curtain.

She immediately sank back into her tub, sitting with her knees close to her chest, flustered, "Cologne?! What are you doing in here?! This is the bathroom and I'm taking a bath! Get out!"

"Oh," it seemed like Cologne had absolutely no idea what he did before Yuri pointed it out, "s-sorry... But there's a Desertrian outside! Is this really the time to be talking privacy?!"

"Yes! It is!"

"Hmph! Females!" He threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Can't you just go outside and give me a few minutes to change?"

The wordlessness gave her the answer she already knew was coming, and she also knew that Cologne would be giving her a very annoyed look by now.

"Argh! Fine! Just get out of the bathroom and fetch me my Heart Perfume and Precure Seed, and by that I mean tossing them to me where you are now, outside of my bath curtain, in case I didn't make myself clear!"

"That, I can do," he flew out. Yuri heard him shuffling through stuff in her room and came back, "Alright, catch!"

Her Heart Perfume and Seed fell right into her hands, "PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

Seconds later, she opened the curtain and stepped out as Cure Moonlight, blushing and flaring, "What were you thinking?!"

"W-what?! I didn't see y-you naked!" Cologne's back was facing her now, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was embarrassed.

"You could've at least knocked!"

"Look, are you going to fight or not?"

Moonlight sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

"BLIZZARD!" the ice Desertrian screeched, at the same time discharging freezing wind from its palms, turning passerby's into ice statues wherever it went.

Cobraja laughed beside it, thinking that solid ice was much more beautiful than living flesh and blood of humans and a silent street better than a rustling district.

Almost silent. One little girl. One little girl that hugged her frozen father as she bawled her eyes out.

"Tsk," Cobraja wasn't pleased with the broken stillness, "Desertrian, do her in."

The girl cried louder in fear as she refused to leave her father.

The Desertrian activated its winds. After a few seconds, thinking the girl had froze, it lowered its arms, only to see a silver barrier.

"What?!" Cobraja exclaimed.

Cure Moonlight revoked her barrier and knelt down in front of the little girl, "Don't worry, your father will be fine."

The girl didn't stop crying.

"It's alright, I'll save him, I'll save everyone here, just stay out of harm's way yourself, I'm sure that's what your father would want you to do too." Moonlight patted the girl's hands to reassure her, then she gave a signal to Cologne (who was just setting aside the crystal ball trapping the victim in case you're wondering), "Now, follow my fairy, he'll bring you to a safer place."

"O-okay, I trust you, Precure..." the little girl sniffed and ran after Cologne.

Moonlight turned around and glared at Cobraja, "Attacking a little girl? Did you really have to condescend any lower than how you already were?!"

"That brat was disrupting the peace of Christmas night just because she was scared," Cobraja shrugged, "I'm disgusted."

"Oh yeah? And what's your excuse for doing the same?"

"Why, to defeat you, of course," Cobraja grinned maliciously, "Desertrian!"

The Desertrian charged at her and sent a punch. Making a cross with her arms, she barred it with ease. She repelled the monster's arms, and delivered a powerful palm strike while it was still stunned, forcing it to back at least a few metres away.

Cobraja joined in, hurling five cards at her. She dodged with three cartwheels towards the Desertrian and kicked it at Cobraja. It fell, but Cobraja evaded.

Gritting his teeth, Cobraja willed his pendant to glow, just like Sasorina's headband and Kumojacky's sword, he put a hand on his Desertrian, "Get up."

The Desertrian rose, as if no damage had been made. It charged at Moonlight once again, with its hands open, firing its chilling flurry.

As Moonlight held its icy attack at bay with her barrier, the Desertrian exclaimed, "Why?! Why didn't they invite me?! I thought we were friends!"

"Cure Moonlight!" She suddenly heard two little high-pitched voice calling for her, she looked back and saw the two young fairies.

"Chypre, Coffret!" Moonlight yelled, voice filled with uneasiness.

"Oh?" Cobraja saw his chance, he again hurled cards at the little fairies.

Cure Moonlight extended her left hand at the fairies, erecting a relatively smaller barrier in front of Chypre and Coffret.

"Unharmed?" Moonlight asked.

"Y-yes-desu..." their voice trembling.

"Hahaha," Cobraja laughed, "Silly Cure Moonlight, always selfless. But how long can you keep it up?"

The Desertrian intensified its winds while Cobraja continuously threw his cards. Moonlight was being pushed backwards.

Chypre and Coffret gasped in fear. Moonlight gritted her teeth. _I can't hold them up much longer, it's just a matter of time before one breaks..._

She used her right hand to deliver a blast at Cobraja, he suffered damage and his attacks halted. But because she used her right hand for other purposes, the Desertrian easily shattered her first barrier and sent a punch aiming at the legs. She fell clutching her ankle in pain, her boots coated with thin ice that had — fortunately — yet harmed her legs, but she rose up swiftly all the same and ran at Chypre and Coffret.

The Desertrian, at the same time, created a large ice pillar and threw it at the fairies like a javelin.

Moonlight pushed Chypre and Coffret out of the way, but she was hit on her lower limbs once again and crashed into a glass display window, "ARGHHHH!"

Cologne came back right at this moment, he flew to his partner, "Moonlight!"

He changed to human form and swung her left arm around his shoulders to help her stand up.

"How's the girl doing?" Moonlight asked him.

"She's frightened, but there are other escapees taking care of her now."

"Good job. Now go stay with Chypre and Coffret, I don't want them to get hurt."

"But you..."

"I'm okay. Someone needs to keep Chypre and Coffret safe," Moonlight slipped her arm out from his grip, "and it needs to be you."

"Understood," Cologne nodded and rushed towards his kouhais.

The Desertrian started its tantrum again, "Why is everyone leaving me out?! Why won't they ask me for what I think?!" It leapt at Moonlight, she zoomed away, and they engaged in a physical battle.

"You're all worked up because of that?" Cobraja scoffed, "Please, what's so good about having friends if they going to ditch you after all? You could just distance yourself from those lowly party animals, isn't that a good thing?"

"It's not like that!" the Desertrian fumed. It once again shot gusts of wind at Moonlight, except this time it was much stronger and much harsher.

Cure Moonlight stood her ground, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer. The blizzard was so aggressive that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

 _Come on! You need to advance!_

She willed herself to move, only to let out a short pant as she was being repulsed.

 _It's no use... my body is feeling numb... I..._

"M-Moonlight... look!" She barely heard Cologne call to her from afar. She forced her eyes to open by a slit, and she saw her upper left arm started turning into ice!

Stunned, she lost her concentration and lost her ground. "Kyaaa!" she screamed as she crashed into another shop.

"Squash her," Cobraja spoke with zero emotion.

The Desertrian stomped heavy steps towards Moonlight.

"Moonlight!" Cologne shouted, ready to defend her any second.

"S-stay away..." Moonlight stammered, clenching her frozen left shoulder.

Thump! The huge Desertrian stomped on the much smaller heroine. Chypre and Coffret peeped, Cobraja covered his face and laughed, Cologne tried to convince himself not to lose faith in his partner.

And he was nothing but right. The Desertrian's foot was being thrusted away, they could all see that Cure Moonlight was using her legs — despite the wounds — to stop herself from being squashed.

 _Yes!_ Cologne shouted inwardly as Moonlight repelled the monster and sprang up.

She was alright, but her head was aching from the cold wind earlier and her legs were on the brink of failing her anytime. _I can't think straight or keep my balance for much longer, I need to finish this quickly._

The Desertrian put its hands on its head, "I want to go to my friends' party too! I want them to invite me!"

"There has to be a misunderstanding," Moonlight said, thinking of Momoka, and subconsciously smiled, "True friends never leave you behind, they would stay by you even when you didn't ask for it! I'm sure you have true friends with you too! And I'm sure that if they could hear you right now, they would tell you just how much they love you and how making you feel left out was never their intention! Think about it, would you ever purposely leave them out? If you wouldn't, then surely they feel the same!"

Cobraja commanded, "She's wrong! Don't listen to her, Desertrian!" He summoned ten cards and cast them at Moonlight when she was still recovering, the Desertrian added an ice coat for each of the cards, turning them into sharp blades.

Moonlight ducked to dodge them all. However, when she stood back up with a backflip, she was only greeted by the Desertrian's large hand.

It grabbed her as she yelped. Then it squeezed.

Moonlight wailed in agony as the monster's grip crushed her. Worse, it was starting to freeze her from her waist, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She screamed and screamed while trying to use her own strength to break free, but it was no use. The cold was sapping her energy away and making it harder for her to stay conscious.

Just before her eyelids could close, she glimpsed that Cologne wasn't with Chypre and Coffret. _Where are you...? Cologne...?_

She got her answer. The ice arm squashing her snapped, and she plunged down from there.

"You know, there's a limit to overexerting yourself." She heard. Focusing her eyesight, she saw Cologne — in human form of course — carrying her away from the broken snow arm.

"H-how did you...?"

"Never had I felt so thankful to low quality light bulbs before," Cologne gestured to the string of lights next to the melting ice arm as he let Moonlight down.

She leaned on him almost instantly as they landed. Most of her right thigh and her abdomen were now made of ice, her legs were quite injured, and she almost passed out from hypothermia, standing was difficult.

"So now you're willing to lean on somebody," Cologne held her hand and winked, "Well, that's new."

She stood on her own and let go of his hand as soon as she regained her balance, "I'm going to finish this fight."

The Desertrian found it hard to balance when the weight of its arm was gone, Moonlight took the chance to use her finisher.

"PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

The Desertrian was purified into just a puddle of snow and the Heart Flower. The ice encasing people melted.

Cobraja knew he had lost, thus he retreated without trouble.

Cologne brought Moonlight the crystal ball which trapped the victim, she retrieved the Heart Flower and saved the poor girl.

Then, three of the people who unfroze approached her, one of them asked, "She's our friend, is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine, she's going to wake up soon."

"Thank goodness," another one sighed in relief, "We'd feel so guilty if she's not fine. We only thought she didn't like parties, we never meant for anything to turn out like this."

"She'd be very happy to hear that," Moonlight smiled as she left the girl in the care of her friends, "Her Heart Flower is a branch of arborvitae, which means unchanging friendship in flower language."

The group of teens left with their unconscious friend. Moonlight waited, only until they're out of earshot did she let her suffering be known.

She sat down, hands clutching her wounds, and moaned in pain quietly. Half of her body was covered in frostbites. There were marks left by when the monster squeezed her on the sides of her arms. And no one needed her to take off her boots to know her legs were severely bruised.

Cologne put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down to look at her, "Let yourself be rescued for once, princess."

She stood up despite her pain, much to Cologne's chagrin.

"What?" Moonlight scoffed, "Did you expect me to just say 'Thank you, my prince.' and just let you carry me home?"

Cologne laughed, "'Knight' would've sufficed, but I'll accept 'prince' if you like to call me that."

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"Then I shall dream on," Cologne replied, and both of them laughed.

Then Moonlight noticed Chypre and Coffret cowering behind a lamppost, "Chypre, Coffret, come here, sweethearts, there's nothing to be afraid of now."

She extended her arms to let the small fairies fly into her embrace. Chypre was crying and Coffret was trembling.

"We're so sorry," they apologised.

"Wh... For what?"

"That," Coffret pointed at her obviously bruised legs of when the ice pillar hit her.

"If y-you didn't n-need to save us..." Chypre's words came out as coughs.

"We just wanted to see you fight, and... and learn to be strong like you, we never wanted..."

"Aww... it doesn't matter," Moonlight soothed them, "as long as you're safe, it doesn't matter. Besides, my wounds heal fast anyways."

Moonlight smiled at Chypre and Coffret and they nestled in her embrace.

It was a heartwarming sight to see, and it was no different in the eyes of Cologne. But he just couldn't disregard Moonlight's wounds.

 _Just like the last time she protected Cure Flower's granddaughter, she'd throw herself in the way of peril to protect others. And it seems that this is happening more frequently in these few weeks. She can't fight alone any longer... she needs help...!_

"Cologne?"

"Yes?" he was pulled back to the real world when his name was called, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, let's go home."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Cologne morphed into her flying cape and took her back.

He dropped her off in the bathroom and left with his kouhais so that she could finally detransform, and finish her bath for that matter.

"Achoo!" Yuri sneezed as soon as she detransformed but she paid no mind. She took a short shower, quickly dressed herself and tried to forget just how awkward things had been.

When she combed her long hair facing the mirror, she also saw herself blushing.

She let out a short laugh when she thought that her fairy could really be an idiot sometimes. Not that it changed anything, mind you, she knew Cologne was the best partner she could ever ask for and she treated him as such.

 _And yet, I needed my fairy to rescue me..._

 _I don't want to be a princess he needs to rescue, I don't want to rely on him, or anybody else._

With those thoughts, Yuri finally exited the bathroom and entered her room.

"That's quick," Cologne, oddly, was in his human form.

"I didn't have the heart to finish my soak anymore."

"Sit down," he gestured her to sit on the edge of her bed as he handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"You made this? What for?"

"The marshmallows were Chypre's idea, in case you're wondering, and the two of them are just looking at snow on your balcony, so don't worry. And trust me, you'll need the hot chocolate."

"Okay...?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she sat down.

Cologne knelt down before her and rolled up the legs of her pajama pants, revealing patches of purple. He cringed just by looking at it.

He gently lifted her right leg by the ankle and took out an ice bag, "Ready?"

"For wha—?

"AHH!" She couldn't help but let out a cry as Cologne pressed the ice bag against the biggest bruise mark.

Cologne saw her recoil in pain, he looked away before he quipped slyly, "Told you the hot cocoa was necessary."

"And you are so right," Yuri took a swig of it, "Ouch!"

"Was it good?"

"Tasty, but what's painful is still painful. Why did you do that?! I haven't even said I was ready!"

"Would you have let me help you if you knew I was going to help you?"

Yuri hid her pink cheeks behind the mug, "...valid point."

"Sorry that healing it has to be this rough," Cologne apologized. "But why didn't you tell us you were in so much pain?"

"How? Just randomly approach you and say that I hurt my legs and tell you to assist me in walking?" Yuri's voice was full of sarcasm.

"I have a better way in mind, such as not trying to refrain from limping?"

Judging by how she tried to hide her face by drinking chocolate again, he was definitely spot on.

"But..." she said, "it's embarrassing, you know? I'm the Precure, I'm suppose to protect everyone, protect Chypre and Coffret, and I'm supposed to protect you — my fairy — too. And so telling you about my pain just doesn't sit right with me."

"Do you still not understand?" Cologne shook his head, "I'm not just your fairy. I'm your friend, your partner. You're not my protector, **we** are supposed to be there for each other, to pick each other up when they fell. That's why..."

He looked into Yuri's eyes, and zoned out for a moment.

"Ah! As I was saying..." he continued after a few seconds, "That's why I told you that you should let yourself be rescued for once, let me play the knight for once, otherwise," he increased his strength in icing her wound, causing her to cry out in pain again, "this is just going to keep happening."

Cologne took away the ice bag and started applying bandages to her right leg, after that, he moved on to treating the bruise on her left leg.

Yuri bit her lip, she thought she had screamed enough for one night. And truthfully, Cologne was being as gentle as he could, so she didn't want to further worry him.

She continued the conversation, "Were you angry with me?"

"Huh? Angry?"

"Angry at me for not understanding what you want, not understanding that... that you were just trying to... you know..."

Cologne sighed, "No, I wasn't angry. I was just... scared."

"Scared?" Yuri was about to laugh, but her partner's pensive expression told her that it wasn't the time.

"I..." Cologne stuttered.

 _If only we could have a friendship that didn't involve a war with the Earth on the line, I'd tell you more..._

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Just know that I want you to protect yourself as much as you protect everyone else, because..."

Cologne looked up, their eyes met again, and he trailed off. He felt his heart pounding, fast, and he knew what it meant with certainty.

 _Because I love you..._

"Because... because I don't want to see you hurt," Cologne dismissed his thought, but he didn't lie, it just wasn't the complete truth.

 _I can't tell you, not yet, not until I am capable of protecting you at least..._

He used his free hand to push a strand of Yuri's loose hair behind her ear, and Yuri smiled earnestly.

Almost. He almost wanted to just keep his hand there and lean in and... But he reminded himself not to.

"Done," he announced as he finished up the bandages and stood up, "Can you walk?"

Yuri put down the hot cocoa and stood up too, walking from her bed to her window, though limping slightly, "Well, walking is not a big problem."

"A-achoo!" she let out a little sneeze when she reached the window.

"Gesundheit," Cologne chuckled softly, he grabbed one of Yuri's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder.

She put a hand on his hand, signaling for him to stay, "Thank you, Cologne."

"This... is the least I could do."

"No, really," she loosened up, her back leaning against Cologne, "Thank you, so much."

Cologne wrapped his free arm around her in a warm embrace, "Merry Christmas, Moonlight."

"You too," Yuri closed her eyes and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Cologne."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Heartcatchepisode45whichisalsoaChristmasepisodedidnotsnow, I'm well-aware, but weather may change every year so I guess that justifies me? Maybe?**

* * *

Behind the scenes and spoilers:

Cologne: Hello readers, so, I think that Moonlight might not want to know the title for the next chapter so it's just me today.

Coffret: (flies into view) No, we're here too-desu.

Chypre: And we'll be in the next chapter too-desu!

Cologne: [chuckles] Yes indeed. Next time, **Moonlight fell sick, what shall I do? (** **病気になったムーンライト、僕はどうする** ⁉︎ **)** , see you next time.

Chypre and Coffret: See you next time-desu!


	11. Chapter 11: 病気になったムーンライト、僕はどうする⁉

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

Cure Moonlight had a close fight on Christmas Eve, already terribly injured by the start of the fight when she shielded Chypre and Coffret. Even though she won in the end, it was cleared that she overexerted herself.

Cologne notice, as did he notice something else. What conclusion has he arrived at?

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Moonlight fell sick, what shall I do? (** **病気になったムーンライト、僕はどうする** ⁉︎ **)**

"Ah, are you awake?" Yuri returned to her room to check on the fairies after breakfast.

"Yes-desu," Chypre and Coffret stopped drinking their Cureful Mixes for a moment to reply cheerfully.

Yuri nodded, then her eyes drifted to her window, "Cologne?"

Cologne was sitting on the windowsill, gawking at the view outside.

"What are you doing, Cologne?" Yuri walked closer, only then did Cologne look back inside the room.

"Ah, Moonlight..." Cologne noted.

"What's the matter? Sitting by the window like this, are you cold?" Yuri closed the tiny gap in the window.

"Nothing really."

"I see. Cologne, are you hungry? We still have some bread, I can make you a sandwich; you too, Chypre, Coffret."

"We're okay-desu."

"As am I," Cologne returned to staring out the window.

"Alright then, I'll just go and wash the dishes, like I should've," Yuri shrugged and backed away, heading for her room door. She leaned on it for a moment and let out a few coughs.

She threw Cologne another look before heading out.

Cologne flew to the door to take a peek, assured that she was nowhere near her room anymore, he heaved a sigh.

He turned around, "Chypre, Coffret, may I speak to you for a sec?"

The young fairies looked at each other, put down their Cureful Mixes, then flew to him.

"What is it-desuka, Cologne-san?"

"Ku..." he bit his lip, "Can I trust that both of you will keep this a secret from Moonlight?"

They wavered, but eventually agreed.

"Good, well then, let me cut to the chase," he lowered his head with such respectfulness it drew gasps from his kouhais, "Can I ask of you both to find a Precure partner?"

"W-why... so sudden-desuka?" Coffret asked, "And why in secret-desuka?"

"Sorry for the abruptness, but..."

 _I had a dream yesterday night..._

 _I was surrounded by blackness, but I wasn't alone, Moonlight was there. I was relieved, so I flew closer, yet..._

 _She was barely recognisable. There was a deep gash on her left arm, same goes for her back, her legs were covered with patches of black bruises. Her pale skin smeared with spots of blood._

 _Those were war wounds, that much was obvious._

 _But she wasn't crying in pain, she wasn't shedding a tear, her stubborn expression said that she would keep fighting despite her wounds._

 _I was so horrified I screamed, I screamed her name. And... I woke up._

 _My dream is telling me to do something, Moonlight..._

"But... Moonlight needs help! If this goes on—"

"What are you three talking about?" Yuri appeared behind Cologne, crossing her arms, apparently she finished washing the dishes faster than Cologne imagined.

"...!" Cologne turned around to face her. Yuri was angry, he could tell from her countenance. Angry Yuri was quite scary, as shown by how Chypre and Coffret chose to hide behind their senpai.

"You want to get me a comrade," Yuri looked at Cologne with a stern expression, "and you chose to do that behind my back? Why, Cologne? What happened to the honest Cologne from when we first met?"

"Moonlight," Cologne, to be completely honest, wasn't entirely unafraid when Yuri gets upset, but he faced her head on, "you really need a comrade. I'm sorry for doing this behind your back but I know I'm doing the right thing, please..."

"I don't need one."

"Yes, you do! You're pushing past your limits! I explained to you already, Chypre and Coffret were born so that you don't need to fight alone anymore. If this keeps up, you could be seriously injured!" Cologne half-shouted, he didn't want to lose control of his own anger, but shouting couldn't conceal his concern, Yuri could see it in his eyes and sense it in his voice, so she hesitated to retort.

Cologne continued as he received no reply, "I know! You can ask Momoka to become a Precure with you, you two would make a fine team, don't you thi..."

"No!" Yuri raised her voice slightly, "Absolutely not! We are not dragging Momoka into this fight! She is busy enough already."

"But..."

"No! Not her, not anyone else! I don't need a comrade, I will carry on alone!"

"Moonli..."

"End of discussion!" Yuri declared. She stomped past the fairies and into her room.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and the strength in her legs sapped away. She put a finger to her temple and tried to take another step, but it was no use, her thoughts went white.

She let out a little pant as her knees hit the floor and she lost consciousness.

"Moonlight?!" Cologne noticed her collapsing.

He was quick to change into a human, he slipped his knee under her back and his hand under her neck before she hit her head on the floor, "Moonlight?! Moonlight! Hey, answer me!"

He heeded her soft and irregular breaths and the tint of red on her ears and pale cheeks. _Don't tell me..._

He slipped a hand below her bangs and onto her forehead. A slight gasp escaped his lips.

"What happened-desuka?" Chypre asked with a trembling voice.

"She's burning...!" Cologne answered, not aware that his own voice was shaking too, "She must've caught a high fever..."

 _What do I do?_ He thought. _Should I call Cure Flower? No wait, I remember she said she had a seminar today. Then what...?_

Then he saw his kouhais, they were very scared. Just now Yuri was angry at them and now Yuri was unconscious, of course they were scared.

 _Pull yourself together, Cologne! You gotta do this!_

Cologne moved to Yuri's right side, putting his left arm around her shoulders and his right arm under her knees, easily lifting her up, he carried her back to bed.

He removed her jacket and glasses before tucking her into bed. He gazed upon her visage, it had no tranquility of respite, she was breathing so weakly it almost seemed like breathing alone was painful for her.

"What now-desu?" Coffret asked as he and Chypre followed Cologne.

"Well..." Cologne honestly had no idea, he never thought about this kind of situation. Then he eyed Yuri's computer on her desk, _if I recall correctly, she did use that to search for information, maybe..._

He, Chypre and Coffret spent 5 minutes to figure out exactly how should he use the peculiar device known as a computer to us. He typed in what he wanted to know, "I see, I see. This device is very convenient, I wonder how I got all those answers."

With the help of Chypre and Coffret, Cologne followed the instructions he found to the letter. They opened the windows, got a cold towel to put on Yuri's forehead, put a glass of warm water next to her in case she woke up and felt thirsty.

"Congee, huh?" Cologne wondered out loud as he inspected the writings inside the rice cooker, "The device did mention this is a good thing for her to eat, it can't be too different to prepare than normal rice, can it?"

Cologne did his best at whipping up something for Yuri to eat if she wakes up, but the rice cooker needed time. So he fetched another towel and sat down next time Yuri's bed to constantly help dry sweat on her face and neck in the meantime.

Looking at his partner made him smile, but at the same time made him feel guilty.

He loved her so much, he realised, but it was always her who protected him.

 _I'm so helpless if she isn't here..._

"Don't..." Yuri caught Cologne's attention when she mumbled something in her slumber, "Don't worry... I'm f-fine, I don't n-need..." The sentence ended with a weak cough.

 _Oh right...! She must've caught the fever on the night before yesterday when we fought the blizzard Desertrian, and it only worsened when she didn't do anything about it yesterday! Why haven't I found out sooner?!_

He felt something hot in his eyes, he immediately rubbed them and shook his head. _I can't cry! It'll only add to Moonlight's worries and scared Chypre and Coffret, pull yourself together!_

Then he thought about the argument they had had earlier, the guilt showed on his face.

 _I'm sorry, I never meant to force you to do something you don't want to._ He thought as he wiped away her sweat again. _But... if I don't do this then..._

He was conflicted, he only wanted to keep the one he loved most safe, how was that so hard?

Before he realised, he was holding Yuri's hand. It was warm, he noted, or maybe his own was cold because of the towel?

The rice cooker beeped, so he left the room and fetched a bowl, but not before kissing her hand without thinking it through.

Moments later, he returned and put the watery congee on Yuri's desk. (Seriously, not bad for his first try, especially considering he's a fairy)

"Cologne-san," Chypre inquired, "will Moonlight be okay-desuka?"

"When will she wake up-desuka?" Coffret asked too.

"It's okay," Cologne soothed with a fake smile, not sure if he was assuring himself or his kouhais, "She'll be fine. It's just a fever, she'll get better with some proper rest."

Chypre and Coffret were still pretty edgy, so Cologne went to pat their heads, "It'll be alright, don't worry, you two go to rest, I'll take care of Moonlight."

Cologne walked to Yuri and took away the cold towel on her forehead to change it. While doing so, he heard clashing sounds from outside.

"What!?" he shouted as he looked out from Yuri's window despite knowing full well of what was happening — a Desertrian.

His arms grasped the towel more tightly as he looked back at Yuri. _She's in no condition to fight..._

He placed the towel gently onto Yuri's forehead, then he rested his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned closer.

He turned into fairy form and floated back to the window, but before he could head out, Chypre asked, "Cologne-san, where are you going-desu?"

Cologne tensed, he didn't turn back to look at his kouhais.

"You're not going to..." Coffret probed.

"Stay here with her for me," Cologne responded, then darted out without hearing what else his kouhais wanted to say.

* * *

"TROPHY!" The Desertrian shrieked as it wrecked havoc everywhere while Sasorina stood next to it and laughed haughtily.

"Stop that at once!" Cologne demanded as soon as he arrived.

"Oh, there you ar... wait, it's just you?" Sasorina showed a disdainful expression, "Where is Cure Moonlight?"

"She won't be coming any time soon, I'm afraid," Cologne said, then turned into his human form, "But it doesn't matter, I'll be your opponent until then."

"Fine," Sasorina yawned, "But make it fun for me."

The Desertrian charged at him, firing two kinds of blasts at once, one made of water, the other made of gold. Cologne knew that whichever hit him was going to be very painful, but he didn't have a choice, he had to fight no matter how long it would take, for the sake of his partner.

He dodged the bullets swiftly, but he knew he would tire out if he carried on. So he used a few handsprings and kicked the bullets back at the monster. Taken aback by this, the Desertrian couldn't dodge in time and suffered damage.

"This is so boring," Sasorina whined, "Let's speed things up." She grinned wickedly as her Jewel of Ire glowed.

Cologne gulped silently as Sasorina turn the Desertrian more aggressive than it already was.

* * *

Yuri blinked a few times before she could open her eyes and sit up, "What happened...?"

Sensing her waking up, Chypre and Coffret rushed to her from the window and both started explaining things in their own ways.

Yuri didn't have the strength to tell them to calm down, so she listened for keywords. "Eh?"

She looked around her room, the glass of water, the congee on her desk, the towel that fell onto her blanket when she sat up, the fairies did all that for her when she passed out. She felt touched, but there wasn't time for that.

"Where's Cologne?" Yuri asked Chypre and Coffret with a weak voice.

"Well..." they averted eye contact before they answered.

Yuri leapt out of bed without another word and grabbed her Heart Perfume, then when she tried to take another step, she fell to the ground once again, coughing.

"Cure Moonlight..." Coffret looked at her, "You can't go... you can't even walk..."

"I have to..." Yuri panted as she willed herself to stand.

"But then you..." Chypre cried.

Yuri forced a smile at Chypre, "I'll be fine, I'll protect Cologne. Just... stay here, okay?"

Yuri hastily put on her shoes and staggered out without a jacket.

* * *

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" Cologne yelled as another bullet hit him in the stomach and threw him backwards.

"Isn't it about time to give up?" Sasorina yawned for the fifth time in a row.

"Not yet..." Cologne punched the ground with his left fist and stood up, "This is nothing..."

"Oh yeah? Desertrian, show him what you really got!"

The Desertrian mixed the water and the gold blasts to create a more destructive and massive one.

"TRO...PHY!" it yelled as it let go of the attack.

Cologne blocked it with a silver barrier. Even so, the blast was too strong for him, the barrier shattered as the attack engulfed him.

As the screen of smoke settled, all you could see was Cologne, dreadfully injured, laying on the ground, but still trying to stand up once again.

"Pathetic fairy," Sasorina mocked as she teleported to him, she stomped on his back brutally as he bit his lips, "What did you even hoped to achieve? In the end you're just a weakling, incapable weakling."

"That's e-enough...!" a shaky voice sounded, it belonged to none other than Tsukikage Yuri, who made Sasorina scared for a second, but when she looked closely...

"Oh my," Sasorina chuckled arrogantly, looking at how weak Yuri was as she had to leaned on a tree trunk just to stand, "what an unsightly state you are in today!"

Yuri muttered up all the strength she had. She darted at Sasorina, aiming a Shouteiuchi at her. Sasorina evaded the slow attack, but it didn't matter, Yuri only sought to get her away from Cologne.

Cologne immediately sprang up in spite of his pain and grasped Yuri's shoulders to keep her from collapsing, "What are you doing here!?"

"Why... looking for y-you, of course..."

"You need to go back! You can barely stand!"

"Speak for yourself," Yuri then looked at him with pleading eyes, "I was so worried, don't you just take off like that..."

"Well, I was only—" Cologne tried to retort.

"Just... let me transform."

"Fine." He sighed and shrunk to his fairy form, "Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"Precure, Open my Heart! The flower that glistens in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight!"

Transforming didn't make her feel any less sick but it'll have to do.

Cologne had no intention of sitting out the fight. Though it took much of his strength and he couldn't stay human for much longer, he chose to stand with his partner.

"Stand back, you're wounded," Moonlight told him.

"You think I would?" he cast a mischievous smile at her.

Moonlight smiled back, "Let's finish this quick then, you can't stay like this for long."

They confronted the Desertrian with barrages of punches and kicks, it shouted, "Why did I had to sprain my leg at this time?! I want to swim! I want to win this trophy with everyone else! Why am I so useless?!"

Sasorina, as usual, started to enrage the Desertrian from a distance, "Can't do anything because you hurt yourself? Hahaha, such a loser!"

The Desertrian once again mixed its bullets, except this time, it wasn't one of them, it was countless of them.

"MOONLIGHT SPARK!" Moonlight countered it with an attack of her own, the counter attack wasn't very strong and there were fragments of the bullets dropping everywhere, but at least she weakened its attack.

"Is this okay with you?" Moonlight yelled at the monster, "Losing yourself because you are going to miss out on one competition? Remember what a trophy really represents?"

Cologne continued for her, "It represents the honour of a remarkable athlete! It doesn't mean winning everything, it's a reward for diligence and perseverance!"

The Desertrian hesitated.

"Everyone has downtimes, it doesn't mean that you are weak!" Moonlight yelled with all her strength.

Sasorina retorted to keep her Desertrian from completely switching off, "Uh... you don't actually believe that, do you? Losing means weak, and withdrawing means cowardice, and you would have to do both!"

"Quit toying with his heart!" Moonlight yelled again, this time, she fell to the ground as she was becoming more exhausted and more woozy by the second.

Sasorina saw the chance, "Desertrian, now!"

"TROPHY!" the Desertrian started spinning to create wind, it blew Cure Moonlight into a building nearby. Then it once again launched a bunch of gold and water bullet.

Moonlight couldn't dodge, her sense of pain was enhanced by her illness, the crash almost knocked the wind out of her. Luckily, Cologne came in at the last second and set up a shield.

"Hey, hang in there!" Cologne shouted at her as the attacks started to push him backwards.

"Cologne..." Moonlight wanted to help him with the shield.

"No! Just use your finisher!"

"Uh... right!" she quickly summoned her Moon Tact, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO! Heart...catch!"

The Desertrian got hit and purified. Moonlight returned the Heart Flower and laid the victim on a nearby bench.

Cologne dispelled the shield while at the same time he ran out of stamina and turned back into a fairy. He flew to Cure Moonlight and beamed, "We did it!"

Moonlight looked at the unconscious athlete, "He must be an excellent sportsman, with gladiolus as his Heart Flower, he must be filled with strength and honour."

"Strength and honour," Cologne smiled at Moonlight, "Just like you."

She was about to take her fairy into an embrace, but an auburn braid shot in between them.

"I'm not giving up this easily today!" an exasperated Sasorina shouted.

Sasorina's braid morphed into a scorpion tail, she proceeded to extend it and shot it at Cure Moonlight again and again.

"Moonlight!" Cologne exclaimed anxiously.

"Don't come here!" Moonlight shouted back while dodging Sasorina's poison braid.

Cologne watched as the fight unfolded, distressed. But he soon realised that Moonlight wasn't just dodging, she was looking for a chance to strike back.

 _This is it!_ Moonlight thought as she caught Sasorina's braid an inch away from it stinging her neck, she smirked triumphantly, "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!"

The magic transmitted through Sasorina's hair and shattered the headband embossed with the red gem.

"No!" Sasorina exclaimed as she sensed her Jewel of Ire being destroyed, "Ugh! And today was such a big chance to defeat you too!"

"Leave!" Moonlight put a palm on her brooch, prepared to summon her Tact again.

"Fine," she retreated.

Moonlight's transformation diffused instantaneously as she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Still think you don't need a comrade?" Cologne let her rest for a while before he asked. And when he did, he held her hand in his tiny arms, however little success he might achieve, he tried to help her to her feet.

"Maybe I need one..." Yuri spoke with a hoarse voice, her throat was burning from all the shouting and the lack of water, "but I won't allow one..."

"What?"

"Don't drag someone else into this, Cologne," she looked him straight in the eyes, "please!"

Cologne was rendered speechless.

 _Moonlight..._

In truth, he knew. It wasn't hard at all to read what his partner was thinking. He knew that she understood just how much pain this battle brings. And he knew she would do anything in her power — or even not in her power — to avoid forcing that fate onto another girl.

 _If only your kindness could alleviate your pain..._

"Come on, let's head home, I still haven't eaten the congee," Yuri smiled at him, slowly and shakily rising to her feet.

Cologne really wanted to keep her safe more than anything, but he didn't want to go against her resolution, not right now.

 _It's okay, she doesn't need to fight alone. If she wants to carry all the burden by herself and make everyone safe from this war, at the very least, I will stay with her and fight for her, I will shoulder the pain together with her, I will fill in for the comrades she doesn't allow. I swear it upon my life, I will protect her._

Cologne prepared to turn into the flying cape and said, "Let me help you get home."

"But..."

"No buts, let me take care of you just this once at least."

"No, that's not what I meant..." Yuri pulled him into an embrace.

"—?"

"I'm happy... that you're okay..." Yuri's voice was shaking.

Cologne spaced out for a second before smiling, "Are you really the one to talk, you crybaby?"

He gave her hand a light kiss. _I feel the same, Moonlight._

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

Cologne (human form): So, since Moonlight is sick and al...

Yuri (walks out from the room next door): I'm here.

Cologne: Moonlight, what are you...?

Yuri (walks next to him): I'm fine, look, I... (suddenly loses balance and falls forward)

Cologne (catches her shoulder reflexively): I told you! Don't force yourself! You just fought against a Desertrian at least 15 times your size in this condition!

Cologne escorts her back to the next room and makes her sit down.

Yuri: Jeez... you're worrying too much, really.

A/N: Yuri-san, it's best that you rest, listen to Cologne.

Cologne: You have to hear the author out, Moonlight.

Yuri: Yeah, yeah...

Cologne: (sighs) Let me just end this real quick, next chapter: **Please Remember Me! The Almost Lost Love! (** **お願い！僕を覚え出して！もう少し失いの愛情！** **)** See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12: お願い！僕を覚え出して！もう少し失いの愛情！

**A/N: I made a bunch of last name for the filler part of this chapter (the Desertrian victim needs some backstory), don't think too much.**

* * *

 **Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

Yuri fell very sick after catching a fever on Christmas Eve, so much so that she fainted. Cologne tried his best to take care of her, and he felt powerless. But when the Desert Apostles attacked, he darted into the battlefield to stand in for his sick partner.

Apart from that, Yuri once again refused to find others girls to fight by her side, yet it only added to Cologne's worries.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Please Remember Me! The Almost Lost Love! (** **お願い！僕を覚え出して！もう少し失いの愛情！** **)**

When Momoka and Yuri entered their classroom that day, they saw four boys in a circle discussing something. Their tones were serious yet surprisingly casual as well.

"What's happening here?" Momoka pondered in a whisper.

"Beats me," Yuri shrugged.

"Let's go ask them!" Momoka suggested. And before Yuri could object, she already pulled her in front of the boys, "Good morning, Hirano-kun, what are you guys talking about?"

Hirano hesitated, he looked at one of his friends, who seemed a little antsy, "Hashimoto? Are you okay with...?"

"Yes, it's just Momoka-chan, we can tell them."

This Hirano and Hashimoto were basically the only two boys Momoka could be rather comfortable around as normal classmates, others acted very distant, including the two other boys with them. If it weren't them, Momoka wouldn't have spoke up.

"Alright," Hirano answered Momoka, "Hashimoto is having a bit of love issue."

Momoka exclaimed, "Eh!? Really!? Who..."

"Shh!" All four boys hushed her.

"Jeez... your reaction was the same as Fukuhara," Hashimoto gestured at the shorter remaining boy, "both of you almost give me a heart attack."

"Hey! Tsukuda wasn't much quieter than me!" Fukuhara pointed at the last boy.

"Alright, enough," Momoka interrupted, "Someone please give me some explanation."

"You know Hashimoto plays street magic at the park from time to time, right?" Hirano began, and Momoka nodded, "Yesterday during his act, he recognised one of the passerby's as his elementary school classmate."

"You've had feelings for her since elementary school?" Momoka asked.

Hashimoto nodded, "She was the one who gave me confidence. Back then my magic tricks were not appreciated, not even my parents saw them as anything more than a waste of time. But she said she loved my magic tricks, and thought that they were really special. That's why I liked her. But she transferred to another school after that year, I missed my chance..."

"Anyhow," Hirano added, "He saw her at the park yesterday, and asked her to come to the park again today. Now he's worrying over a present to give her. Hey, Momoka-chan, what do girls like to receive?"

"Hmm..." Momoka put a finger on her chin, "In general, I'd say clothes and accessories. But in your case you did say she liked magic tricks... Say, Yuri, give some opinions."

"Hm? You sure?" Yuri glanced at the boys.

"Yeah, the more opinions the better," Momoka said.

"Well, I don't have a love interest. But if I do, then I would prefer him to give me flowers," Yuri replied.

"Wouldn't flowers be a little cliche?" Fukuhara retorted.

"Only to people who don't know how to appreciate them," Yuri had had this debate a few times before, "You can use flowers to express your feelings. For example, in this situation, you can use zinnia flowers to express your lasting affection to an absent friend."

"Whoa... didn't expect Tsukikage-san to have some taste in this field," Tsukuda said.

"Not really," Yuri shrugged, pretending that it wasn't a quip.

"But now whose idea should I choose?" Hashimoto pondered.

"Why not mash everything up?" Momoka suggested, "Give her the flowers and explain the flower language first, then perform a magic trick that involves the accessory you want to give her and confess. What do you think?"

"Great! But where do I buy these stuff?"

"If it's accessories you want, you can come to my place, Fairy Drop," Momoka said, "We have a lot to choose from, I bet we can give you a discount too!"

"Sorry but I'll have to take up your offer," Hashimoto smiled, "What about the flowers?"

"Yuri?" Momoka looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"...fine, I know a place."

"Great! Can we leave it to you, Tsukikage-san? We'll pay you back later," Hirano asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, then everyone let's meet at the park at 4:45, so that we have 15 minutes before she comes," Hashimoto decided.

"Me and Fukuhara have club activities," Tsukuda said, "We'll be cheering you on from afar though."

"Hehe. Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

5:00

Things went smoothly, Yuri got Hashimoto three beautiful zinnias while Momoka helped him choose a sky blue bracelet, he prepared a little magic trick regarding the bracelet too.

"Will you be okay?" Hirano gave Hashimoto a pat on the shoulder.

"You guys helped me so much, I've got to get this right."

"Okay, well good luck!" The three walked away, leaving him alone, though they found a bench and some shrubs to hide behind and spy on (Yuri was against it but she was curious whether the girl would like the zinnias) the couple a bit further.

The girl arrived soon, she had blond hair and was about as tall as Momoka.

"Hello," she said.

"Thank you for coming," Hashimoto said, "Come on, over here." He led her over to a bench under a tree.

She smiled as they walked, "So, what does Magician-san want of me?"

"Let's sit down and talk, Otokawa-san."

Otokawa showed an astonished expression as they sat down, "Why... how do you know my name?"

"Huh?" Hashimoto was confused.

* * *

"What's happening?" Momoka asked Yuri and Hirano.

"Looks like there's some confusion among them," Yuri observed.

"This is bad," Hirano remarked, "Hashimoto is nervous enough as it was."

* * *

"Otokawa-san... you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry but I'm confused, what am I suppose to remember?"

"We... we met each other in fourth grade, I'm Hashimoto, Hashimoto Subaru. Don't you recall?"

"Not really, it must've been that one year I transferred to a different school, I'm sorry for not remembering much." She gave him an apologetic smile, "Regardless, was there something you want of me?"

He didn't know what to make of all this. He picked up the zinnias and shoved it into her hands, then grabbed his magic tool bag and ran away. No one reacted quick enough to stop him.

After quite some distance, he stopped and panted. He opened his bag and looked inside, at the magic trick he prepared with the present.

Suddenly, Cobraja appeared in front of him. "Such a nicely wilted Heart Flower! I can barely see any colour left in it!" the Desert Apostle exclaimed.

"W-who are you?" Hashimoto stuttered.

Cobraja ignored him and thrusted out his hands, "Heart Flower, come on out!"

After discarding the crystal ball trapping his new victim, he picked up the magic bag Hashimoto dropped on the ground, "Desertrian, it's your cue!"

* * *

While Momoka and Hirano were debating over whether they should chase after Hashimoto or not, Cologne suddenly called to Yuri from her book bag.

"What's wrong, Cologne?"

"I think there's a Desertrian! It's in that direc—"

His sentence was cut off when they all heard screaming voices and a Desertrian's holler, "MAGIC!"

Cologne cooperatively ducked back inside her bag as she ushered Momoka and Hirano to run.

As they did, along with a number of pedestrians, black cards rained down from the sky. They attached themselves to whoever they hit, the victims let out painful groans as the cards fused with them. Then, they seemed perplexed for a few moments, but soon started evacuating again.

"What in the world?" Cologne pondered.

Yuri was angered beyond description that passerby's were being involved, she felt sorry for leaving her friend, but she ran in a separate direction.

"Cologne, let's go!" she urged as soon as she found a hiding place.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

After her transformation, she observed the total number of cards in the sky.

 _This is immense, but..._

Drawing a circle in the air with her hands, Moonlight yelled, "MOONLIGHT SPARK!" Countless silver blasts were emitted, countering half of the cards.

"It's not enough!" Cologne noted.

"I'm not done yet," Moonlight gritted her teeth, extending her hands to the side, two more circles appeared and fired blasts as well. All the cards were destroyed.

She panted slightly as she dispersed her magic.

"Today's Desert Apostle sure is impatient," she remarked, "the power-up is in use."

"Plus, the Heart Flower is severely wilted," Cologne added.

"Cure Moonlight!" Chypre and Coffret suddenly came flying.

"What are you two doing out here? It's dangerous!" Moonlight told them off lightly.

The young fairies gave her adorable apologetic eyes, she sighed and shrugged it off.

"Anyhow," Cologne interjected, turning into human form, "today's fight will be tough, let me lend you a hand."

Moonlight nodded, "Thanks, now let's go."

Within a few seconds, they were in attack range. "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!"

The Desertrian faltered for a few seconds, then retaliated with its giant magic wand, attempting to squash Moonlight.

Meanwhile, after he found a hiding place for Chypre and Coffret, Cologne joined in the fight as well, sending a kick from above the Desertrian.

When he jumped away however, the Desertrian bashed him on the sides with its wand, he crashed into a wall, "ARGH!"

"Cologne!" Moonlight shouted, worried.

Cologne clutched his side, "Don't worry, I can still move, it's..."

"WATCH OUT!" Moonlight's cry cut him off. He looked up and saw the Desertrian firing a black card at him.

Moonlight didn't think twice before wrapping her arms around him, taking the hit. The momentum made the both of them roll across the ground for a few metres before skidding to a halt.

"Moonlight...?!" Cologne gasped, "Are... are you alright!?"

Her arms were still around him, one of her hands was clutching tightly onto his clothes, she was twitching and moaning in pain.

Cologne held her shoulders, facing her, "I... I'm so sorry! If I had been more caref—"

Now she straight out screamed, her eyes closed, hands clenching her head.

"W-what's hurting so much?" Cologne asked, distressed, "Hey... say something..."

He caught a glimpse of the black card sinking into her back. _Is it the card's fault?_

He reached out to it, pondering whether he should pull it out to ease her agony.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Cobraja spoke.

"What did you do to her?!" Cologne gritted his teeth.

"With that card, my Desertrian can alter the memory she has of the ones she loves, including her friends, her family," Cobraja smirk, "and you."

"Eh?"

"Who knows what will happen if you remove the card during this process of removing love from her mind?"

 _That means I can't do anything?_

 _No! I refuse to yield without trying!_

"Moonlight! Snap out of it!" Cologne exclaimed, lightly shaking her, "You can't succumb to this!"

He was too late. Moonlight broke out from his grasp and leapt away, the card now completely inside of her.

"Too bad," Cobraja shrugged, "Now she remembers you as an enemy prioritised above the Desert Apostles."

"No way..." he zoned out as he mumbled, his mind was occupied with disbelief.

 _It can't be... I can't fight her!_

"Look out-desu, Cologne-san!" He got yanked back to the real world when Chypre screamed, he quickly dodged an incoming silver blast.

"Enemies..." Moonlight muttered under her breath, she generated a huge omni-directional blast, attempting to debilitate both the Desertrian and Cologne.

"Have fun, adieu," Cobraja teleported away with his Desertrian.

Cologne grabbed Chypre and Coffret and jumped away, evading the attack. _I can't concentrate in my current state of mind, I need to buy some time to calm down..._

 _So that I can fight._

 _I have to..._

He heard the sound of her boots leaping off of the ground. _She's giving pursuit!_

In just a few seconds, she outpaced him, bringing him down with a crushing kick to his back. He managed to land on his feet, though wobbly.

"So it's real..." Cologne sensed a sinking feeling in his stomach, "I really cannot back out from this battle?"

Moonlight gave him a cold glare.

"So that's how it is, eh?" Cologne said gravely, "Chypre, Coffret, go back home and stay there no matter what! Just wait for us. You'll be safe on the way, they didn't alter Moonlight's memories of you, so rest assured."

"Cologne, what are you—" Coffret began.

"Hurry up and go!" Cologne interjected, "Even if she won't attack you, I cannot guarantee that you won't be caught up in this fight if you stay here!"

Chypre whispered to Coffret, "We'll just add to his distress if we stay-desu, let's go-desu."

Coffret nodded, they both flew away as quickly as they could.

Moonlight charged at him with a punch right after the young fairies escaped. He slipped to the side, retaliating with a light kick to her stomach.

 _I need her to regain her memory! Everyone needs her to fight!_

 _I need her too..._

He caught her right wrist when she attempted a hook punch, "Moonlight, listen to me! You need to remember!"

"What are you talking about?" Moonlight struggled to break out of his grip, "Remember what!?"

"Us!" Cologne yelled, not letting her go, "Remember our happiness, all the time we spent together, all the memories we made, you can't—"

"LET GO OF ME!" Moonlight shouted, landing a loud slap on Cologne's face with her left hand.

"You can't... just forget all of that..." Cologne finished his sentence shakily, feeling a lump in his throat.

He let her go, she halted the attacks and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Cologne cleared his throat, "If you're so sure that we're enemies, then let me ask you, what's my name? Where did I come from? What's my purpose?"

"You..." Moonlight began, but stuttered. _Why is this happening? I can't remember it!_

Suddenly, she clutched her head and let out a short scream, "It hurts!" She glared at Cologne, "Why would your claims make my head hurt?!"

She charged her hands with magic and started pummelling him, he endured it without fighting back.

"You were deceived!" Cologne answered, "I'm speaking the truth, Moonlight! Please, you have to believe me!"

"I... I can't believe you!"

Being attacked continuously by Precure magic, Cologne's legs gave in.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"It's impossible... for a fairy... to seriously fight his partner..." Cologne panted, "So please, remember!"

"Fairy...?" Moonlight asked, she clutched her head again.

Cologne took note of this. _It's no use... the card is not letting her remember._

 _Somehow... I need to deactivate that card. But how...?_

 _Cobraja said that the card works by removing love from her mind..._

 _Then would I succeed by reminding her of love?_

 _No, the card is too strong, words won't do. I gotta..._ Cologne stopped himself right there and blushed.

 _Oh come on! I gotta do this! I'm saving her, not taking advantage of the situation! She'll understand, I hope..._

"Shall we continue the fight?" Cologne challenged.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," seemingly recovering well from her agony, Moonlight wanted to charge at Cologne with magic on her right hand once again.

But not before he made a move.

Cologne counteracted Moonlight's magic with his own, then he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against a wall.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she struggled to free herself.

Cologne looked determinedly into her eyes, she faltered and stopped.

 _What is this...? What is this feeling...?_

Suddenly, she seemed as if she was shocked by electricity and screamed in pain.

"You're not... who they said..." she mumbled, and then resumed shrieking in agony, her countenance wrenched in pain.

"Moonlight!" Cologne gasped, almost releasing his grip on her wrist, but then he made up his mind, "I'm... terribly sorry for doing this without your consent, it's improper, I know. But I can't think of another way to get you back. You... you'll be okay in a second, I promise."

He placed one hand softly on her left cheek.

"What..." Moonlight fought against her constraints, but all those thoughts went away when she gazed into Cologne's eyes.

 _No, something's not right. This boy... his eyes... filled with kindness and compassion... he's not an enemy! He's..._

He inched closer to her lips...

 _Please work, I need you..._

She was taken aback, but somehow she didn't feel like resisting. She shut her eyes as the distance between them shortened.

 _Cologne. His name is Cologne. He's the one that I..._

A few moments later, Cologne let go and pulled away nervously, wondering if it worked.

"What happened...?" Moonlight put a hand on her head and asked.

Cologne immediately grinned, "Moonlight! You're back!" He threw himself at her for a hug, and accidentally made her lose her balance, both of them fell to the ground.

"C-Cologne...? What are you d-doing?" she blushed.

"You're back! Oh thank goodness! I'm so happy!" Cologne continued.

"Cologne, you're heavy, get off me!"

Finally realising what he did, he stood up at once, took two steps away and blushed, "S-sorry, I forgot that I'm in human form."

"Jeez... what in the world happened?" Moonlight questioned as she stood up too.

"You got your memories altered by the Desert Apostles."

"I know that much, how did you change me back?"

"You don't remember?" Cologne probed. Moonlight shook her head while Cologne felt relieved, flustered and displeased all at the same time. "Ahehehe... it doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're the Moonlight I know once again, I'll tell you when it's the right time."

"Cologne..." Moonlight took a good look at her partner, "Those injuries... did I do that?"

"It's alright, don't fret," Cologne shrugged and smiled, "For now, let's go find the Desertrian already."

"Right..."

By following the sound of people screaming in horror, it was simple to find their opponent.

Moonlight didn't waste one second to summon her Tact and leap at Cobraja. Had the Desert Apostle not evade quickly, he would ended up with much more than a scratch on his face.

Though, being the typically egoistic Cobraja, he was livid, "What did you—!?"

One look at Moonlight's infuriated visage silenced him.

"You made me hurt my dear fairy..." Moonlight said through gritted teeth, "I'll make you pay, you despicable fiend!"

Cobraja attempted a kick to her left side, but she was faster, landing a Shouteiuchi on his right shoulder, he lost his balance.

She drove the Moon Tact into his pendant, destroying the Jewel.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Grr... Desertrian!"

With the power up destroyed, the Desertrian didn't have the ability to manipulate memories anymore, some pedestrians woke up from their trances and ran.

But the fight wasn't over, the monster still charged at Moonlight with its wand.

"Why is this happening!?" the Desertrian screamed, "Why doesn't she remember me!? Even though she's so important to me... why!?"

Cologne retorted before Moonlight could, "It shouldn't make a difference! She's still someone you love, that wouldn't change for you!"

"That's right," Moonlight added, "so don't lose sight of yourself here! As long as you don't give up, new memories can be made! So pull yourself together!"

"I can't lose here...?" the Desertrian calmed down.

"Now, I shall reclaim your heart," Moonlight aimed her Tact, "PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

Cobraja silently retreated as his Desertrian was defeated.

Moonlight caught the Heart Flower and the magic bag in her hands.

"Oh, so the Heart Flower is forget-me-nots," Cologne noted.

"Faithful and undying love, huh? Quite a suitable flower language for Hashimoto-san," Moonlight added, "Come on, let's return it."

* * *

"Ah, it started raining," Yuri remarked after she left Hashimoto with Otokawa, "Curses! I don't have an umbrella with me."

She held Cologne (in fairy form of course) tightly to her chest as she started running.

"Moonlight," Cologne said, "you'll get sick again if you run all the way from here."

"Ah, you're right," Yuri smiled at him and changed her direction, she soon arrived at a small gazebo which was empty.

First she put down Cologne on a bench, then she took off her outmost overcoat and scarf, and began to squeeze water out of them, "Ugh... so glad I didn't wear a wool sweater. Cologne, are you okay over there? Did you get wet? Are you cold?"

Cologne didn't gave a reply. She swung her head back to see Cologne just sitting there, completely distraught.

"Cologne?" Still no reply. So she walked to him and crouched down to his height, "Cologne?"

"Wah!" Cologne yelped, startled, "Don't scare me like that."

"I called you three times," Yuri gave him a look, then sat down next to him, "What's the matter? Why are you spacing out?"

Cologne didn't answer. In his mind, it kept playing again and again, the anguish he felt when Moonlight got hit by the magic card and the despair he felt when he found out about her jumbled memories, that wasn't something he'd ever want to feel again.

But he knew it would keep happening. He knew his partner too well. Moonlight was the kind of girl that takes on everything herself and shields everyone she loves no matter what price she may have to pay. He wanted to protect her too, in all the ways he can, but he flinched at the thought of his own weakness.

 _I'm just a fairy, no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to protect her. It has to be someone else..._

That was why he had to convince her to get a comrade, he just had to. It wasn't just for the sake of defeating the Desert Apostles, it was his selfish wish to keep the one he loved unscathed.

"Moonlight, hear me out," he spoke softly, "Please, don't reject it at once, at least think about it."

"Yes?" Yuri smiled at him.

"Please, I beg of you! Please let Chypre and Coffret find you a comrade!"

Her smile disappeared instantly, "Cologne, I thought we've been through this."

"I know what your reasons are..."

"Then you should support my choice, let's not put another life at risk for this mission, I'll..."

"Of course other people's lives are important..." Cologne raised his voice, "but that doesn't mean yours isn't!"

Yuri was taken aback by this, never had Cologne once raised his voice like that at her in the two and a half years she'd known him. She hesitated, but she still gave him a feigned smile, "W-what are you saying? Who said that I thought my own life isn't important?"

"Moonlight!" Cologne exclaimed, turning into human form just to be more convincing, "Whether you like to admit it or not, you were in danger! What if that card wasn't suppose to alter your memory? Anything else might've... it could've maimed you, or even killed you! You can't deny that!"

"I won't deny that."

"Then why will you not agree to find a comrade?"

"I've been prepared to face danger since the moment you ask me to become a Precure. I will keep everyone safe and sound, I don't care about what happens to me. I..."

"I care!" Cologne interrupted, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulder, "I don't want to see anything happening to you!"

"Nothing will happen to me, Cologne, I have you by my side. I will always prevail with the strength you give me. Besides, you've saved me quite a number of times bef—"

"But I'm not enough!" he shouted, "I'm just a fairy! A weak, puny fairy! Don't you see? I can't do anything!"

Yuri suddenly saw something sparkling in the corners of Cologne's eyes. _Tears... he's crying..._

Cologne noticed it too and turned away, "Whenever you get hurt, the same pain is incurred on my heart. You had to suffer because of me, because I chose you as a partner!"

"But it would've happened with anyone else..."

"No, it wouldn't, because you are special, because..." he gave himself an assuring nod and prepared to turn around to face her, "Moonlight, I..."

He stopped as Yuri stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him into an embrace from his back.

"I'm sorry, Cologne, I didn't ever notice that you feel this way..."

Cologne felt that she was trembling as she leaned on him, he turned to look at his partner, and realized that she was crying too.

"I'm not a very good partner, am I?" Yuri whispered, "You have to worry this much about me..."

"Sheesh..." Cologne smiled, placing a light peck on her head, "You're such a crybaby."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

They shared a laugh shortly.

"I'll admit that you are right, Cologne, I can't keep going like this," Yuri let go of him, "I would be risking yours, mine, and all the lives on Earth."

"Then—"

"However, I won't agree to forming a team."

Cologne rolled his eyes in frustration, "You are really stubborn about this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it," she shrugged, "I guess you can interpret it as I want to protect all the lives on Earth as much as you want to protect me."

"But what alternative solution do you have?"

"There's only one way," she put her hand on her Heart Perfume subconsciously, her eyes determined, "I myself need to become stronger, whatever it takes."

Cologne heaved a long, long, sigh, "You are just too kind for your own good, fine! You win, I lose, I'll tell you."

He had his doubts whether 'that' could really be enough to keep this reckless girl safe, but he reckoned it the only way.

"Heartcatch Mirage," he said, "You can power up by retrieving the Heartcatch Mirage,"

Yuri felt that he wasn't finished, "I'm waiting for the 'but'."

"But it is hidden in the Precure Palace and you need to pass a trial, a test in order to prove your competence as a Precure."

"I see, so there is a way for me to become stronger," Yuri said, "What is this trial though?"

"I don't know, maybe a battle?"

"Well, do you think I would pass it?"

"It's modified by all your predecessors, Moonlight," Cologne explained, "It's not going to be easy." But then he placed a hand on her cheek, "But I believe in you."

"Thank you," Yuri smiled at his touch, "You are the source of my strength, Cologne, truly."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Behind the scenes and spoilers:**

A/N: Hi, this section is done by your dear author today :3 because Yuri-san and Cologne don't know what's going to happen either. They don't need to know...

Cologne [suddenly shows up]: Eh? But why?

A/N: [calmly] Because it probably would destroy the flow of space and time.

Cologne [confused]: Eh?

Yuri: Cologne, come back here, you gotta listen to the author, remember?

Cologne pouts and flies back far away.

A/N: Thanks, Yuri-san! Now, as I was saying, some Heartcatch fans may get the idea of what the next chapter will be about as I did established that it would be Moonlight's trial to retrieve the Heartcatch Mirage. Others can probably guess from the title.

Well then, without further ado, next chapter's title is **NO! The Final Farewell and the Late Love (** **いやよ！最後のお別れと遅かったの恋** **)**. Think by yourself just how you want to react to that.

In any case, thank you for you support up till now, I look forward to seeing you all next time ;)


	13. Chapter 13: いや！最後のお別れと遅かったの恋

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

Cure Moonlight's memory was altered by a special power of the Desertrian. Cologne hypothesised a method to save her, and it worked, though Moonlight didn't remember it.

Afterwards, Yuri and Cologne had an argument regarding the matter of searching for other girls to become Precures. Cologne persisted in the matter as his partner's safety was concerning him a lot. Their final decision is for Cure Moonlight to become stronger, to attain the Heartcatch Mirage.

Here we go...

* * *

 **Chapter 13: NO! The Final Farewell and the Late Love (** **いやよ！最後のお別れと遅かったの恋** **)**

It was about a month and half after their argument and consensus.

Of course Yuri wanted to retrieve the Heartcatch Mirage as soon as possible, but once they consulted Kaoruko for her viewpoint, this was the reply that had came:

"Not now, Yuri-chan. I appreciate the determination, but your final exams are coming up, you cannot take the trial half-heartedly, there's only one chance, and the trial is dangerous in its own way too. I'll only allow it after your exams and after some training."

So now, the first day of the Spring Break, Yuri decided to ask Kaoruko once again.

"Please allow me to go to the Precure Palace," Yuri bowed to her mentor, "This is the perfect time, and not a day too soon as well."

"She's been training," Cologne added.

Kaoruko was worried, from the start, but she knew she would never stop worrying. And besides, she knew just how much Yuri have grown in just slightly less than three years. Cure Moonlight was an incredible Precure now, it was about time.

"I understand," Kaoruko patted her shoulder, signalling her to stand up, "I acknowledge that you're ready, Yuri-chan, it is time. Come back if you have made enough preparation, I'll let you go to the Precure Palace."

Both Yuri and Cologne beamed, "Yes!"

* * *

"Good for you-desu!" Chypre cheered for her that night.

"Thank you."

"Can we come watch-desuka?" Coffret asked.

"I'm not sure," Cologne replied when Yuri looked to him, "But surely you can come along tomorrow, we can ask Cure Flower then."

"Yeah-desu!" the little fairies highfived each other.

"Save the excitement for later, Chypre, Coffret," Yuri tucked them in their basket bed, "It's getting late."

"Do your best-desu, Cure Moonlight," Coffret said.

"Thanks again," Yuri pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and hunched to kiss their foreheads in turn, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight-desu."

Yuri smiled at the adorable young fairies, until Cologne spoke up, "They are not babies anymore, you know? It's been half a year already."

"Nothing can change my mind after all this," Yuri stood up, a hand balled into a fist on her chest.

"More accurately, you're dead set on this since the moment you heard 'Heartcatch Mirage' came out from my mouth," Cologne suddenly changed to human form.

"What are you going to say this time?"

"Just one thing," he held her hand in his and got down on one knee, "even though I'm not allowed to interfere with this time's battle, know that I'm always fighting alongside you."

"I know, of course I know," Yuri nodded, but her hand squeezed his hand slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and stood up.

"I don't know... I guess I got a little antsy when Kaoruko-san emphasised that fairies are not allowed to interfere."

"I'm sure she only meant that the trial is to test your own power."

"I know. But..." she held his hand with both of hers, "Cologne, we've been together for almost three years, we always fight together... I... I guess it made me a little nervous hearing that we can't, especially in a fight I'm not 100% confident in winning."

Cologne intertwined his fingers with hers, "I am confident in you."

"Cologne..." Yuri looked him in the eyes, "can you hold me?"

"Eh?" Cologne blinked.

"I-it's just that... I feel calm... when I'm in your arms... or vice versa..."

"I..." Cologne stuttered. He was sure it wasn't the first time that he spaced out at his partner's beauty, though he couldn't remember when was the last time.

"Yes, as you wish," he wrapped his arms around her gently, as if she was a delicate flower needing protection, even though he knew she wasn't.

Yuri reciprocated the act with pleasure, "Thank you."

He decided to stay like that until Yuri showed signs of wanting to let go, because in truth, he didn't want to.

It had been months since he'd realised his feelings for her, he wanted answers. He wanted her.

"Moonlight..." he began, softly, his right hand stroking her long purple locks, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I... You see..."

 _Is this really the best time? If I confess, it might affect her performance tomorrow..._

 _No. Tomorrow is too important for her, for us, for the world. Too much is on the line. Her safety is more important than my feelings._

"Never mind, it's nothing of importance," Cologne broke out of the embrace, his hands on her shoulders.

 _I'll tell her... I'll tell her after she obtains the Heartcatch Mirage. I know she will._

 _Until then..._

"Cologne?" her voice pulled him back to the real world. It was only then that he realised his right hand had been on her cheek and he had been staring into her navy blue eyes.

"Sorry," he pulled away abruptly, "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, all thanks to you."

"Good. Now, it's getting late, you should be well rested for tomorrow."

Yuri nodded, "You're right."

She laid down on her bed and yanked up the blanket, "Hmm... it's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?"

"I'll go close the window," Cologne offered.

He trod to the window slowly. _After you obtain the Heartcatch Mirage... I trust you..._

"There," he closed the two windows in her room, "Moonlight, now—?"

He silenced himself as he found her already sound asleep.

He walked closer, smiling at her tranquil expression.

He crouched down, gently brushing away Yuri's forelocks, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

* * *

"Wow-desu!" Chypre and Coffret exclaimed as the foursome were teleported to the bridge outside the Precure Palace.

It was a wonderful place. The endless lake beneath the grand bridge was so silent it showed Yuri's reflection like a mirror. The sky was clear even though it had been cloudy in Kibougahana. The bridge and the majestic castle was constructed with pure white marbles, untainted and sacred.

"There is no better description for this place but 'beautiful' and 'picturesque'," Yuri couldn't help but marvel at the magnificence of her surroundings either.

"A pure white castle..." Cologne commented, "Just like the pure heart and beautiful soul befitting of a Precure..."

"Then it's time to transform," Yuri winked.

"Okay. Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

"It's finally time..." Cologne murmured, "The trial to prove yourself..."

"I'll pass, I'll become stronger, no matter what. To fight, to stand, to protect. Now, let's go." Cure Moonlight walked to the castle, Chypre and Coffret followed, but Cologne didn't.

"Cologne-san? What's the matter-desu?" Chypre turned around and asked.

"No... it's nothing."

"Why the long face-desuka?" Coffret asked as well, "You seem distressed-desu."

"I..." Cologne muttered, "Nothing. I just suddenly had a bad premonition, it's nothing of importance."

"What is it?" Moonlight walked back to him.

"It's not..." he started, but was cut short when a floating island arrived above them.

It was the Great Heart Tree, it had come to witness the trial to obtain the Heartcatch Mirage.

"It's the Great Heart Tree-desu!" Chypre and Coffret exclaimed in excitement.

Even from afar, Moonlight could perceive the brilliance of the iridescent tree, "So this is the Great Heart Tree..."

 _So this is what father had been searching for..._

"It's so beautiful..."

"It is indeed," Cologne marvelled with her, though he couldn't shake off his premonition.

Worse yet, it came true.

Moonlight spotted something unusual on the floating island, she squinted at it and gasped.

"What's wrong, Moonlight?" Cologne followed the direction of her eyes and was stunned as well, "T-that's..."

"Dark Precure!" Moonlight finished for him.

Dark Precure was giving out so much evil presence that it sent shivers down Cologne's spine and made Chypre and Coffret bury themselves in Moonlight's embrace.

Moonlight herself was tense. Her last clash with Dark Precure was not a triumphant one, it etched an impression of Dark Precure being too formidable an abomination in her mind.

But she forced herself to stay calm.

"Cologne, fly me up there," she commanded in a grave tone, leaving an abomination with access to the Great Heart Tree was unacceptable.

She had to fight.

"Okay," Cologne morphed into her cape and brought her to the Great Heart Tree, facing Dark Precure.

"So you've come, Cure Moonlight, what a nice surprise," Dark Precure smiled coldly.

Moonlight let go of Chypre and Coffret, "Hide behind the Great Heart Tree, now!"

They obliged, quickly getting out of the way.

"You will not lay a finger on the Great Heart Tree," Moonlight challenged Dark Precure.

"Oh I'm not interested in that... yet," Dark Precure said, "I would prefer paying you back for our scuffle two years ago first."

"That should be my line."

"I'll make you watch me destroy the Great Heart Tree and then I'll kill you!"

"Protecting the Great Heart Tree is my sworn destiny. You will never prevail!"

Cologne felt the tension between them, he turned into human form, "Moonlight, I'll..."

"You will stand back," she commanded in a soft whisper, but her tone was unrelenting.

"What!? But you might—"

"That's why I need you to stay here to protect the Great Heart Tree, Chypre and Coffret. In case..."

"I understand, Moonlight," Cologne nodded, "But you can't stop me from joining in the fight when I know you need me."

"Alright..." Moonlight conceded, in light of her previous fight with Dark Precure, Cologne was right to be worried.

Cologne ran his hand through her hair and stopped on her cheek.

 _No... not now..._

"Please be safe." He let her go.

Moonlight was about to reply when she sensed Dark Precure approaching. She immediately had to turn around and block a punch. Cologne understood the situation and ran to the Great Heart Tree.

"Aren't you rude? Taking on me alone with such confidence?" Dark Precure taunted, "Have you forgotten about the gulf between our powers?"

 _No, it's because I remember._

"Don't you worry, I have gotten stronger," Moonlight retorted.

"Oh really? That's reassuring to hear," Dark Precure sent a straight punch, Moonlight evaded and retaliated with a roundhouse kick, but Dark Precure was quick to grab her leg and flip her to the side.

Moonlight supported herself with her hands on the ground, she kicked at Dark Precure's face in a backflip-like motion.

"MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT!" Moonlight didn't waste a second while Dark Precure was stunned.

But Dark Precure simply opened her golden eye, and the silver blast vapourized into thin air.

"Again!" Moonlight fired another blast.

"Ugh!" Dark Precure wasn't fast enough to dodge, she held up her hand to block it.

Moonlight knocked Dark Precure down with a swift legsweep when her defence wavered.

But Dark Precure was quick to retaliate, charging her hand with dark energy to hit Moonlight's nape. Moonlight coughed lightly.

The battle continued on for minutes, with neither side conceding. But both sides were suffering severe damages, and were tiring out.

Dark Precure was clearly more exhausted, but Cure Moonlight's injuries were more critical.

With a strong blast, Dark Precure put Moonlight at an immense disadvantage by forcing her onto the edge of the floating island.

After exchanging barrages of punches, Dark Precure descended from the sky, panting heavily; while Moonlight tumbled backwards, shaking.

With just one more kick, Dark Precure had Moonlight hanging off the cliff with one hand.

"Moonlight!" Cologne ran to her.

"Cologne?!" she gasped, struggling to hold on, her arm was not an unscathed one.

"Give me your other hand!" Cologne crouched down.

"Thanks...!" Moonlight swung her left hand up so that Cologne could help her climb back onto the island.

He successfully pulled her back to her feet while she involuntarily leaned into his arms.

"Moonlight..." Cologne held her closer, "I should—"

"Stand back..." she broke out of the embrace, "Please."

"We agreed that I shall fight when..."

"I know... it's just that..." she took a few steps away from him, "Now it's —!" She suddenly screamed as a large amount of dark energy blasted her back, seething her. She fell down.

Dark Precure laughed, "Pay attention, you're on the battlefield!"

Moonlight supported herself with her hands, "Not yet—" She let out some severe coughs, Cologne thought he saw her cough out a patch of blood.

"Moonlight!" he yelled.

"I'm fine. I can still stand..." Moonlight wiped her mouth and stood up, "As long as I can stand, I can fight!"

She and Dark Precure resumed their battle.

 _Moonlight..._ Cologne gazed at the battle, lost in his thoughts. _Your unyielding fighting spirit... I'd follow you wherever you go, to fight with you, and yet, what should I do now?_

Dark Precure generated a huge spear-shaped blast and hurled it at Moonlight.

Moonlight erected a shield to diffuse the attack.

"Ah!" Chypre and Coffret screamed as they saw a fragment of the blast shot at the Great Heart Tree.

Cologne stepped in and countered it with his magic.

 _No... at the very least, right now, I have to stay here, I have to put my trust in her._

"Cologne!" Moonlight called out, "Sorry! Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, fine. Look out!"

Dark Precure made a slashing motion with her hand, Moonlight evaded barely as the dark magic scraped against the skin on her left arm.

She retaliated with a palm strike to the stomach, charged with silver magic. Dark Precure screamed and clutched her middle in pain.

Just when Cologne was feeling confident, he glimpsed the sudden arrival of a figure in black in the distance out of the corner of his eyes.

About a couple of metres away from the Great Heart Tree, a tall man with a mask appeared in a flash of red light.

"T-that's... Professor Sabaku!" he gasped.

 _This is bad... there is no way Moonlight can win a two on one battle in her current state..._

"Moonlight!" Cologne shouted to warn her.

Moonlight glanced at the newly arrived villain.

 _That... is Sabaku... someone above Dark Precure...?_

She bit her lip. "I'm fine!" she shouted to Cologne, "Stay there!"

 _The situation is too dire... I won't let—_

She gasped slightly when Dark Precure flew in front of her, her golden eye glowing. Before Moonlight could react, she felt a sharp agony in her abdomen, the impact sent her crashing back to the floating island, "AAAH!"

Her eyes were glued on Dark Precure as she tried to stand up, completely unaware that Sabaku was aiming a fatal beam at her.

"Moonli...!" Cologne started, but without finishing his sentence, nor thinking, he began sprinting to his partner.

Sabaku fired the beam.

"Watch out!" Cologne braked in front of Moonlight, arms extended.

"Cologne?"

Only then did she see the incoming attack...

...and understood Cologne's intention...

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "RUN!" She reached out to him, but she couldn't really move fast enough.

"I won't."

A massive detonation followed.

* * *

The moment she reopened her eyes as the smoke settled, changed her life forever.

"C-Cologne!" she was astonished that she could even find her voice.

The young man still stood in front of her, his visage warped in agony, but he used the scarce strength he had left in him to turn around and face Moonlight.

Her eyes widened in terror as she took a good look him, bloodied and scarred and burnt.

 _No... this... this isn't real...!_

"..." he collapsed.

She rushed forward and caught him gently, "Cologne!" He felt heavy in her arms, she had to lay him down on the ground.

She fell onto her knees next to him, "...Why...!?" Her tears poured out uncontrollably.

"Thank goodness... y-you're fine..." he reached for her right hand for assurance, she let him grab hold of it.

"No... I'm s-sorry... so please...! Y-you can't..."

"Shhh... it's ok."

"But... he was aiming for me... I s-should've took the hit, not you... I... I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't—" he let out a weak cough, lightly squeezing her hand.

Moonlight gasped shortly, somehow taking that lethal blow seemed a million times less painful than watching this, "NO! D-don't leave me...! You promised you would stay by my s-side forever...! You promised!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Precure planned to pounce on Moonlight when she was distracted. But Sabaku put a hand up to stop her, "Let's give them a second."

"But Professor..."

"I said, give them a second," Sabaku's eyes flashed red when he looked back at Dark Precure, "You can fight her after that. Understand?"

"Y-yes, I understand."

Though she really didn't. Seeing a death didn't give her any particular sentiments.

She was heartless, that's why.

* * *

"Moonlight..." Cologne said, his voice hoarser with each word, "I don't have much time, listen to me..."

He reached out for her cheeks feebly, hardly able to touch her, she had to help him move further so that he could cup her face.

"I couldn't s-say it before," he explained, "I didn't have the r-right to. But if I d-don't now, I'm afraid that I won't..."

"No!" Moonlight interrupted, "Y-you will! We'll... we'll get through this, like we always do! Just..."

Cologne shook his head frailly, and continued, "Moonlight, I love you..."

It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise, but tried as she might, she couldn't find it in herself to smile now, she could only weep more.

Cologne sighed, "I wish... I could've at l-least been a-able to o-offer you a f-flower... You should've b-been s-smiling..."

"Cologne... I..."

"You d-don't need to reply..." Cologne interrupted, "I know it t-takes time... and I don't have much left... But... at least..."

He shifted the position of his hand on her cheek slightly, his eyes beseeching her acquiescence.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she nodded in consent. She crouched down, hesitant, but she didn't stop, not until their lips locked with each other's firmly.

He missed the feeling of her soft lips, and he tried to keep his mind off of the fact this was his last chance.

She had shut her eyes. She welcomed the feeling of his lips on hers, the feeling of his breath on her cheeks, the sheer proximity, anything.

But she only couldn't bear to see his face up close now, one so contorted with pain and stained with blood she barely recognized.

 _I know my answer..._ she was thinking, _so don't let go yet._

Soon, however, Cologne pulled away as he ran out of breath.

Moonlight didn't speak, her tears still flowing.

"You're... such a c-crybaby..." Cologne let go of her as he retracted into fairy form, "Moonlight... I'm s-sorry... I can't keep my p-promise now..."

"No... please..." she pleaded.

He opened his mouth to respond, but only a pant came out, no words.

"It's o-okay if you can't t-talk," she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "just... just stay with m-me a little l-longer, please! I beg of you..." she picked him up, wanting to bring him closer for a hug.

 _Don't go yet, there are still so many things I need to tell you, so many things we've yet to experience, so many hours we could've spent together, if only, if only..._

"I... can't," a tear fell from his eye, telling her that it was too late, he had stalled long enough, "Goodbye, Moonlight..."

His eyes closed, his little head fell against her hand weakly.

"W-wait..."

His body turned brown, then black, slowly he dispersed into ashes blown away by the breeze, slipping through Moonlight's fingers as her countenance froze in pure terror, "N-no... no...!"

 _He's gone..._

"...don't... don't leave me..."

The last bit of ash flown away, cruelly leaving nothing behind.

"COLOGNE!"

Her eyes went blank, she felt numb all over. Her cries fused with her horrified screams. She lowered her head and clutched at her chest, as though trying to rip her own heart out.

 _No! This is a lie! It has to be! Cologne can't just be gone! It's a lie!_

 _It has to be..._

Sabaku lowered his arm, and Dark Precure charged at Moonlight instantly, resuming the fight, kicking her, clawing at her, blasting her with dark energy.

And Moonlight let her. She stopped screaming, but her tears never stopped gushing out. She didn't move, just allowing Dark Precure to bash her, leaving cuts all over her body. She let herself bleed, why bother dodging? All this wasn't even painful in the slightest in comparison.

"Pathetic!" Dark Precure jeered as she thrash at Moonlight, "You can't do anything without that worthless little rat by your side!?"

"Don't you dare speak of him like that," Moonlight only held up her arms in defence, she felt no urge to shout nor fight back.

Only when a remnant of some dark energy shot at the Great Heart Tree — and Chypre and Coffret — did she make a move to deflect it.

 _My fight isn't over yet...! I still have things to protect, I still have a mission, I can't afford to yield here...!_

She dragged herself off the ground and stood up straight, despite the fact that she was bleeding all over.

She engaged Dark Precure with a barrage of punches, she countered all of them. Using too much strength, some wounds on Moonlight's arms and shoulders opened up.

 _It hurts..._

 _Pull yourself together, Moonlight! You've decided to fight, so fight!_

 _...Just focus your thoughts on how they killed Cologne...!_

She replayed his frail last breath in her mind, and she felt her eyes burning.

 _I won't forgive them! They took away his, no, our future! Cologne deserved none of this! He should've lived a long life, beloved, honored... painless...! This... THIS ISN'T FAIR!_

She screamed, landing a vicious kick on Dark Precure's abdomen.

"Tch," Dark Precure balanced herself, "Well, it's better this way. I'd be disappointed if you went down without a fight!"

But it was impossible.

With such injuries, and such agony inside of her heart, how could anyone expect a 16 years old girl to keep standing, let alone fighting?

She was already lying on the ground after a few minutes, panting and coughing, the blood she had spilt specking the green grass with crimson.

"Why won't you just give in?" Dark Precure towered over her, "It's easy to end your suffering."

"I can't give in... a Precure never gives in..." Moonlight was rising to her feet very slowly.

Dark Precure laughed, "Are you really saying that with tears running down your face?"

"..." Moonlight rubbed her eyes with her palm, "I w-will protect..."

"About time to put down your pretences of being strong," Dark Precure just grabbed Moonlight's hair and hoisted her up to eye level, "In your mind, you're probably thinking something like 'There's no point in fighting, why should I protect this world anyway? Why should I protect everyone's heart anyway? When I'm the one suffering the most', aren't you?"

Moonlight gritted her teeth and endured the pain in her scalp.

And the pain in her heart.

"Please... stop it-desu!" Coffret flew out a little bit from the Great Heart Tree.

"Coffret! Come back-desu!" Chypre held him back.

"But Cure Moonlight..."

"Shut up, you puny fairies," Dark Precure rolled her eyes, "I'll deal with you two after I'm finished here."

"You leave them out of this...!" Moonlight blasted Dark Precure's shoulder, escaping her grip.

"Hm, I thought for sure that you should be completely broken by now," Dark Precure quipped as she clutched her shoulder.

"You underestimate me..." Moonlight stood up shakily, "You can't b-break me that easily... I'm a Precure a-after all..."

In truth, yes, she wanted to give up, the easy way out would be letting Dark Precure kill her already. That would end her suffering. And possibly give her a good chance to see Cologne again. But it wasn't her choice.

She was Cure Moonlight. She had no room for weakness.

 _I have to fight! I have to protect the Great Heart Tree, I have to protect Chypre and Coffret... no! I have to avenge Cologne!_

 _No! I need to focus! I need to choose one! I can't lose focus! I just have to..._

She stood up, "Protecting the Great Heart Tree... is my... sworn duty... Gather up, power of flowers, Moon Tact!"

"So you chose the hard way," Dark Precure remarked, "I guess I did underestimate how easily you would break emotionally."

"Here I come," Moonlight aimed her Tact, "PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

"PRECURE DARK POWER FORTISSIMO!"

The silver light and the red light clashes, the impact widespread, shaking a few leaves off the Great Heart Tree.

At first, they were on par, but not for long.

While Dark Precure's assaults strengthened each time they clashed, Cure Moonlight's wavered.

She wasn't in the state of mind to fight.

 _I'll make them pay for what they did to Cologne!_

 _I'll protect the Great Heart Tree and everyone on Earth!_

Her determination was faltering, so was her powers.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as one clash dispelled her Fortissimo and propelled her into the air. Her transformation was undone when she hit the ground.

Dark Precure fell onto her knees when she landed, she wasn't entirely unscathed.

Yuri's Heart Perfume fell out of her reach, but her Precure Seed was in her hand.

She moved her head barely, looking at the Great Heart Tree. The leaves were all turning into nothingness, the flowers wilt and fell to the ground.

"No... please... s-stop..." she whispered.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I'm sorry, Cologne..._

 _I'm sorry, everyone..._

 _I failed..._

As Dark Precure recovered and stood up again, Sabaku sauntered to her side, "Hehe... the legendary warrior has fallen, now the Heart Tree will wither, and the world will become the Desert Apostles' possession!"

But the Great Heart Tree was not wilting away entirely, it still stood.

Sabaku's right eye flashed red in alarm, "The flowers have all fallen down, why is the Tree still not wilting!?"

"I'm afraid t-that's t-too bad," Yuri stood up weakly, she saw that the sky was dark, the wind was more like a gale, but the Great Heart Tree still stood, and it was her duty to stand before it when she still had the strength to.

"You will never prevail, Desert Apostles," she dared with all the determination she could mutter up, "Even if I meet my end here... a Precure who will protect the Great Heart Tree would certainly stand before you!"

Dark Precure gritted her teeth, "I'll finish you off first! DARK FORTE WAVE!"

Her crimson blade emerged from the tip of the Dark Tact, she leapt, ready to slay the already fallen warrior.

Yuri held her Precure Seed tightly, using its powers, she held Dark Precure's attack at bay.

"You can't escape death this time, Cure Moonlight!" Dark Precure declared, "No one is here to save you!"

 _I wasn't planning on escaping death._

"Chypre, Coffret," Yuri turned slightly to look at the frightened fairies, "Hand that Heart Perfume to the next Precure."

"W-we can't leave you h-here-desu..." Coffret argued.

"Cologne-san w-wouldn't do it-desu..." Chypre cried.

Yuri wept at their loyalty, the loyalty that took Cologne's life.

But she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"You have to go!" Yuri didn't want to hurt them, but saying this was the fastest thing that'd work, "You'll only be my burden if you stay here!"

The fairies gasped.

She continued, "Stand up! Stand strong! Take the Heart Perfume and go!"

Chypre flew out and took it with tears in her eyes.

"Out of my way!" Dark Precure pushed Yuri backwards with her blade.

Yuri struggled to keep standing and knew she didn't have much time left, "Go! Hurry!"

She gave the fairies an apologetic smile, and they reluctantly flew away.

"That's right," Yuri heaved a slight sigh of relief, "Fairies, go find someone to replace me! I entrust the future of Earth to you!"

 _Now I just need to stall Dark Precure a little longer, then they will be safe. I've already lost Cologne, I refuse to let them lay a finger on Chypre and Coffret!_

"Out of my way! Cure Moonlight!" Dark Precure repeated.

That moment, her Precure Seed cracked. Dark Precure's eyes narrowed with delight while Yuri's widened in alarm.

"How much longer can you hold on?" Dark Precure grinned evilly.

 _I can't..._

Her Seed was severed into two halves as its barrier disappeared.

All the dark energy gathered into one massive burst directed at Yuri.

She closed her eyes as the dark energy exploded.

The floating island broke into pieces due to the explosion, Yuri plunged down from the sky.

Dark Precure returned to Sabaku's side on another piece of the broken island. Suddenly, something landed at her feet.

"Hmm?" she picked up the purple fragment.

"Hehe," Sabaku let out a low-pitched laugh, "It's Cure Moonlight's Precure Seed."

They both look downward and saw Yuri in Coupe's furry arms on one of the islands.

Yuri's lips parted, saying something, just before she closed her eyes and seemingly fell into an eternal slumber.

"Shall I go ensure her death?" Dark Precure enquired.

"No, it's already enough," Sabaku replied, "Even if she's not dead, as long as we have her Precure Seed's fragment, she will never become anything more than an ordinary girl."

He put a hand on Dark Precure's shoulder, "Well done, Dark, I am proud."

Dark Precure felt so delighted to finally hear a praise from her father, she almost smiled.

"Shall I go destroy the Heart Tree then?" she continued to ask.

"No, right now, the Desert Apostles' first priority should be capturing the fairies, lest they find a new Precure," Sabaku decided.

"I shall depart right away," Dark Precure opened her wing.

"It's alright, Dark Precure, this task can be left to Kumojacky and the others," Sabaku stopped her, "Let us return to Castle Planet and honour your triumph with a toast, you have done well."

She nodded, but the greatest honour she wanted had nothing to do with a celebratory drink, when Sabaku spoke those words, she was already satisfied.

* * *

Yuri didn't even have the will, nor the strength, to keep her eyes open as her lifeless body descended to wherever the nearest solid ground was.

 _Just one last thing..._

 _Chypre, Coffret, I'm sorry for imposing such a burden on you... I pray for your safety..._

Suddenly, something caught her before her body could hit the ground.

She looked at her surroundings through her barely opened eyes, "Col... Coupe-sama..."

"Coupe-sama, please go after Chypre and Coffret, please make sure they are safe. Someone has to protect them, protect the future of the world. So please, don't mind me, go." was what she would've said, if only she had had the strength to utter another word.

 _Leave me be... this is the end as far as I'm concerned..._

 _Everything is so excruciating... inside and out... either should be sufficient to take my life already..._

 _I'm such an idiot... the one who killed Cologne was me..._

 _If it weren't for my mistake... my miscalculation..._

 _This heartbreaking sorrow, this guilt... it's my retribution..._

 _But should the heavens have mercy on me, then..._

 _Will I be seeing you again so soon, Cologne? Am I delighted, I wonder?_

With those last thoughts, she finally closed her eyes.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N: No 'behind the scenes and spoilers' from now on, there's nothing to spoil.**

 **And also, I know, some of you are getting angry at me right now, like, I built up that romance for at least five chapters and Cologne just dies.**

 **Yes, he does. Because it's canon, and because sometimes there are just no second chances no matter how much someone deserves it.**

 **This is a first for me too, I don't usually write sad stories. But continue on, you'll see... you'll see just what values have Precure taught me.**

 **(Oh and... um... hi my friends from real life, or anyone who actually has not watched Heartcatch Precure before, yeah... no matter how much it sounds like Yuri-san also died in that last few sentences, no, she lives.)**


	14. Chapter 14: 私の世界はもう… 壊された…

**Previously on Until the Moon is Full:**

Her world turned upside down within a few hours.

He died...

for her sake.

She nearly did too.

But she lives.

With all the pain and regret that comes with living on.

* * *

 _Italics: thoughts_

 _Italics+underline: dream_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: My World has Already Fallen Apart... (** **私の世界はもう** … **壊された** … **)**

 _I saw a familiar face, a smile that I loved to see._

 _And yet that smile was stained with blood, I could tell even from afar._

 _Without a word, I started running, through all the thorns and shrubs trying to obscure him, until, at last, I found him._

 _I panted, my breath crystallised in the freezing air._

 _He was just lying there, not moving, not breathing, but still, a compassionate smile was etched on his bloodstained face._

 _I collapsed onto my knees, crying, "I'm s-sorry...! P-please... come b-back to me...! Please!"_

 _I reached out, wanting to intertwine my fingers with his, wanting to feel his warmth one more time._

 _Alas, he started to dissipate into ashes as soon as my fingertips touched him..._

"Cologne!" she woke up with a gasp and she involuntarily yelled.

 _That's right... he's not here anymore..._

She looked around her. A rather decent room. _Where am I?_

She got out of bed.

 _Ouch_. Only then did she notice the bandages and bruises all over her body. Painful, but not painful enough to rival her loss.

She walked out of the door. "Kaoruko-san?" she saw the figure sitting on a sofa in the living room.

"Ah! Yuri-chan!" Kaoruko exclaimed and ran over to Yuri, "You're awake! Thank heavens!"

"How long have I been out?" Yuri asked, still feeling discombobulated inside.

"Almost two days..."

"Two days?!" she promptly snapped out of it, "Oh my goodness, mother must be worried sick, I need..."

"Yuri-chan, calm down! Please! You are in no condition to get anxious about anything. I told your mother you were attacked by a Desertrian and was unconscious, but I found you so you would be staying at my place for a day or two," she paused, then sighed in relief, "So glad you woke up within that 'a day or two'."

"I see. What about Chypre and Coffret, are they okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you. They are now searching for new Precures. If you want to, we can have Coupe pinpoint their location."

"No, no, they're fine is all I need to hear."

"Yuri-chan, are you okay?" Kaoruko put a hand on her shoulder, "About..."

Seeing that Yuri's face was devoid of even a sliver of vitality, she decided to change the topic, "Do you need to stay longer? You can if you want to, stay until your conditions improve, it's no troub..."

"No, thank you so much for looking after me, and treating my injuries. But I should return home."

"Then... how about I whip up some lunch? You haven't eaten in two days..."

"Thank you, but I don't want to eat anything."

"Okay..." Kaoruko continued tentatively, "Say, answer me, is it regarding... that... after all, Yuri-chan?"

"Hmm?" Yuri deadpanned, Kaoruko couldn't tell if she was pretending not to feel any pain or she was feeling numb because she was in too much pain.

"N-never mind..."

"Well then, I'll go pack up my things and leave." Yuri re-entered the room and retrieved the few of her belongings. On top of everything was her broken Precure Seed.

 _This is the shape of my heart...?_

She put it into her pocket and continued gathering her things.

* * *

"Yuri-chan!" her mother cried when she opened the door and immediately took her into a tight embrace, "You're safe! Oh I was so worried! I couldn't bring myself to start with the 'what ifs'! Thank goodness you're fine!"

 _Safe? Maybe. Fine? I doubt that._

"Do you need to eat lunch?" Haruna continued.

"No, I've already eaten," she lied.

Haruna then went on and on, asking her if she needed this or that.

"Mother," she interrupted, "I'm fine. Kaoruko-san took great care of me. Now I just want to go to my room and rest a bit more."

"Okay, I'll call you when it's dinner time."

"Thank you," she walked — or staggered straight to her room. "Right! I gotta properly thank Curator Hanasaki!" was what she vaguely heard her mom saying before she entered her room.

As soon as she closed the door, her hands flew to her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks rapidly.

She may have been out for two days, but the memories were still stinging as though it happened right that moment.

 _He's gone..._

 _My dearest, most beloved friend..._

 _Why am I so foolish? So incapable? He cared for me more than anyone else, and yet I..._

"Cologne...!" she wept as silently as she could, "Why?!"

 _It's all my fault..._

 _I hate this! I hate this weakness! I hate myself!_

 _Because of me! My stubbornness! My choice! It's all because of me that he died!_

 _It's all... because of me..._

Her eyes drifted around her room, and then as if she had lost control, she staggered to her desk mindlessly.

 _I should've been the one..._

Her sight was fixed on a cutter knife on her desk.

 _It's all my fault..._

Her fingertips touched the knife...

 _Everything would've been better off had I not..._

She slapped her own face to stop herself. _Snap out of it! Mother won't be able to take it if I was gone too. Besides..._

She took out the piece of her Precure Seed and put it near to her heart. _I need to cherish this life that_ _Cologne protected._

 _I need to live, to drag myself on, otherwise he would've sacrificed for nothing, for worthless emptiness._

She then put a finger to her lips. _That will be the first and the last time I feel this way..._

 _Maybe if I had retrieved the Heartcatch Mirage earlier..._

 _Maybe if I had trusted him more and had listened to him and went to find a comrade..._

 _Maybe if I had realised earlier that I felt the same way..._

She shook off her thoughts and went around her room to find a string or a thread. She found one of her necklaces, she then pulled out the chain and connected it to her Precure Seed.

 _I'll keep his memories alive... that's all I have of him..._

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

She dreamt, again.

" _Wake up...! Please...! Open your eyes!" I pleaded as I buried my face in his chest, my hands grasping his cape so tightly that my knuckles turned white._

But the only one that woke up was her, with bloodshot eyes and a drenched pillow.

The nightmare was gone, but the pain was still there. It would always be.

The rest of the her Spring Break was as uneventful. She did nothing except locking herself in her room, crying when her mother was at work, and cooking for herself and her mother. Even when cooking, she couldn't find it in her to concentrate. Once, she didn't even noticed that she had cut her index finger by accident until it started bleeding.

Half of her heart died with Cologne. The remaining half knew not how to love anymore.

* * *

"Yuri!" Momoka called out cheerfully, the new semester has started, "It's a new semester, are you excited?"

"Yes, of course," she replied curtly and gave a flat smile.

"Yuri... something feels odd about you, are you feeling fine?"

 _No I'm not!_

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay... now, let's walk faster, we're running late. By the way, can you help me check the grammar of my English reading report..."

Yuri nodded along without listening and followed.

 _Even though Cologne is no longer here, the world won't stop spinning, so I have to carry on too._ She thought to herself.

But she knew her world had already fallen apart.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

* * *

 **A/N: No, not yet, bear with me for just one more week. Ah, and also, I made something special for this fanfic, a music video. The song doesn't belong to me, but I rewrite the lyrics in Japanese and sang it, trust me, you will want to see this!**

 **Use this link (replace space bar with "."):** **youtu be/ZovDBReS2EE**

 **If you want the English translation of the lyrics, turn on captions in YouTube. I'll put the translation for the fanarts in the description.**


	15. Chapter 15: 後悔の涙から成長したの花

**A/N: Hello readers, thank you for sticking around for so long, this is the final chapter where I basically tried to sum up 49 episodes of Heartcatch Precure in Yuri's universe and still add in my own elements.**

 **Episodes that I'll include: 3, 10, 17, 21, 30, 31, 33, 34, 48**

* * *

 **Bold: emphasise**

 _Italics: thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Flower, Sprouted from Tears of Regret and Sorrow (** **後悔の涙から成長した花** **)**

"Did you guys hear? A new Precure appeared a few days ago," someone in class said.

Yuri's ears perked up. _A new Precure? Great, Chypre and Coffret found one._

"But there were two Precures fighting the monster in the junior high section yesterday," someone else said.

 _Two Precures? Well... yeah, obviously, it's not meant to be one-girl job anyway._

It wasn't hard figuring out who they were, just look for Chypre-like and Coffret-like plush toy on some girls' shoulder.

 _Aah, so it's Kaoruko-san's granddaughter and her friend who also happens to be Momoka's sister. Then the world is in good hands._

She was a bit disappointed with their attitude and their powers. They were so easily defeated by Dark Precure.

"Leave them, you don't want them, I'm still kicking, you want me," Yuri narrowed her eyes at Dark Precure.

 _This world can't afford to lose another Precure to that abomination. I've lost to her once already, nothing matters now._

"I don't acknowledge you two as Precures," she coldly told off Tsubomi and Erika.

 _It's dangerous if they keep fighting like that. Even I lost, and I worked so hard too, they can't continue like this, so carefree and so careless._

And when Potpourri came around...

"I can feel great power from you-deshu," Potpourri pointed at Yuri and said, "You are the third Precure-deshu."

"That's right! You can become a Precure again because Potpourri is here, Yuri-san!" said Tsubomi and Erika.

"Please find someone else, I can't be your partner," she refused Potpourri's request.

 _I can't become a Precure again_.

 _I can't be anyone else's partner anyway._

Not long after, Cure Sunshine was born. Yuri acknowledged that she was strong, **they** were strong, she knew the trio could do things she could never achieve.

The time she discovered Sunshine's identity was when Potpourri had a fight with her.

"Yuri-san, what do you know-deshu!" Potpourri grumbled.

"I know..." she lowered her voice, sad rather than angry that Potpourri misunderstood her, "I know that there are people who would be grieving when you are not there..."

 _So protect them with all your might... Don't let them go..._

"One mistake, and you could've lost your partner!" she strictly chided Itsuki.

 _Don't make the same blunder as me..._

She witnessed the whole fight. And when Potpourri created a barrier to shield her and Haruka-chan, it broke.

 _Sunshine won't make it in time_ , she knew.

At the last second, Blossom and Marine showed up. Potpourri, Haruka-chan and herself were safe.

She was filled with so much regret at that moment, she was almost trembling.

 _If only I had had a comrade too, if only I had listened, things would've been so much different..._

"No!" she ran towards the fairies despite the dangers when they flew to their partners who were having trouble with the Dark Bracelet.

 _I have to stop them!_

"If you three do this..."

 _I have to prevent another tragedy!_

"...we'll lose you too! That's—"

"We won't listen to you-desu, Yuri-san!" Chypre interrupted, Yuri noted that it was the first time Chypre ever interrupted anyone.

"We'll protect everyone-desu!" Coffret added.

"Protect the Precures-dechu!" even the little Potpourri fought off her tears and shouted.

 _Had he been thinking like that too?_

 _Just for the sake of my life..._

 _Because of me..._

There were a few times she wanted to stop by the greenhouse after school, but she halted outside.

It would almost bring a smile to her face when she saw Chypre and Coffret had already grown up from just a few months ago, and now having fun with their own partners. Same for Potpourri, Yuri looked forward to seeing Potpourri's future too.

Then her chest would ache, excruciatingly, so much so that she would find it hard to breath.

 _My fault... I sealed Cologne's future..._

She would leave the greenhouse without dropping in afterwards, she knew that if she went in, she would either break down in tears or lash out at the girls in envy.

She liked the sound of neither. Whichever it was, it meant that she was weak.

 _Well, I am weak, I guess. I couldn't protect anything._

And then it finally happened. She met Cologne again. Even if he was just a spirit, meeting him again, giving her the chance to say what she couldn't say at least, was already a miracle.

"You worked too hard on your own," Cologne comforted her.

"I overestimated my power," she thought of a more accurate way of saying it.

"You are so kind, I knew that all along," Cologne soothed.

It was so painful for her. _Kind? Me? Why, Cologne? Why can't you just blame everything on me!_

"Stop it, Cologne," she turned away, "Why are you doing this? Why... I don't deserve to be forgiven! Had I listened to you, things would've been different!"

"You just wanted to protect everyone..."

"But I couldn't save you!"

"..." Cologne paused briefly, "you can't save everyone on your own..."

"You should've just let me pay for my own mistake! You should've let me die!"

"Moonlight! What are you saying?! Don't say such a thing!"

"And why not?! How is it wrong?!"

"Snap out of it!" Cologne yelled, startling Yuri.

"...S-sorry..." Yuri stuttered.

"Why are you acting like this!?"

"Because I want you back!" Yuri cried, "I want you back so badly! You don't deserve this, it should've been me!"

"Don't blame yourself like that!"

"Why shouldn't I? It was my fault! My mistake! My carelessness! You lost your life because of me!"

"It wasn't a mistake, it was a choice! It was **my** choice!"

Yuri gasped when she heard this, shocked, she turned back to look at him.

As she gazed upon him, she wished that nothing had changed, she wished that she could just see him as he was since three years ago. She wished that she could hold him, stroke his head, fiddle with his headpiece...

But she knew it would never happen again.

"It wasn't the best choice I have ever made," Cologne continued, "but being able play the knight, to protect **you** , the kindest person I have ever known for once, was an honor."

"Why...? For the sake of someone like me..."

"Because I love that someone too much."

There wasn't a sliver of doubt in what Cologne said, those sincere words only brought another waterfall of tears to her eyes.

"Don't cry... I can finally see you face to face, I want to see you smile."

"Impossible, I have long since forgotten how to smile. A wilted flower cannot bloom again."

"That is true. But a new flower can grow."

"..."

"Accept yourself, Moonlight. Now you've learned the importance and value of friendship from Blossom and the others, right?"

Yuri nodded.

"Then you can become Cure Moonlight again."

"But... my Seed..."

"It's just like your heart, shattered. But you can bloom anew, I know you can. Your defeat, your loss, your sorrow, your weakness, your love, your wish to fight and protect, most of all, your kindness; embrace all of those, you can become a new Cure Moonlight!"

* * *

It was the truth. She was able to bloom anew. She was able to overpower another herself — Dark Precure. She was able to protect the others, the three **nosy** girls who reached out to her when she was down in the dumps.

But she wasn't able to bring him back.

She vowed that she would become stronger at any cost before trying to retrieve the Heartcatch Mirage, now she had become stronger, and found out that the cost was too high.

Cologne began to dissipate into light particles, and he decided to make good use of the second time to speak final words, "Our encounter meant so much to me. You were the best partner I could ever ask for, we shared everything with each other. I am proud even now, of you, of us. Our memories are etched in the depths of my heart, I'll carry them to the next world, I'll never forget you, Moonlight..."

 _Gone is gone, there's nothing I can do now..._ Moonlight bit her lip.

He continued, "Live on, I'll watch over you forever, hoping that our memories will bring you happiness and hope once again..."

 _No wait... there's still one thing I can do..._

"Cologne..." she called to him, and showed him the one thing she knew he loved to see.

 _I'll smile for you, just one last time..._

Cologne paused at this sudden act, "Moonlight..."

"You love to see me smile, I recall, and will always remember..." she explained.

"You're crying."

Only then did she noticed. But she didn't even try to wipe her tears away.

Her tears then contained so many emotions. Memories. Regret. Happiness. Helplessness. Love. She couldn't and wouldn't wipe them away. "Yeah... I guess I am..."

"You really are such a crybaby..." Cologne said, his voice unstable, a small drop of tear rolled down his cheek as well.

Then he disappeared completely.

But his voice continued to echo in the air when a breeze flitted past her lavender locks, "Thank you, Moonlight... I love you..."

That was when her smile succumbed to her tears.

 _I do too..._

Even so, she was still able to move onward. She did defeat Cure Moonlight Mirage and use the Heartcatch Orchestra with the others.

Just when she thought she could take a break from sorrow...

* * *

"Father!" she exclaimed as Sabaku's mask fell to the ground, revealing a face she knew all too well and thought she would never see again. Even though she had hoped to see him again, this situation crushed her.

It was too much for her to take in. Her presumably dead father who had left home three years prior was alive...

...and became her archenemy, who created a non-biological sister of hers for the sole purpose of killing her, who was also largely responsible for Cologne's death.

She hated him, she despised Sabaku to her very core.

And yet now she couldn't hate him. He was Tsukikage Hideaki, he was the same kind father in the first fourteen years of her life. And he returned to her side once again.

She could do nothing but bury herself in his embrace and let her tears drip, hoping the act would speak more than all the words that halted at the tip of her tongue.

Alas, the world was so ruthless as to toss her into hell again.

Right after finally having some explanation to the torture she had been put through, just when she could begin to hope that at least her family would become complete again... Her sister died, her father died.

She would've lost control if it weren't for Tsubomi. After all, Dune practically murdered her lover, her father, and her somewhat little sister. If Tsubomi didn't reprimand her like that, she would probably have sought for Dune's blood.

Looking back, Tsubomi couldn't have been more different than the kind of Precure Yuri thought she was. 'The weakest Precure in history' was a lie, Tsubomi was strong, in her own way, but strong nonetheless.

Yuri saved the world with Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki. They did it. They defeated the King of Desert Apostles. They could continue their lives as normal teenage girls.

Well, not exactly for Yuri. And it was not just because there are more enemies than Dune, it was because her life had changed so drastically it could not possibly become normal again.

She was only a few months months away from being 18 years old when they defeated Dune. Almost four years. Four years of magic and fighting. She learned so much... and lost so much. Her world expanded... and fell apart.

She wouldn't say she had the most tragic experience among all the Cures. Erika once pushed her to talk with Passion, Sword, Scarlet and some others too. She heard their stories. Some of them were brainwashed or abducted for years, some even watched their kingdoms fall with them being the only survivor; and all of them were younger than her. She would sometimes think maybe she overreacted to her own story.

Her father, who left her for three years and became her archnemesis, died, it shouldn't have hit her that hard you might say.

Her fairy, yes she loved him and he loved her, but being **that** traumatized over the death of a three-year alien friend is over the top you might say.

Her non-biological little sister who she had known for literally five minutes dying shouldn't matter to her at all you might say.

"The more you love something, the more painful it is to lose it." So it proved that she just loved her father and her partner that much. And who knows, maybe she did learn to love and sympathize with her little sister in that five minutes...

Sometimes, when the night sky was not illuminated by moon's radiance, her mind would wander to her supposed little sister. Dark Precure was just a girl, in pain, yearning for her father's love. Yuri couldn't help but imagine what might have been if Dark was actually her little sister by blood. She would've shed tears for her sister's lost future when Dark smiled back at her, had Dune not interrupted.

Tears. Not at all unfamiliar to her in the past few years. Since her father disappeared, her heart had always been missing a piece. Cologne's sudden appearance in her life almost filled that void, but fate was cruel enough to plunge her into an abyss of despair again by taking him away.

How could she still hold on now? She was completely broken once, why was she not now? Good question. She often asked herself that too. The answer was, well...

She originally held on and not fell into the abyss of despair completely, solely for the sake of her mother. She hid her shattered heart and put up a front so her mother wouldn't worry. But it didn't change anything, her world was still demolished.

And then the girls came into her life. She had tried to push them away. Maybe she felt jealous of their happiness, but she wouldn't have allowed herself to be jealous, she blamed herself for what happened after all. Yet, it didn't matter to the girls just how much she pushed them away. They kept reaching out to her and trying to put her ravaged world back together piece by piece. She never showed it in front of them, but her gratitude for them was more than words could describe.

The girls did their best, but there was only so much they could do to help Yuri. They started repairing her world, but she herself wasn't ready to step back into it. She banished herself from happiness.

What she needed was to know that she didn't fail Cologne, she needed to be reminded that she didn't kill him.

And who better to tell her than Cologne himself?

She didn't pay much attention to her feelings before she lost him. But she certainly loved him.

Now that she thought about it, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it, the way his words made her blush, the way his touch gave her warmth, it should have been so obvious. And yet she didn't notice it until she lost her chance.

She didn't think she could ever love anyone else like that in the future, not because she was afraid to lose them again, it was because Cologne was too dear to her for her to replace him.

What actually revived the part of her heart that died along with her fairy, was the love he had for her. It made her feel guilty at first, but then she realized Cologne was serious. Cologne never blamed her, the only one still not forgiving her was herself.

It was understandable that she blamed herself, she loved Cologne too much as well, if someone made her an offer of giving up her life to save his, maybe she would've taken it. But Cologne made it clear to her that he regretted nothing, so for his sake, she had to forgive herself too.

When her father came back into the picture as Sabaku, she thought her world would have crumbled all over again. Seriously, she once did promise herself she would never forgive Sabaku for killing Cologne. But things weren't that simple after all.

When Blossom told her "As Precures, our thoughts are with you!", that was when she remembered she had such close friends caring for her, that was why she couldn't give up there. Same reason when her father shielded them and died, she thanked Tsubomi for holding her world together.

Her world was beyond the point of being restored completely, but it didn't matter anymore. She would live on with a smile in her broken world.

Even though her Precure Seed had been mended, the wound in her heart would never be.

But every time she looked at her complete Precure Seed, she would tell herself that she was so beloved.

Beloved by her father who shielded her in his last moments.

Beloved by Cologne, so much so that it was enough to thaw her regret.

Beloved by her friends...

And then she would grasp her Seed tightly, reminiscing all her memories, all the joy, and all the pain, she had come to accept it all, because she was no longer alone anymore.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **May you find the strength to raise you head while crying to look around, so that you may discover the ones you love standing beside you, so that their love may one day dry your tears as well.**

* * *

 **A/N: So here you go, you've finished this painstakingly long fanfiction XD. Thank you all for sticking around. (Remember to check out the fanarts on Quotev as well!)**

 **And finally, let us all take a moment to pay tribute to the brave fairy who acted on his overwhelming love for his partner and saved her life, even though he is not here anymore, even if he does not even exist, he will always live on in ours and Yuri-san's hearts.**


End file.
